Hidden Secrets
by anime-obsession260
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is not your average high school student. She is the top agent of an underground network of spies. Well, she was the top agent... until a new rival arrived on the scene. Li Syaoran. Can love really blossom out of such a fierce new rivalry?
1. Enter Li Syaoran

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

Hi! AnimeObsession260 again. I got this pretty cool idea so here I am writing another story! Check my other ones out if you have the time… people seem to like them enough.

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter One**

------

-------

Emerald eyes blinked several times as the owner of them tried her best to stay awake. Sakura Kinomoto was just what she appeared to be -an average, innocent little third year at Tomoeda High. She had long, silky auburn hair and was cheerleading captain. One of the more popular people in school, she had a load of friends and people made it their business to know **everything** about her.

That is, except for her hidden secrets.

In truth, the wide-eyed and naïve Sakura was just a mask. Naive and innocent could not be farther from the truth. She was the top agent in the underground spying network called JPSN. (Japanese Spy Network.)

Moaning quietly to herself, Sakura let her head drop onto the desk.

Really. She was trying her very best to appear a good student, but how was anyone supposed to pay attention when the teacher was so boring? Plus, she had learned all of the mathematical equations years ago… the students in the classroom had no idea how behind they really were when it came to studies.

Her eyes shut as she half- drifted off into the dark abyss called sleep. This was her most relaxed state… she was really never more off-guard than she was now, but even though she appeared without a care in the world, every muscle in her body was tense and alert.

She could feel the leather straps of her daggers and knives hidden in her sleeves and socks. The one on her waistband was disguised and hidden in a cute 'purse' that was tied to her skirt hem. Her hair was done up in a bun held up by three long needles. More deadly than they appeared to be.

So you could kind of say… she was dressed to kill.

Sakura scanned her surroundings as she opened her eyes. Her instincts told her that something new was coming… something new and mysterious.

"Class," the annoying math teacher had stopped droning about facts. "We have a new student today. Please come in Mr. Li Syaoran."

Emerald eyes moved to the door and focused on the brown haired boy with amber eyes. There was something about him… that reminded her of someone.

That posture… like he was alert while relaxed… those eyes, darting everywhere pretending to be nervous but in truth just observing their surroundings…

That's it! He was a… a…

She was no longer lying down on her desk. She surveyed him systematically. It was too much of a coincidence that someone like him could be in the same class… the same _school_ as her.

"Well then, Li-kun… Why don't you sit behind Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto-san, raise your hand!"

Slowly, she raised a hand, her eyes never leaving him.

What was his name? Li Syaoran. Li… not the Li Clan of Hong Kong! That might explain a few things…no one who moved with such muscular grace could be anything less than normal. If he wasn't a spy then he was definitely a fighter. Either way, she had to pay attention to him, the Li Clan rarely had business in Japan. Or at least _she_ would have heard about it. After all, their underground network was just as elite as Japan's.

The hairs on her neck pricked as she felt his fixed gaze boring into the back of her head. He had definitely noticed something odd about her, which was her fault of course. It was too easy to become careless during school. A coy smile touched her lips as she shyly raised her hand.

"A-ano… Sensei?" Sakura raised a shy hand. "Um… can I go to the bathroom?" She put a fake blush on her cheeks to make herself look embarrassed that she needed to ask in front of everyone in class and quietly excused herself from the room.

In any case, she was going to make sure that she outwitted him. She'd show him how Japanese elite played the game.

* * *

She looked into the mirror of the girl's restroom and sighed. No matter how skilled and experienced she was she still found it odd. Was he _really_ someone from the Li Clan. JPSN's information was literally unmatched among all nations… wouldn't they have given her _some_ kind of warning?

Anyhow, first things first. Taking out her eye shadow container, Sakura pressed a button at the corner of the little compact and the eyes shadow flipped over, revealing a keyboard, and the mirror became a computer screen. Her very own compact notebook on all information of students in Tomoeda High School.

Her fingers moved quickly and efficiently over the keypad.

Add in Li Syaoran…

Height: Roughly 6' 2"

Eye Color: Amber… actually, a very captivating amber.

Hair Color: Brown

Status: Third year transfer student from China.

There was no more she could put in at the moment. She'd have to mix around his schedule to accommodate hers in order to observe him some more… maybe even volunteer to show him around school. In any case, she'd have to make some adjustments.

Quickly retrieving a small container from her purse, she began pressing buttons.

**Syaoran's POV**

His amber eyes settled on the girl with sparkling emerald eyes immediately. Not because she was pretty… which she was, but because there was something that set off alarms in every instinct in his mind.

There was no doubt about it… though he doubted she was a very strong one, she was definitely a spy of some sort. Perhaps an expert on information? But in any case, he couldn't see how someone as small as her could possibly have any muscle, and she was obviously inexperienced. But really, he had heard good things about Japanese spies – it was surprising that the first one he met would be one who was so very careless.

He regarded her thoughtfully as he stared into the back of her head. All of a sudden, she didn't seem so much like a spy anymore? The position of her body before, which had seemed to be ready for anything was slumped down just like everyone else in the room. His gut feelings screamed at him that she was something special, but…

As he watched her ask shyly for the bathroom, he just couldn't imagine that _she_ was a spy. Perhaps he had been wrong after all. It was unlikely that he'd be enrolled in the same class as a JPSN spy anyway. At least he would have been informed about it.

He nearly groaned out loud when he saw the level of math that they were doing. He had learned this when he was… five!

A knock was heard and Syaoran lifted his head up. The girl was back so soon?

But the person who entered was not Sakura, it was the vice principal, "Miyoku-sensei? Excuse me, I have a change in schedule for one Li Syaoran. All his other teachers have already been informed." He watched quietly as the vice principal handed the teacher the slip of paper before standing and going over to get his schedule himself. A sudden change in schedule was certainly strange, but he had been told to expect things like this… the Li Clan would be working to change things around to best suit his needs for the mission after all.

His body tensed automatically and his head turned towards the door as he felt rather than saw a well-trained movement. Amber eyes widening, Syaoran realized that it was _that_ girl again. She was entering the room just as the vice principal was exiting, and a normal person would have crashed, but instead… he was sure of it now… her right foot had deliberately locked behind her left and her knees had bent just enough to allow her to drop gently to the ground.

He recognized that position of falling. It was something rather advanced that allowed spies to be ready for anything while still giving the façade of having fallen… to not around suspicion. Usually that would have worked, but it made _him_ keenly aware that something was _definitely_ different about this Kinomoto girl.

"Excuse me, sensei." a small voice penetrated the silence. Sakura bowed goodbye to the vice principal and dusted herself off. She nodded to both him and their teacher before returning to her seat… with him following close behind her.

"Well then… I was going to ask Yamazaki to show Li-un around school, but since his schedule is changed…" the teacher frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How troublesome…"

Sakura turned in her seat and smiled at him. "Can I see your schedule?" She whispered. Hesitantly, he handed it to her, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't switch it with another schedule.

"Sensei!" She raised her hand. "I have the same schedule as Li-kun… I can show him around if you'd like. You wouldn't mind, would you, Li-kun?" She smiled again as she gave him his schedule back.

Looking over his new schedule he dimly noted that there was no flaw in the formatting and signature of the principal.

But… it was odd. He could swear that he just saw an EXTREMELY mischievous and knowing look twinkle in Sakura's eye.

----

-------

------------

**To be continued…**

So what do you think? I'll make them find out about the spying stuff in the next chapter… so you better… **REVIEW!**


	2. Kick Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't CCS… but neither to you! MUAHAHAHA… sorry. Forgot to take my pills. :P**

Thanks for last time's reviews. They were really nice and made me very happy. Ü

-----

---------

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Two**

**----**

**--------**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as the school bell rang. This day… _had_ to be the longest school day she had ever had. It was beyond anything an obnoxious teacher could have concocted… but on a slightly happier note, she **had** made sure that Li Syaoran could not detect anything out of the ordinary about her. But there was definitely something about him that troubled her.

On the outside he was the perfect picture of a simple, observant high school student, but her instincts told her otherwise. Even hi last name… Li… she had to ask JPSN about his lineage later on. He was mysterious, cunning, but most of all…

Sakura broke the pencil she had in her hand in two.

That Li Syaoran was a snob! A stuck up know-it-all. It had taken all seventeen years of iron-control training for her to keep from snapping him in half just like the pencil. If there was **one thing** she could **not** stand… it was arrogance. Especially from a two-faced, spoiled brat like him.

His every action screamed _cool_ and _popular_, and she really wouldn't have minded if he hadn't been such a pathetic snob to her. He smiles at his _adoring_ public but turns around and gives her an undermining look.

Kinomoto Sakura swore then and there to make him pay.

**He**, a mere high school cover boy was try to show **her**, JPSN's top agent up? Li Syaoran had **no** idea what he was getting himself into. Looking down on **her** was going to be the thing he would regret for the rest of his life!

Needless to say, Sakura was obviously in an exceptionally bad mood as she sped off in her motorcycle. She was underage, but the agency had given her a license when she was very young.

Everyone else simply believed that she had friends in the licensing department.

Storming into the agency, she went to the training area and began destroying everything in sight. Any other spies who had been training there before her arrival wisely left her alone. After massacring half the Network's punching bags, Sakura was satisfied that she had spent most of her anger. Most of it, at least.

Sakura stepped lightly down the long flight of stairs leading to JPSN's informational headquarters. Usually she took the elevator, but today, Sakura wasn't sure she could stand still.

Every person she came in contact with maintained their distance. No one dared to bother her when she was angry. Not only was she their best agent in stealth, knowledge, and fighting skills, she was also known to be extremely dangerous when she was in a bad mood.

The last person who had asked her what was wrong ended up in the hospital for the next week and a half.

Luckily, Sakura was not exactly cruel… she didn't technically _hurt_ the poor boy, but her deadly glare was more than enough to scare the new graduate into losing two hundred pounds overnight. Thus, he had ended up recuperating in the hospital.

Walking into the main office, she looked around at everyone. They were at work as usual… except for Eriol.

Eriol was the best at working in the information department, but for some reason herwasn't furiously typing on a computer keyboard communicating to a spy in need info. Strangely enough, he was talking… chatting with someone.

He never talked while on duty… which he was supposed to right now. Sakura shrugged without really caring. The man needed to take a break.

Walking over to him she smiled and greeted him and the person he was speaking with, "Hello Eriol… I-It…" she sputtered and pointed. "It's **YOU!**"

A very surprised Li Syaoran stood in the center of the room speaking with a sapphire-eyed computer genius.

"What is HE doing here?" she demanded. The room was quiet. Sakura was pissed off again. The last time she had been this angry Touya had nearly killed one of her friends with "protecting" her as the excuse.

"Sakura, this is Li Syaoran. He's here to continue his training as a spy. He's pretty good so I put him on the same team as you," Eriol was smiling. "He's actually a relative of mine from China."

"Eriol wipe that annoying smile off your face." Eriol stopped smiling. "I'm the top agent here. I don't do two a team… I either go solo or I lead a group - you KNOW that."

"B-but Sakura…" Eriol tried to calm her down. He had no idea she knew Syaoran from before. He was his cousin from Hong Kong and he thought it would be nice if Sakura and Syaoran worked together.

"Leave the little wannabe spy alone. I thought you were going to team me up with your best so I could show that person how to really spy," Syaoran dismissed her with a wave of his hand, hiding his surprise with a cool façade.

Sakura had reached boiling point. How was it that today was such a bad day? "SHOW WHO HOW TO REALLY SPY! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU SORRY BUTT SO HARD YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO RETIRE FOR LACK OF LIMBS!"

She dragged him to the training hall, with Eriol following. Getting into a ready stance, she smirked, "Come on big shot. If you know so much… prove it to me."

"But I wouldn't want to hurt such a frail and defenseless little girl," Syaoran sneered.

He was annoyed as well. All he had done was show up at the famous JPSN… only to find out that their best spy was a silly high school girl.

He got into a ready position as well and they rushed at each other. And began exchanging hard blows. Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise for the third time that day as he realized that she had both decent speed and power.

Sakura threw repeated kicks and punches at him without breaking a sweat. She left no opening for him, all he could was defend.

He ducked down and swept his feet in a circle, hoping to sweep her off of her feet, but Sakura had anticipated this and jumped in the air, delivering a kick from above.

It connected, but as Syaoran had already begun moving away it didn't do any real damage.

"Light warm up is over," Sakura glared at him. "Get up. Real fighting starts now. I told you not to go easy on me."

She seemed to be full of surprises. Anyone else who had been fighting him should not have been able to tell that he was holding back… it meant that their levels were close.

He got up… and charged. Feinting a punch to the left, he twisted around and brought his leg down in a diagonal strike, hitting her shoulder hard.

"Is that it," Sakura taunted. That kick seemed not to even faze her. She had grabbed his foot and spun him around and around before throwing him against the wall. Unbeknownst to him, she was trying her best not to focus on the pain from the kick he had dealt her… it felt dislocated.

Smirking, Syaoran wiped the blood away from his mouth and disappeared from her sight. Sakura was instantly on guard, trying to figure out which direction he would come from.

He went in for the kill. In the blink of an eye, he appeared right above her and punched at her repeatedly. Confident that he would have defeated her at last. No one had ever been able to evade this attack.

Sakura could not avoid it. That was for sure, but she could block every singly punch he threw at her and throw a kick towards his stomach. Since he was in the air, Syaoran had to twist away and fall on the ground to keep from being kicked too badly.

The kick hadn't hurt him as much as Sakura had intended, but there would be a painful bruise there the next day.

Before he could recover she raced over to his side and grabbed him by the arm before flinging him over her shoulder. Syaoran flew and hit the wall. His entire body screamed pain, but even so, he got up and got in a ready stance.

Sakura had to hide her surprise. She was no longer holding back, and yet the newcomer could keep up with her… and give some back in return.

Syaoran grinned at her, again wiping the blood at his mouth away. "Get ready for this Kinomoto!"

He began running at an unbelievable speed at her. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He opened his palm and struck her squarely in the back. She flew forward into the air, back arched.

When she landed on the ground she was coughing up blood, "Hm… Not bad… You're one of the only people ever able to make me do that."

Sakura got up slowly, and began to pant. Their hard breaths were in unison… inhale… exhale…

She rushed at Syaoran but stopped as soon as she saw that Eriol had walked up in front of her to block her, "That's it! I'm going to tell Clow-sama what happened here… and you both are coming with me! There shall be no more fighting! What happens to your mission if you get injured?"

Sakura ignored him and darted around him landing a wild punch on Syaoran's cheek.

---

---

**To be continued…**

I want to hear your thoughts on this story! I've revised this chapter so it's a little better than before. Let me know in a **review**.


	3. Students

**Disclaimer: Yah yah. I know. I don't own CCS. Don't gotta rub it in.**

So this chapter is officially revised.. just a little so that its not quite as it was before.

-----

------

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Three**

**------**

**-----**

"Sakura-san," a cool, crisp voice cut through the air.

The punch that had just barely made contact with Syaoran's face was now across the room. The girl had immediately jumped back at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Her fist immediately disappeared and an innocent smile quickly spread across her face.

"Clow-sama," Sakura nodded her head in respect. "What brings you down to the lower levels?" (Lower levels meaning training area.)

The man had long black hair and a noble face. As he strode over to Syaoran, the boy bowed low, "Clow-sama."

Syaoran had heard of this man... he was even distantly related to him. He was more powerful than any other person in the entire region. Though it was doubtful that anyone overseas at America was as prestigious as this man was. There was no one he respected more.

Clow had started JPSN all by himself. He was their first and best agent. He retired from field work eight years ago.

"Li-san," Clow motioned for Sakura to walk over to them. "Exactly what is going on? The two best agents fighting here is entirely unacceptable."

"Clow-sama we-" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura. "We were just having a friendly match. To... to test each other's skills." Her smile grew even larger. "You know how us agents are..."

Head turned towards her, Clow smiled down at the emerald-eyed teen, "You are our best agent... but somehow you can never lie to me... is it guilt?" Sakura bowed, "I can lie to everyone but you Clow-sama."

"Very well," the older man had a kind twinkle in his eye. "I'll let this little 'friendly' match go... I just don't want it to continue... You both have a field assignment together in a week... you two will train the new agents until then." Ruffling Sakura's hair affectionately, he gave her a hug and a pat on the head before leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Syaoran watched as both Clow and Eriol left the room. Ducking his head in a mix of fury and jealousy Syaoran's hands became a tight fist.

Why? Why was Clow so kind and familiar with HER! HE was HIS relative... you'd think he'd pay more attention to him... but no... was he even acknowledged?

HE was heir to the Li clan... HE was the better agent... maybe... HE was... was... UGH!

Syaoran jabbed a finger in front of Sakura's face, "Kinomoto. Why are YOU so familiar with HIM! What makes **you** something special?" His displeasure was evident, and Sakura merely shook her head.

"He's my father's adoptive brother... my dad and mom are in America... he's an architect so I stay here with my uncle and brother," Sakura seemed annoyed. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like it really matters. I know he's all powerful and famous and everything... but..." A look of realization dawned on her face, and a sly smile crept onto her pretty features. "I didn't realize that it would bother you so much. You aren't by any chance _jealous_ are you?"

"So he favors you because your his niece?" Syaoran folded his arms, refusing to answer her question. "That would explain why everyone here thinks so very highly of you. It's all starting to make sense."

"Why you!" Sakura held herself back, keeping her promise to Clow in mind.

"What?" he mocked. "Am I wrong?"

She glared back at him, "Dead wrong. We have orders, so pay attention. It's just like an _amateur_ to get caught up in petty things such as this. The practice rooms for trainees are over here."

Walking side by side, Syaoran looked over at Sakura. Contrary to his accusation of her being favored because of her status as a niece, he had already formed a grudging respect for her. It could not be denied that she was pretty strong. He could see why she was their top agent.

Her abilities in comparison to himself, however, had yet to be determined. While with most fighters he was able to realize the scope of their abilities fairly quickly, with her he was unable to do so. He'd have to spend some more time watching her.

Her unknown strength seemed to intrigue him and challenge him at the same time. If she really had caliber enough to be his partner, it would be worth his time to stay in Japan a little longer than expected.

He kept looking at her, observing her facial features, the slightly annoyed by expression on her face, and the smile she gave to everyone who said hi as she passed by.

"We're here," she cut into his thoughts. "I bet you've never trained newbies before... I'll show you. I hope you catch on soon, because I'm not going to teach by myself the entire time... normally I just supervise."

She walked over to the front of the room. Instantly all the agents were in a straight line, saluting and shouting, "Ma'am!"

"You're all lucky. I'm going to train you to be some of our top agents here so you better work at it, got it? As of today, me and this nobody whom you can ignore are going to teach you how to spy like real men and women," her voice was loud and commanding.

"But... we already learned what it takes to be a field agent!" one of the men shouted out. His peers merely glared at him, a couple elbowed him and told him to be silent. The owner of that voice really had no tact. Sakura was instantly in front of him.

Holding the man's chin between two slender fingers, she forced him to look up into her icy eyes, "Those are just the rudiments of the department. And..." She slapped him causing him to fall to the ground. "Even rookies should know not to question a superior... especially if she is JPSN's top agent."

Whispers of shock and joy swept across the room. They were going to be trained by the best! The man who had fallen turned beet red.

"What do you mean by the best, Kinomoto?" Syaoran crossed his arms and glared at her. He had been leaning casually against the wall, watching her every move.

"It means," the guy Sakura had slapped tried to make up for his earlier mistake. "That she is the BEST. Kinomoto-sama has no one who can patch her skills... except for maybe Clow-sama."

Syaoran brought his fist down on the man's face, "Are you saying I'M not a match for the likes of HER?"

"Put a cork in it Li," Sakura had saved the man from falling a second time by holding him up with one small arm. "I AM better than you... Besides, don't hit this guy... I kind of like him." The sly smile on her face annoyed him to no end.

"But," she turned back to the man, staring coldly at him. "You should know to NEVER even try to compare Clow-sama to me. He is MUCH better than I am."

He watched her, eyebrows raised as she told the man to do fifty push-ups. She was surprised when the rookie gaped at her. Obviously their previous training had not been sufficient. Fifty push-ups was nothing at all. It was the lightest punishment he had ever heard of.

But it was good that she respected Clow so much... he did as well. The both of them put together were no match for the renowned JPSN leader.

Syaoran began to stretch, but his eyes never left Sakura.

"Oi! Li! I need to show these people some fighting moves... I want you to be my straw dummy. I'm to lazy to go get one and hang it from the ceiling."

Rolling his eyes Syaoran got up and walked over to her. He let his hands rest carelessly, hooked in his pockets as he watched her get in a ready stance.

"Here it comes!" Sakura shouted as she began a series of kicks and punches. He blocked them all easily. She was obviously moving slower than usual so that the wannabes could see her actions clearly.

She ended as abruptly as she began and turned to their 'students,' "Ok! I want all of you to be able to that perfectly within... an hour? No mistakes."

"An hour?" I asked her as everyone got into pairs and began sparring. "Isn't that too long?"

She just shrugged, "One twitch of a mistake and they'll be getting a 'lecture' from me... trust me. You do NOT want to be 'lectured' by me."

Sakura turned away from him to hide a small smile.

Li Syaoran... he was still a mystery to her. There were few people she couldn't figure out within an hour or so of their company... and she had spent the whole day wit him. He may not have taught a class before, but he was more than capable of doing so. He knew to block rather than dodge so that the trainees could see how each move connected, and he was adept at matching her speed perfectly. Not any faster, not any slower.

She had found someone interesting after all. Maybe, just maybe, he was worthy of becoming her partner.

She raised her head in slight surprise as Syaoran got into a fighting position, "Come on, how about a rematch? I'm sure that the trainees won't tell on us."

No words needed to be said, she was eager to continue their early bout as well. Sakura began to move into a fighting stance as well. Her hands were fisted and her legs were balanced apart.

She kicked the ground to start her attack. Her foot flung up into the air as she did circular kicks first one then another with her other foot. It seemed almost like a dance that never ended. She moved towards him without pause.

She twirled around and around Syaoran. He couldn't connect any of his punches or kicks, she just flowed around them like water.

Syaoran could not feel it, but Sakura's feet were slamming down on him mercilessly, each of them hitting specific pressure points of his body so that the pain would be numbed... though he would feel it later.

Behind the neck, on the right shoulder, and so on. When she finished she was five feet away from him, her arms were opened, her left foot was behind her right one, and she was wearing a beautiful, mocking smile. Just for him.

Immediately, Syaoran's body became completely numb. Trying to move a single limb took a great deal of effort. He grunted unhappily. "You didn't even give me a chance to start my own attack."

"The early bird gets the worm, Li... and it looks like I was _way_ ahead of you. Better luck next time. It looks like **I** win _this_ round."

Syaoran wanted nothing more than to rip the conscending smirk off of her face. He smiled at the thought. "Well..." an idea popped up in his head. "If I lose, I'm taking you with me!" He wrapped his arms around her waist as fast as he could, but the sudden movement sent them both stumbling to the wall.

Soon Syaoran was staring into Sakura's clear, emerald eyes. One arm was around her waist, supporting her, the other was against the wall, supporting his weight.

A blush crept onto both of their faces.

**To be continued...**

MUAHAHAHA I think I just might make them kiss... what do you think? REVIEW!


	4. Our First Mission Together

**Disclaimer: And so… CCS is not mine, and all the other normal disclaimers that obviously apply… is there really even a need for this thing?**

Thanks for all the reviews! I love to hear everyone's comments and suggestions – they're really nice! Also, this chapter has officially been revised!

-----

-----

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Four**

-----

-----

Sakura's face was bright pink as opposed to Syaoran's dark red.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Sakura stuttered. She moved to push him up off of her, but before her hand even came in contact with him, he had already jumped back and was five feet away.

"Sorry," he muttered. Sakura sighed and looked at their class... needless to say their previous… predicament had attracted quite a bit of attention. Attention she _didn't_ need.

"So... are you two a couple?" a girl gushed. Her high-pitched giggle rang through the very silent room… and she began to notice that she was the only one laughing. "Um… what…. You see, what I meant was-"

JPSN's top spy wasted no time is sending the impudent newcomer flying across the room. Her partner, on the other hand, was busy releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That is nonsense! It's just a consequence of sparring! Speaking of sparring, what should you idiots be doing!" Sakura shouted. "The clock hasn't stopped ticking. One mistake and I'll send you back to first level training!" The trainees immediately went back to their fighting, but she could tell that they were no longer focused.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her auburn hair and tried to calm the conspicuous pink flush on her face. Her heart was racing… but it wasn't as if situations like this hadn't happened before… it was just…

She blushed again.

The look on his face… the way his breath had tickled her lips… the depth of his gentle amber eyes… it had been so different from anything that had happened to her before. Was it just her or did Syaoran look a lot more handsome than he did just a minute ago?

------

The rest of their week of training went smoothly. Both Syaoran and Sakura had drilled the poor up and coming spies mercilessly… if it was because of the "situation" that had occurred the first day, none of the trainees dared to ask.

Sakura walked into the high-tech room first, followed by her Chinese counterpart. Eriol motioned for the two of them to have a seat.

"You're mission is to get as much information out of him as you can, then kill him." Eriol began. "The man you are tracking is Japan's most corrupt, rich government official – I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is Tamaguchi Hitonari. He's known for his wits and ruthlessness when it comes to business… but is even for famous for his interest in beautiful women." He threw Sakura a look, and she merely rolled her eyes in response.

"It's the people he hires you have to watch out for. All around him, his secretaries, maids, cooks, you name it. They have all been trained to a certain extent. Their sole purpose in life… is to preserve _his_ life. No matter how ugly and repulsive he is, his staff is the best. They'll protect him to the death, just because it's their mission. Both of you need to be on your guard, not that I really need to tell you."

"I want you two to go undercover as husband and wife-"

"We'll be going as brother and sister," Sakura cut in. "I'm not familiar enough with Li to act his wife just yet… not that I want to." The two of them glared at each other. "Plus," she continued. "We'll lose an edge if I'm already 'married' to someone. You said he likes beautiful women, right?"

Syaoran snorted, "So I don't see how that has anything to do with _you_."

"Why you-"

"VERY WELL!" Eriol cut in before another battle started. "The two of you will be hired as personal body guards – brother and sister. You'll be meeting him in two hours so I suggest you get a move on."

He handed them their uniforms, "Oh, and Clow-sama wants this mission completed within a month tops. We can't have our two best spies wasting too much time on a simple mission like this. We've got other jobs for you to do. Get all the information you can out of him. That's it. Good luck."

Syaoran and Sakura rose from their chairs and bowed. "Don't worry Eriol," Sakura called over her shoulder. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

Syaoran was driving a black Mercedes with Sakura in the passenger's seat. It was Sakura's car and she had insisted on driving it, but Syaoran had refused to ride when she was at the wheel, so the two had gone through a series of fights before finally deciding on rock-paper-scissors.

(Do I need to say who won?)

Syaoran sped Sakura's car down the street, the houses became blurs and it was impossible even to spot people… but it didn't really impress Sakura. One of these days she was going to show Mr. Chinese what it was like to _really_ ride.

As the car raced towards their destination at an amazing speed, Sakura surveyed her attire. The uniform given her was _definitely_ mandated by Tamaguchi… it was way too tiny for her comfort, but she noted that Eriol had tweaked it just a little.

Sakura was dressed in a black, knee-length, leather skirt with slits at the sides for mobility (or for her new boss to look at). The sides rode up on her hips, revealing a lot of her legs. Her boots had heels to them, and reached up to her ankles. For a top she wore a white spaghetti strap shirt that ended just above her belly button. Her jacket was also leather, and on the front right-hand pocket the Tamaguchi Company Emblem was sewn on.

It was a perverted outfit. However, there were a few nice additions JPSN had added on for her. The knives hidden in her boots, skirt, and in the contours of her jacket sleeves made her feel more at home.

Her hair had been done up in a bun, with the ends fanning out at the top of her head. The same deadly senbon needles she used to hold her bun up at school the day she had met Syaoran were also present. She had temporarily dyed the ends of her hair a brilliant emerald green. If she was lucky, anyone who remembered her would remember the green of her hair, not her face.

Her sunglasses doubled as a database computer, and her earrings were communicators. She smiled quietly to herself as she listened to the sound of Eriol humming a song while typing on his laptop. Her pink lips tilted upwards even more as she heard him spill his coffee and shout curses. Eriol would be Eriol.

Unbeknownst to her, Syaoran was watching her smile. The small smile on his own face also went unnoticed by her.

Her "brother's" outfit was much more appropriate. He wore black, leather pants with a matching jacket. He had a white shirt on and his shoes were black and easy to run in.

He also wore a pair of sunglasses and had on a large, silver watch. Like Sakura, he had a gun hidden in the back of his hip, courtesy of Tamaguchi.

"Ugh... I'm not sure I want to be this guy's personal bodyguard," Sakura yawned. "I mean, this entire outfit screams pervert."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her, "Get over it. We're here."

The two got out of the car and quickly proceeded up the stairs into the large building before them.

"We're Saiyuki and Satoshi. The new bodyguards for Tamaguchi- sama," Sakura said to the lady at the front desk. "We were told to meet him in his chambers."

"The top floor is his chambers," the woman had not even looked up. Sakura bit back a nasty remark directed at the lady's lack of members, keeping in mind that all of Hitonari's workers were trained fighters.

When she turned to look at Syaoran, his eyes were mocking her. When they stepped into the elevator he laughed, "You're so easily offended. Got to keep a rein on your temper in this type of business… or didn't you know?"

"Put a cork in it Li," Sakura hissed as she walked out into Tamaguchi's rooms next to him. Holding up his arms in mock innocence Syaoran grinned, "I didn't realize that I would offend you so, Sister-_dear_. I'm terribly sorry."

Shooting him another glare to silence him, Sakura knocked on a large, red oak door and pushed it open.

The two entered the room side-by-side, "Tamaguchi-sama..."

A fat man in a suit was sitting on his bed. Upon seeing Sakura and Syaoran he got up and opened his arms as if to welcome them...

... but hugged Sakura instead.

**To be continued...**

Like I stated earlier, I always appreciate a nice **review** that let's me know what you think about how the story is going. It helps me keep my standards high and it helps to keep _you_ happy! Please **review**!


	5. Pervert

**Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers.**

Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, anyway. I'm glad that a lot of you are enjoying the chapters so far – I know they aren't that great, but I'm doing my best. :D

Thanks to everyone who has been continually giving me support in my fanictions!

-----

**Hidden Secrets **

Chapter Five

------

Syaoran's hand unconsciously balled into a fist. His eyes narrowed as they stared at his new "employer". He frowned and wondered whether or not it would be appropriate for him to go and pry the fat man off of Sakura. After all, he _was_ supposed to be the older brother wasn't he? But after taking a deep breath, Syaoran decided against it. Sakura could take care of herself… against _this_ man at least. It wasn't as if it was any of his business anyway.

So why did he feel upset? Did it bother him that much that his newly found rival had men all over her?

Sakura's eye twitched visibly as she struggled to stay cool. She pried Hitonari's pudgy arms off of her non-too-gently.

"Excuse me, Tamaguchi-sama. I do believe you are drunk. I am not your wife," Sakura stood and brushed herself off. "I am Murasaki Saiyuki and this is my brother Satoshi... we're your new bodyguards." Sakura's voice was filled with strained patience, and Syaoran couldn't blame her. After being hugged by such a repulsive man, most people would have shuddered. _She_ looked like she wanted to… but held it in.

Syaoran had to hide his smile. If Tamaguchi wasn't a mission… Sakura would have sent him flying even farther than she had thrown _him_ a week before when they were taking acre of the trainees.

Tamaguchi laughed… the sound was irritating. "Ohoho… I'm so sorry to have startled you, Saiyuki-san," he shook both their hands, but he lingered when his fingers touched Sakura's. "I'm a very _welcoming_ person and I tend to give hugs to people I am fond of."

Syaoran's eye twitched.

His grin disappeared as he turned to Syaoran. "Ah, and I would like the two of you to accompany wherever I go. My safety is your number one priority… as I assume you already know. My contacts have assured me that the two of you are the best of the best – I expect nothing less from the two of you."

They bowed.

"When I enter a room... Satoshi-san, you can stay outside to guard the door while Saiyuki-san can guard me within the room. These arrangements are for all twenty-four hours of the day," he crossed him arms and stared hard at the Chinese spy. "Am I understood?"

"Of course, Tamaguchi-sama," he would **not** show how bothered he was by these new arrangements. What he _would_ admit he was bothered by was Hitonari's obvious, repulsive thoughts.

"Though," Syaoran's voice was tart. "I think it is best if Saiyuki and I switch... positions. It would be most uncomfortable if you needed to change or use the restroom."

Sakura nodded so much that Syaoran was beginning to worry her head might fall off her shoulders. The relief she expressed made him want to laugh.

"Very well," Hitonari sighed. "You begin tomorrow... today, why don't you accompany me around the grounds? We can talk about how things in my home run."

His eyes were been glued to Sakura who wanted to be anywhere but next to him. She let out a long sigh and changed her attitude. It was time for work. Linking her arms coyly with their new employer, Sakura let out a flirtatious laugh. "You are too kind. It's so nice to work under someone as considerate as you."

Hitonari seemed quite pleased, "Why, not at al Saiyuki-san, but really, do call me Hitonari." Sakura laughed at this response and the two of them began walking out of the room.

Syaoran frowned. At least _he_ didn't have to worry about sticking too close with Tamaguchi. The man's skin was so blubbery it looked as if it would stick permanently to whoever touched it. He pitied Sakura. It was good to be a guy.

They had walked out into the garden and up to a large, white fountain with two angels pouring water into a crystal basin.

"Satoshi…" Sakura turned her head and batted her eyelashes at the dishonest government official. "Tamaguchi… I mean, Hitonari-sama wants you be a dear and check out our surroundings real quick." She looked back at Syaoran and mouthed "**REAL** quick."

"Of course," he bowed to Tamaguchi and pretended to walk off. As soon as they weren't looking, Syaoran slipped into some bushes in the garden, watching what the two were doing.

Sitting casually onto the lip of the fountain Sakura patted the seat next to her and Hitonari took it.

"Tamaguchi-sama..."

"I thought you were calling me Hitonari."

"Hitonari-sama… you have such a beautiful garden here..."

Syaoran winced as a pair of birds exploded out of the bush in front of him. _That_ had scared him… but what had scared him even more was that Sakura was flirting with a fat man **_way_** past his prime.

"Unfortunately, this garden will never be as beautiful as you, my dear. You are the finest flower I see."

Syaoran gave him points for sappy pick-up lines.

Sakura did not seem at all fazed by their close proximity, "You are just so sweet! But... truly, how did you ever manage to buy and fashion such an... amazing place?"

"Government officials are paid very well, my dear," he slipped a pudgy arm around her shoulders.

Smiling cutely at him, Sakura playfully nudged him away, "Aw... but my adoptive great uncle was a high ranking official for China... and he could not afford such finery... tell me... how did you do it? Do you have some kind of dirty secret?"

She snuggled up close to him, skillfully sliding a slender leg up against his, "Tell me… I _love_ men who like to play dirty. I won't hold anything against you."

Even from behind the bush, Syaoran was worried that someone would notice his bright, glowing blush. Sakura's display was enticing, but it was so embarrassing to have to snuggle up to someone so… disgusting. He had a new admiration for her control.

"I just cannot hide anything from you, can I?" he put a hand on her leg. "Well... let's just say I keep 'tabs' on my fellow officials... like I said, we are all paid very well so I can collect quite a large... sum from them."

His hand began creeping up her thigh, but Sakura pushed it away and pouted, "Come on... It was getting so interesting, don't leave me hanging. Tell me about these... 'tabs.'"

She made S shapes on his chest with the tip of her finger.

"W-well, It's quite a long story… you're truly interested? I can't just give this information away..." his breath had become unsteady.

Seeing her cue, Sakura went in for the kill. She put a playful pout on her face, "Please, I work for you my liege. Besides, I'm pretty much a nobody... my sole purpose in life is to keep you safe. Now who would I tell? I'm just an interested listener... but if it is really that much... don't tell me, have someone print it out on paper and I'll read it some other time. Unless it's… too much trouble?"

With a trained actress' precision, Sakura looked away with a sad look on her face, and put a little distance between the two of them.

"No! Of course not... it is not too much trouble! I'll have it done... later... Let's just have 'fun' for now," he took her hand in his and leaned his face towards hers.

Just as their lips were about to make contact, Sakura turned her head and began whispering in his ear. Sakura's other hand slid behind him and hit him sharply on the back of his neck.

Hitonari dropped unconscious onto the ground and Sakura stood up with a smirk on her face, "Sweet dreams, fatty. Unfortunately for you, men like you just aren't my type. Li... come out already."

"That was well done," Syaoran was still a little red in the face.

Waving her hand in the air Sakura laughed, "Of course it was... I talk in my sexy voice and men like _him _get stupid. When he wakes up I'll be shocked that he forgot what actually 'happened.'"

"Yeah, you're right. That was nothing," he snuck a glance at her. "Nothing worth me complimenting you about after all."

Sakura grit her teeth, "Li Syaoran… you are _so_…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Out of a nearby tree a woman came and attacked the auburn-haired spy. Her red nails curled around Sakura's neck and slowly droplets of blood began flowing down.

**To be Continued…**

Yeah… this chapter isn't really my kind of style. Did the flirting seem awkward? I'm not really good with suggestive stuff. 

Oh well. As always, your comments and **reviews** are greatly appreciated.


	6. Murderous Pain

**Disclaimer: Yes… ownership over Card Captor Sakura would be nice… :D**

P sorry for the wait. My stupid wireless connection is down.

Okay! This chapter is officially revised and edited! Sorry for the wait.

-----

-----

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Six**

**------**

**------**

Sakura's response was immediate, just as Syaoran expected it to be. On instinct, she brought the dagger from her left sleeve up and stabbed her attacker in the arm and knocked her over in one fluid motion. The small injury on her neck didn't even seem to faze her.

Syaoran held a cold blade to the woman's neck as she lay on the ground. "Make a noise and your dead." He looked up at Sakura, "You okay?"

Giving him an affirmative nod, Sakura looked at the woman on the ground and sighed, "You ma'am are big fool. You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you went and called for backup before trying to kill me… which you _didn't_ do, did you? Or else some other people would be springing out of shadows making attempts on my life while I do _this_!"

She picked her up by the collar of her shirt and slapped her hard across the face sending to her the floor once more.

Grinding her foot into the red-eyed woman's stomach, Sakura plastered a menacing grin on her face, "Now, you're going to tell me the truth… because anything _but_ the truth **hurts**, am I correct?"

The fighter nodded, trying to stop her trembling.

"Did anyone else see us?"

Shaking her head furiously, the lady shrunk into a little ball, "I-I saw you because I happened to be passing by... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill... well... it's my job!"

Making her voice cold and eerie, Sakura leaned in, "Are you sure no one saw us? I mean... I wouldn't want any more nasty surprises."

"NO! No one else saw you… please… I don't want to die…"

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to!" Syaoran growled. He hated this part. The victim begged for her life, but nothing could be done.

Sakura didn't say anything, though the cold, hard edge never left her eyes. Walking over to Syaoran's side, she whispered, "Do we have any other options? She was just doing her job…"

His amber eyes noted the slumping of her shoulders. "I'm afraid I don't see any… we're just doing our job as well. Things are in your favor you know. She would have killed you, but instead you are not going to be the one dead."

"Woman… what's your name. You're real one if you please," she strode back over to the brunette's side.

Her eyes darted from Sakura to Syaoran, not sure of what was going to happen. But either way she was in a bad situation. The only thing she could do was do her best to stay alive.

"Hiromi Aya."

"Hiromi-san," Sakura crouched down on the ground next to her.

Syaoran frowned, "Sakura. We don't have much time. Someone else might notice."

Her shoulders tensed before she let out a long sigh. "Hiromi-san close your eyes."

The woman whimpered, but closed her eyes.

"Just _do_ it," Syaoran told her. It would just be worse if she took too long.

"I know." Without warning, Sakura hit a spot on the back of Hiromi's spine, causing her body to fall limp and unconscious. She drew her gun out quickly and put a silencer on it.

"Do you… want me to do it for you?" Syaoran offered. It was obviously hard on her. She was too kind – no matter how many times she killed he doubted she'd get used to it… just enough to carry the mission out.

"No thank you Li," she regained her former composure. "I can take care of this myself." It was done before he could blink. He heard a soft gunshot ring through the area and then the woman was dead. "I'm afraid we don't have the time to bury her," she continued. "We have to go finish the mission. Because we were discovered by her I doubt we have the time to wait for Tamaguchi's print out."

Syaoran tried to lift the mood as he hid the dead woman in the tree, "I thought you were calling him Hitonari."

"Hm…? Oh… oh yeah…" She was obviously bothered by it, but didn't say anything else on the subject. "Let's go." She turned on her heel and headed back to the mansion.

Syaoran paused to watch her retreating back for a moment before shaking his head and following after her.

-----------

Sakura sat in the control room of Hitonari's home. She faced a computer screen and was rapidly pressing away at keys.

Syaoran had told a few guards to watch the still unconscious Hitonari as he was 'sleeping,' since both he and Sakura needed to go to eat dinner.

He was currently standing behind Sakura who seemed very focused on the screen.

"The complexity of this system is amazing," her voice was steady. "The security system is nearly impenetrable and all the information files in this database and layered with code upon code! But... it looks like they can all be opened in an instant with a master password... I wonder if I can get it from Hitonari..."

Syaoran grimaced, "I do NOT want to watch another scene between you two. One was disturbing enough. Besides, you are already getting all the blackmail information on other government officials... he probably won't give you the master password.

"We'll have to find out some other way then," Sakura rose. "I just hope that no one will miss that woman."

"We'll just have to keep close to Hitonari and every time one of the guards comes to tell him something we'll have to cause a distraction. We'll just have to make do. If we can somehow manage to break into the system by tomorrow we'll be okay."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "This is too well-guarded. It rivals JPSN's own security... and even I've never been able to crack that one before. This is the second computer I've not been able to completely dissect. I can get about half the information I want, the rest is hidden in a huge maze that would take months to decode."

"Time we don't have… though I expected more out of you," he was teasing her. "I thought you said you were a genius when it comes to computers."

She smirked, "And you think you can do better? I'd like to see you try."

"Unfortunately, like I said," he sneered. "That's time we don't have."

Sakura scoffed, "Excuses! Just admit that you can't do better and that I'm better than you are already. Your skills, however admirable, just don't match up to mine!"

"You're only half right. My skills _are_ admirable, and they are **much** better than yours," they were falling back into their usual pace again. He'd challenge her, and then she'd up the ante. It would go back and forth and back and forth until one of them blew and fighting ensued.

"Too bad for us, but this is a mission. I'm sure you at least know that we can't possibly fight amongst ourselves during a mission," Syaoran laughed.

"You, Li Syaoran, are the most arrogant person I have ever met," she crossed her arms. "You really have a big head."

"At least I have one that functions properly!"

"You!"

----

-------

**To be continued...**

I know that this chapter was slightly out of place, but after I went through revising it I wasn't sure what I could do with the storyline… so I kinda just made it sound better. Anyway. However odd it is, I'd still like to hear your thoughts through a **review**!


	7. Shut up

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

Tralalala… yes I've updated yet again:D

I know, I'm on a roll! xD

----

--------

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Seven**

--------

----

"He is SO gullible!" Sakura grinned as she handed Syaoran the stack of papers with the information Hitonari was using to blackmail government officials with. "Now tell me I didn't do a good job."

Scowling at her Syaoran retorted, "I already said so for getting the info back when he first promised to give it to you, but we still need the password to the mainframe of his computer..."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what _I'm _here for. I keep telling you how I'm better than you are," Sakura grabbed her partner's arm and pulled him towards the control room.

She sat in the chair and began quickly clicking around on the screen, pressing certain keys to pass through certain files. Finally, she stopped on a large window with a small box that said "PASSWORD: " on it.

Sticking her tongue out at the bemused Syaoran she swiftly typed "Under the Cherry Tree" into the blank.

It worked.

Pages and pages of information began springing up on the large screen. Sakura merely smirked and Syaoran and within a minute had decoded and loaded all the information onto two disks, and had sent a copy to JPSN.

"There. One disk for you, one disk for me, and a copy sent to headquarters. That way, if one or both of us lose our disks, at least a copy was sent to JPSN and vice versa," looking haughtily at Syaoran, Sakura grinned. "Now tell me I didn't do a good job."

"Oh shut up!" Syaoran grabbed a disk and stomped out of the room. "Besides, we still have to check if that guy has any extra info not stored in a computer."

"Oh, Li..." Sakura taunted in a sing-song voice. "What if I told you I knew where to find some more secrets Hitonari has been hiding?"

Turning around, he crossed his arms, "I see that you two certainly get along great. You're a match made in heaven."

Despite Syaoran's protests of how repulsive it would be, Sakura had gone straight ahead and coaxed the information out of Hitonari using a method only women could utilize.

"Is someone jealous?" Sakura just grinned as he flipped her off. "The password, 'Under the Cherry Tree...' He talks so much when he's drunk! Though I suppose we ought to be grateful, it makes our job a lot easier. This 'Under the Cherry Tree' has a special meaning to him." She batted her eyelashes at her partner. "Something hidden under a cherry tree!"

"Fine. You get that information... I'm going to go check his room," Syaoran stormed out muttering curses about women.

Carefully checking for any people, Syaoran stealthily jumped through the window and into the room. He began quickly and quietly sifting through various papers.

"Bingo," Syaoran grinned as he pressed the corner of a table drawer. Inside, was a stack of papers, quickly swiping them, he closed the fake bottom of the table drawer. Searching the room again, making sure he hadn't missed anything he left, leaving the room exactly as it was before, with the exception of a missing stack of papers.

Walking towards the garden to meet Sakura, he heard a loud scream, "AII! Ghosts!"

Syaoran sprinted towards the source of the sound and found Sakura fallen on the ground, surrounded by men with guns.

He drew the dagger hidden in his waistband and slit the throats of two men. "Hey! Kinomoto! Are you ok?"

"Baka," Sakura hissed in his ear as she stood. "Don't yell my name so loud! People have heard of me!"

Too fast for the eye to follow, she threw kunai at them in rapid succession. After all of her small but lethal weapons had fallen onto the ground, there were still five men standing.

"Fancy but not effective," Syaoran snorted. "Anyhow, we have to kill Hitonari tonight if not right now and get out of here. I'll bet anything we can't get rid of these bodies in time... and some people probably heard all the commotion we were making.

"I already got some files from that old guy's room... how'd you do with the Sakura trees?" pausing, Syaoran thought for a moment. "And besides, what happened? Why in the world were you screaming about ghosts?"

Her face became pink, "N-None of your business! It's just... I'm scared of ghosts is all... and they startled me..."

Syaoran burst out laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHA! Ghosts! You're scared of ghosts! What'd they do to you? Say 'BOO!'?"

Shoving a slip of paper at him, Sakura frowned, "Here you go. This was buried under the tree."

On it was written "We'll take care of him on Friday. Meet me at the bar at 2:00 tomorrow; we'll work out the details there."

"We have to kill Hitonari now though, you know," Sakura's voice was frank. The amber-eyed boy nodded, "Don't worry about it... Hitonari will make it to the meeting... dead or alive."

Raising a delicate eyebrow Sakura questioned, "And how, Li, do you expect to do that?" "You'll figure it out. For now, let's just kill that rich pervert."

"Agreed."

"Kinomoto."

"What?"

"Tell me I didn't do a good job, saving your a. (From the guys surround her.)

"Shut up... you did an ok job."

"Don't I get a thanks?"

"Don't push it."

**To be continued...**

Won't it be interesting... how Syaoran manages to kill the old fart and have him attend the meeting the next day... and how will he figure which bar it is?

Let me know what you think in a **review**. :D


	8. Charming men and kisses

**Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever over Card Captor Sakura so it would be very much appreciated if everyone refrained from suing me. :D**

Sorry for the delay, but I've updated _and_ revised this chapter! I apologize for the poorly writtenness… (is that a word?) of the chapter before. xD

-----

--------

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Eight**

--------

-----

"Ugh. I can NOT believe I'm doing this," Sakura groaned. She was currently wearing a red dress with **extremely** high slits up the sides of it, not to mention the very inappropriate neckline. While the dress itself would have been pretty enough, Sakura felt like a whore in it. Everything about it was unconventional. She couldn't even hide knives in her sleeves because there _were no sleeves_!

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine as she thought about what Touya would say if he saw her wearing such a… revealing dress. She was just glad that that was impossible since her older brother was currently visiting a friend in America.

Other than the dress, however, Sakura felt completely comfortable. She had bought a pair of black heels especially for the occasion and she brushed on some light makeup to highlight her face a bit. Her hair was done up in a high bun with her usual needles sticking out of the sides.

Around her neck was a long, silver chain with a large emerald at the bottom courtesy of Hitonari's credit card. (xD) Her earrings and bracelet also sported sparkling jewels. The emerald in her necklace had a small camera installed into it and her earrings had communicators hidden in them.

With it, she could listen to instructions from Eriolas he watched what happened through the camera. The emerald on her wrist was an audio recorder, and she could talk to him through it.

Next to her was Hitonari. The devious man was in a black tux... not that made him look any better.

"I _told_ you. You didn't have to come, but it was _you_ who insisted on coming," instead of Hitonari's slow and stupid voice, Syaoran's warm and crisp one came from the fat lips. He shifted around uncomfortably. The disguise was perfect, almost too perfect. It made him feel very… unbalanced. He was used to having so much body fat hanging off of him.

The two of them had already exterminated the grotesque insect of a government official and had taken care of all servants close to him. All his other workers thought he was on a vacation. It would be weeks before they would sort everything out. They wouldn't be able to figure anything out until weeks after the two spies had already returned to JPSN.

In the meantime, Syaoran would take over Hitonari's role as a corrupt businessman and Sakura would be his bodyguard. In order to keep up appearances, she was, of course, dressed up in an outfit that Hitonari's female workers were famous for.

"Ah... Hiwatari-san!" Syaoran immediately slipped into a fake voice. Sakura snickered. His old geezer accent was flawless.

They were in a bar, and the man standing in front of them was none other than Hiwatari Shinosuke. Hiwatari was neither fat nor old. In fact, he appeared to be a charming, peaceful government official. He had short brown hair and a fatherly beard that was well trimmed. His tux complimented him and he had a large smile.

It made Sakura really wonder if they had met up with the correct man. He looked so nice… though she knew from experience that appearances could be deceiving. The man standing next to him, however, didn't look half as kind as Houjo. He was dressed head to toe in a heavy, black bodyguard outfit. He was _huge_ and impressive to the eye, but Sakura failed to see what was impressive just yet. Size wasn't such a huge factor in determining who was stronger.

Houjo gave his business partner a sly smile, "Tamaguchi-san, it's so good to see you. Now, have you gotten the layout for Sagara's home?"

Sakura snorted. His good nature was definitely a façade...

"Yes," Syaoran quickly picked up on what was happening. "But I didn't actually bring the information with me here. There's far too many people. We can meet together later in a place much more secluded. Shall we go to the private room I prepared to talk? Away from all the noise." Syaoran motioned for everyone to follow.

"That would be wonderful... oh! Excuse me for not addressing myself to you earlier. My name is Hiwatari Houjo-san, Miss...?" his attention was now focused on Sakura who played her part perfectly.

Batting her eyelashes, Sakura smiled at him, "My name is Saiyuki... Avalon Saiyuki. I'm Hitonari's bodyguard... pleasure to meet you, Hiwatari-san."

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine, Avalon-san, and you mustn't address me so formally," he tried to take her hand, but Sakura drew away coyly and hung onto Syaoran's arm. "Then you must call me Saiyuki... Houjo-san."

"Of course. Shall we?" with a slightly disappointed face, all four of them entered a dark room with a table in the center.

"Now to business, Hiwatari-san," Syaoran sat down on a mat, and pulled Sakura onto his lap. (Something Hitonari would most definitely have done.) "So Friday has definitely been confirmed?" He hid the small blush that rose to his face as Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position and rested her head onto his chest.

"Yes. Yes. Of course," the brown-haired man sighed. "You've asked me that at least a million times. Don't be so nervous, no one will know it was us. In fact, there won't even be any bloodshed. I've devised a foolproof plan."

Syaoran leaned in, intrigued, "Interesting... how does this 'foolproof' plan work?"

"Well, Shinosuke-san isn't exactly a young man anymore," there was an evil smile on his face.

"Yes. I know that."

"And you realize sudden, abrupt changes in temperature can cause severe heart attacks for those above a certain age."

"Your point?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He had long since realized Houjo's despicable objectives, but he held back from saying anything just yet.

"Sagara's home is controlled completely electronically. All the systems are connected to one main, control room. This includes heating and air conditioning," Houjo smirked. Sakura wanted to rip the arrogant expression of his face.

Syaoran hid a look of disgust and leaned in over the table, as if really getting into the plan. "I'm beginning to like this," he lied.

"You should. I already have found the necessary codes to change the temperature in his room. We could drop the temperature to thirty degrees..." A sinister smile began to form on Houjo's lips.

"... and within a few seconds raise it up to a hundred!" Syaoran finished for him.

"Exactly."

"You were right, this plan _is _foolproof." Except for the fact that _they_ were going to mess it all up. Hiwatari Houjo had no idea that the people he was revealing all his plans to were actually the two most powerful spies in all of Japan.

Hiwatari's eyes gleamed, "Yes it is, but I need the layout to be able to sneak one of my men into the control room... send it to me later tonight and it'll be done by the day after tomorrow."

"Excellent," Syaoran reached over and shook his 'business partner's' hand. "It was good doing business with you... our ranks and pay will rise immensely with his death though I'm surprised with such an amazing plan you couldn't get the blueprint yourself."

The man simply laughed and shook his head. If I'm the only man that gets close to Shinosuke during this time I'm afraid that I'll become just a _little_ too suspicious.

A tense voice suddenly exploded into Sakura's ear, "Sakura! Get you, Syaoran, and this Hiwatari out of there! Seems like there was a fight in the bar. Police are coming! You need to get everyone out of there now! We'll deal with this plan to murder Shinosuke-san later!"

"Got it," Sakura whispered into her bracelet. She leaned over onto Syaoran and whispered something into his ear.

He nodded at her and said, "It is getting late we really should leave... Saiyuki... go check outside for a moment, would you?"

Swiftly getting up and walking over to the door, Sakura spent only a moment peeking out before returning to the two 'gentlemen' sitting at the table.

"Hitonari-sama it seems like there was a fight and there are policemen are outside!" Sakura's voice was filled with urgency. "We need to leave now! Houjo-san too, of course. It would be problematic if they found us here now."

"Very well," Syaoran rose and Sakura helped him into his black coat, "It is time to take our leave then." Sakura once again to her partner's arm and the four of them quickly slipped outside of the bar through the back entrance.

"Goodbye Houjo-san," Sakura waved to the departing man. As soon as he left she dropped Syaoran's arm like it was a piece of hot coal. Syaoran didn't seem to mind. He began furiously wiping make-up off his face with his sleeve, "Ugh. I can't _stand_ looking like that fat old man!"

Sakura laughed and took her handkerchief out, helping him wipe all the makeup off. "Do you want to take some of those packs of fat wrapped around your stomach off too?" she smothered a wave of giggles. "But you know, that look really does suit you."

He glared at her. "Then stop helping me get the makeup off! Geez"

Sakura stopped wiping, as if suddenly realizing what she was doing. What _was_ she doing? It was odd that she was acting so familiar with him… this was only their first mission together, and while she respected his skills she thought of him as a rival, not a friend.

"_I'm_ driving back to JPSN," she changed the subject quickly. "You drove here after all."

"No way! Rock-paper-scissors! Rock-paper-scissors!"

And so they played rock-paper-scissors.

Sakura had been mumbling about cheaters to herself as Syaoran sped the two of them down the road when he broke the silence between them. Looking away from the road, he watched her quietly for a moment before speaking, "You sure looked like you were having fun flirting with Shinosuke today. I suppose he _is_ a lot better than Hitonari, but you really have bad taste in men."

"Hm? Oh. Well it _was_ better than with Hitonari," Sakura shuddered at the memory. "Besides, he was charming. A regular ladies man... more of a gentleman than _you_ anyway."

"Hey! At least _I_ don't go around planning the deaths of high-ranking government officials! Or are murderers your type of guy?" Syaoran put his hands up in defense.

"Eep! Put your hands back on that steering wheel!" Sakura screeched. She made a grab for the wheel and kept them from spinning off the road. After sending him a conscending glare, she continued. "And actually... you **do** go around planning the deaths of high-ranking government officials. Or did you forget about Hitonari?"

The amber-eyed man obeyed and put his hands back to work, steering the car, "No. I didn't forget about him. It's not the same, killing him was an order, and you didn't answer the other question. Is he you type of guy?"

"Just because I'm good at flirting doesn't mean that he is my type of guy… but I guess that charming men are my type of guy," Sakura giggled. "Besides, I bet he's a good kisser... definitely better than you."

"Better than me?" Syaoran snorted.

"A whole lot better," she laughed in response.

He frowned. He hated to lose. "And what makes you think that?"

Sakura winked at him, "Well for starters he looks a lot better than you. And he seems to have had experience? I'll bet that you haven't kissed a girl for anything other than work all your life."

"Oh, yeah?" He wanted to avoid her second comment. "I think I'm pretty darn handsome." It wasn't as if he could tell her that she was right.

"Well I suppose you're okay-looking, but I'm sure whoever told you that you were handsome had fairly low standards." She was challenging him! He'd show her what it meant to mess with Li Syaoran.

"Prove it."

"Prove what? That you're not as hot as him? That's a matter of opinion."

"No," he shook his head and smiled at her. "I meant… this."

Syaoran leaned in, putting his face dangerously close to Sakura's. Slowly, he closed his eyes and…

**To be continued…**

I know I left off in a cliffhanger-y spot. xD I'll try to update soon. Let me know what you think in a **review**, okay:D


	9. Mystery Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... though I deserve to. =P

Hehehe. Sorry for the delay again, everyone. Just to let you know, I have a new CCS story: Surfacing Memories. Please, if you have the time, check it out.

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Nine

Sakura's POV

"Wah!!!!!" Sakura ignored Syaoran's "kiss" and instead made a dive for the wheel, turning it sharply to the left to avoid a nasty collision. "Are you nuts?!?! Keep your eyes on the road you maniac!!"

Seriously! What was he thinking? We can kiss _after_ we get off the car. Geez!

.... Did I just say that we could kiss? ... that we could kiss at all?? AHHHHHH SAKURA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!

Syaoran just smirked, he was obviously unfazed by her earlier brush off, "So... looks like we won't be able to see who the better kisser is."

"Shut up! He's more handsome and charming than you will ever be! ... except for the fact that he's evil! He's a lady's type of guy," Sakura frowned.

"Who said you were a lady?"

"Why you!"

"Kinomoto Sakura returning back from mission," Sakura reported to Eriol.

"Li Syaoran returning back from mission," Syaoran also reported to Eriol.

"Cool," Eriol grinned. "Give me the information you got from this assignment. You can go to your office or something, Sakura. Syaoran... why don't you join her? We still don't have an office for you yet, why don't you guys share?"

"Nope," Sakura stood up. "No way in hll is he sharing an office with me... but he can come and stay there for a little while if he want..."

Syaoran's head turned towards her in surprise. Was she actually offering to let him hang with her?

"Nice place," Syaoran commented. Truth be told, he thought it would be pink. She looked like the type of girl that was all about pink. "No pink."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes. No pink. Pink is only an act I put on for school... though I don't see anything wrong with the color. It's my favorite color, even though I don't act 'pink.'"

"Oh."

Suddenly a loudspeaker went off in the room, "Kinomoto-san, Li-san, I need you up in my office please."

"That's Clow," Sakura told Syaoran. "He's the only one who can communicate through that loudspeaker... other than his secretary, but his secretary's a girl so yah."

"We better be going then," Syaoran began walking out of the room then stopped at the door.

Making a gentlemanly bow he motioned towards the door, "Ladies first." "Che," Sakura smirked. "I thought I wasn't a lady."

Hehe. He's just trying to prove that he's more of a gentleman than Hiwatari was or...

Walking up to the door, Sakura was about to step through when she paused, "But first, please disconnect that bucket of glop on the other side of the door to the string around the door handle."

"Found out, eh?" Syaoran scowled and cut the string. Sakura heard a loud splat on the other side of the door. This confirmed her suspicions.

"You little sneak!" Sakura whacked him over the head. "I meant _both_ buckets. I'm not _that_ stupid. I know you put two up there not cut the string!"

Rubbing his sore head Syaoran complied, "Yes, your highness." "You're cleaning that mess up later," Sakura frowned as she stepped over the mess Syaoran had created.

Scowling, Syaoran followed her out of the room.

"Clow-sama," Sakura knocked on the door. "It's me, Sakura."

"Come in."

Syaoran walked into the room, hesitantly. It was his first time being in Clow's office, "Um... is there anything we can help you with, Clow-sama?"

"I've read through all the files you two have brought back," his eyes were sharp under his half-moon glasses. "The information was astounding. Good work, you two."

"Thank you, sir," Sakura smiled. It was rare to get a compliment from Clow. His standards were always very high, especially for her.

He leaned forward on his desk and motioned to the two chairs in front of it, "Take a seat. I've been thinking you need a vacation."

"But sir!" Sakura protested. She loved to do this work. It gave her chances to skip school.

Clow raised his eyebrows and smiled at her, "Sorry Sakura, you're going to school. To a different school that is. Well... it's not really a vacation at all. I want you two to go undercover as teachers in a school.

"There have been strange reporting of odd deaths of students there. I need you to figure out what's going on... so it's not just spy work. It's detective work. Oh and by the way, we already took care of Hiwatari."

They had been dismissed. Sakura got up and bowed to Clow, with Syaoran closely following suit.

Murder at a school... interesting. What could the motive be?

"Where do we go now?" Syaoran interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura looked at him surprised, "Well... I always go to Eriol, so I guess that's where we go now."

"Ok. Here's the thing. You two are undercover as the new elective teachers for martial arts. Your time limit is very small. You have to figure it out before someone else is killed... if you can help it," Eriol's voice was grave.

He knew how hard it could be to solve a mystery like this... it could take a month, and who knew how many people would have died by then.

Trying to lighten the mood Sakura smiled, "So... what's my excuse for school this time?" "How does an... ear infection that makes you hallucinate sound?" Eriol grinned in return.

Syaoran, on the other hand, just stood there and looked confused.

"Inside joke," Sakura brushed past him on her way out.

To be continued...

=P Ear infection... I got that from Inuyasha. =P

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. Penal Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some people IMed me!!!!!! I now have new friends!!!!

SfireSakura!!!!!!

Candy-chan, Fire-chan, and Wei-chan!!!!!!!

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Twelve

Sakura's POV

Why the heck do I always get paired up with HIM?!?!?!?! The world must hate me.

Sakura glared at Syaoran who was standing next to her, speaking to the principal.

"Thank you sir, we'll be here tomorrow," Syaoran bowed at him and Sakura hurriedly did so as well.

The glasses the principal wore tipped down a little as he looked the two of them over, "It's hard to believe such young people are so well trained for such positions. Oh well... thank very much for applying for this job. You really saved the school."

"Hm?" Sakura stood up and looked at him sharply, waiting for him to explain. The principal sighed and put his head in his hands, "You see... lately we've been losing a lot of students. I'm sure you've heard of this rumor... and it's true. There have been children targeted and murdered at this school by an unknown man.

"Their parents are withdrawing their children, but since you teach self-defense martial arts, some of them might stay."

He's so sure that it's _murder_? What more, there have been _targeted_ children?

"Principal... why are you so sure the children were targeted and then murdered?" Syaoran's voice penetrated her thoughts, confirming her suspicions about how odd the principal's statement was. "Yes," Sakura added staring at the principal, eyeing his every move. "How do you know it is just one _man_ that is targeting the students... for all we know, it can just be a crazy group of friends bent on killing random people?"

The man's eyes became lidded, hiding whatever secrets lay within them.

I like this principal... he's smart and he doesn't trust people that easy. He shouldn't... he doesn't even know us yet. I wish my principal was more like that... a more of a strong leader.

Sakura smiled a little at him. Though he had stated that it was a surprise people their age could teach, he was only about twenty-five, yet he had already gotten two masters degrees from two separate universities.

He was rather handsome... and attractive. Reminded her a bit of Eriol... though not _quite_ as intelligent. He had black hair and daring, blue-green eyes. He was about the same height as Syaoran, but not as well built, though for a normal person, he could be considered strong. His glasses gave his eyes a piercing look accompanied by his dashing smile.

"Excuse us. It was not our place to ask," Sakura bowed, but Syaoran turned and looked at her in surprise.

Walking briskly out of the room, Sakura left Syaoran no choice but to follow her out the door.

Running to catch up with her, Syaoran hissed in her ear, "Are you crazy? He knows something. It's OUR job to find out!"

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Sakura whispered back to him. "He's smart. Smarter than most of the agents that work for JPSN. If we ask a lot of questions he'll get suspicious. Better to let him come and tell us, than us go ask him. Besides... we have to start class soon."

Sakura winked at Syaoran who was fuming (since she noticed something he hadn't) and ran off in the direction of the gym where the martial arts class was to be held.

--

"There is no need to lie when I say there is much danger lurking around here. We've already had some deadly accidents happen around here... I'm sure you all know about them," Sakura's voice was cold in harsh, though inwardly she winced at her own cruelty.

The faces of the students cringed and some cried as they remembered their dead classmates.

This is for your own good. Please listen! I can't be everywhere... you need some basic defense skills.

Sakura wiped away all her doubt and continued, "We're going to teach you how to defend yourselves, something you should all be eager to learn. But, we're going to start with the basics... twenty laps! Now!"

The students did truly seem eager and willing to learn. All of them valued their lives (not to mention didn't want to anger this strict new teacher) and began running immediately.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them, you'll leave a bad impression," Syaoran walked over to her, eyebrows raised. "You know we need to get them to trust us."

"Don't worry about it. I've got a plan. I'll work with the girls mostly and you with the boys," Sakura grinned at the kids who actually their age... but they didn't have to know that.

Sakura called out, "Anyone who does one lap in over a minute has to... drink PENAL TEA!!!!!" (From tennis no ohjisama. Great anime.)

"Penal Tea?" Syaoran asked. "It's a new concoction I've been working on. It's _very_ good for your body. I was planning on using it for some of the students back JPSN... these guys are my guinea pigs," Sakura's eyes had suddenly gone evil and was laughing crazily.

She looked at her watch and began handing those who passed by on their fifth lap water. Checking the time once again she grinned and began handing some of the students a bubbly, dark purple liquid with spots of black floating around in it.

Five second later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ten students cried out, clutching their throats, causing everyone else to turn and stare. "What was that drink?!?!"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, they dashed out of the room and towards the bathroom, ready to hurl and die.

"Penal Tea," Sakura grinned maliciously. "Oi! The rest of you better hurry up! Unless you want some too!"

She and Syaoran both laughed as they watched the remainder of the students sprinting off as fast as they could.

"Syaoran, do you want some?" Sakura offered him a cup. He just eyed her cautiously and began edging away.

Sakura grinned as some more of the students failed to do a lap under a minute and were also given their punishment.

A few minutes later she looked up in surprise, there were still five people in the run. They were obviously the fastest of the group, but their will seemed to be fading, they knew they could make it under a minute.

Looking over at the half-dead students who had crawled their way back into the gym from the toilet, she decided to amuse them a little.

"OI!!!!!" Sakura shouted at the ones who were still running. "Last one to finish this last lap... DRINKS A WHOLE JAR OF PENAL TEA!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura herself nearly died in laughter as she watched the five of them sprint as fast as they could, each competing with each other, all determined to face the jar of death.

--

"Aw... it's too bad," Sakura laughed, still clutching her stomach. "You all tied..."

Syaoran looked around and saw that the other students seemed to no longer be in pain, Sakura's little 'amusement' had made them forget the pain.

"You're really too nice to them, Sakura," Syaoran grinned at her. Sakura turned giggled at him, "You caught me."

"OK!" Sakura called out. "Me and Li-sensei are going to give you a little... show. If you practice hard like us, you'll be able to do it too!!"

Sakura got in a ready stance and charged at Syaoran.

To be continued...

Hehehe. I like this chapter... I made it nice to make up for the late update. GOMEN!!!!


	11. Attack

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. P

Hehehe. I know I haven't updated a lot, but let me ask you, do you want quality or quantity? Come on, think about it. It's not much use if what I write sucks but I update really fast, though I **am** sorry this update has taken so long.

I am just **slightly** pissed at a certain reviewer right now, but that person will remain since I'm so nice. Kidding, really though, please don't use that attitude of "If you don't update fast enough I'm not going to read your fic cuz it's just not good for me."

It's like that person expects me to update just because he/she told me so. I will, of course, because the rest of you asked me to, but not demanded me like that **certain** person. I don't mind if you **threaten** me, as long as you keep it like a joke because, to tell you the truth, I'm a very sensitive person and I take a lot of things personally. Just telling you though, I'm not that mad... Enough about me here's the chapter I promised you all.

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Eleven

Sakura charged and swung wildly at Syaoran's face. Smirking, he ducked, but Sakura grinned as well. Quickly twisting around, she cut her earlier feint off and kicked him across the stomach.

"Aw... you caught me..." her foot was held fast in Syaoran's strong grip. Not responding, he deftly flipped her foot, trying to make her fall over, but Sakura avoided tumbling to the ground by doing three back flips to put some distance between the two of them.

No good. He hadn't let her get away, instead he had been following her moves perfectly so that just as she landed her third flip, he dropped to the ground and swung his legs across her, causing her to fall into his arms.

Emerald met amber as the two stared inevitably into each other's eyes. Blushing heavily, Syaoran mumbled, "Why is it we're always in this position in front of a class?" He quickly helped her up.

"I thought we were supposed to act like _normal_ teachers... not ones with any special talent," Sakura whispered at him as she walked back to the students, arms crossed.

"Ok! You've seen a spar at probably... well let's just say first black belt level," cocking one head to the side, she examined the teens who happened to actually be right around their age. "Partner up! We're going to learn some basic sparring moves!"

"Kinomoto-sensei!!! Li-sensei!!!!" Another teacher... Shinosuke-sensei was it...? "Come quick!!"

Noting the urgency in the man's voice Syaoran turned sharply towards the class and shouted, "Everyone! Get in horse stance! Bend your knees to at least 100 degrees!!! By the time we're back you better have your knees bent to 90 degrees, don't even try and cheat! Anyone who does so **will** be punished."

Leaving the poor high-schoolers to try and cope with this new command, the three 'teachers' exited the gym and began to walk at an rapid pace towards the... girl's bathroom?

Their destination reached, their was a long silence, "Get the headmaster... the principal... whatever. Just get him now!" Sakura's eyes flashed as she started yelling different instructions to different teachers.

Swooping down next to the body of the girl, Syaoran quickly felt for a pulse, though he expected nothing... wait.

"Kinomoto.... Call an ambulance... now."

She didn't even bother to yell at him for ordering her around, her hand flew to the watch she was wearing and pressed and diamond button on the side.

"They're on their way as we speak."

Quickly moving down towards the girl's body Sakura's experienced eyes examined the body. The gunshot wound was bleeding rapidly.

Sweat pouring down her back, Sakura whisked out one of knives hidden in her sleeves and grabbed one of the deadly needles from her hair and took a deep breath before plunging them into the wound.

Sensing Syaoran's questioning and alarming glance, she spoke in short, efficient phrases trying to concentrate on her work, "There's no way they can be here on time... we need to act."

"Don't worry... all my weapons are clean, I've made sure of that."

With a hiss, Sakura pulled the bullet out of the wound. Not bothering to gloat, she ripped her shirt around her midriff off and began applying pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding, at the same time putting a makeshift bandage on the girl.

Feeling Syaoran get up next to her and speak with the principal, Sakura allowed her hands to tremble just a slight bit.

Checking the unconscious student's pulse once again, she grew paler. It was so slow... so faint... almost nothing.

"She's losing too much blood," Sakura screamed in a frighteningly calm voice. The sound was eerie. A mix of panic but control all at once.

Returning to her side in a flash, Syaoran checked if she was breathing. Just barely. "You've got to stop the bleeding now! When is the ambulance going to arrive?"

She didn't answer. She didn't need to. Just as the words left his mouth, paramedics trained especially by JPSN ran in and rushed the girl out of the room leaving one of the doctors to speak with Sakura and Syaoran.

"We'll get back to you as soon as we can-"

"Just go and keep her alive."

"Yes ma'am!"

Turning around, Sakura spoke softly, "Were you watching the actions of all the staff and anyone else around here while I was helping that girl?"

"All of the teachers were panicking I doubt the killer is one of them, though there's no way to be sure at the moment. Hey you!" Syaoran pointed at one of the students peeking into the bathroom. "Get to your assigned class and stay there!"

The scared student merely nodded and ran. A frown etched onto his face, Syaoran sighed and began inspecting where the body had been.

"What happened?" it was the principal. Syaoran gave him a slightly cold stare, "Another student was, as you say 'attacked.' I think it's time you told us what is going on."

Sakura walked by the two of them, "You get his story, I have to figure out how this occurred."

"Roger."

"Now Mr. Principal," Syaoran turned back to the obviously uneasy man. "Spill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALL TEACHERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL TEACHERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."

Quick, shuffled footsteps could be heard as all the adult filed swiftly into the small room.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Why are we here?"

"Where's the principal"

"SILENCE!" Sakura banged her fist on the desk in front of her before sitting down yet again. "You may want to grab a chair for this... there's some right over there."

Quietly, the confused and slightly annoyed men and women complied and sat down, waiting for an explanation.

"As some of you already know... another student has been attacked," Sakura's voice was grave.

Immediately, panicked whispers erupted throughout the room. "SILENCE!"

Her auburn hair was done up in a fancy, high bun, giving her a look of maturity and understanding, "Ladies and gentlemen please act like the civilized people you are! This student is currently being treated by some of Japan's finest doctors.

"You all understand that there has been a lot occurring lately, and it is our job as educators to ensure the safety of our pupils, am I not correct? Thus, I need your full cooperation."

Again whispers filled the room, but this time, Sakura let them converse amongst themselves for a while before interrupting them yet again.

"This is what I need you to do..."

---------------------------------------------------------

"I see," Syaoran's voice was solemn as he studied the principal's face. "Then we will need to take action now, before anyone else becomes a victim."

To be continued...

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sensei – in the story's case it means teacher


	12. Interrogation and Sakura

Disclaimer: Um… I just have to ask. Do I have to type this every time? It gets kind of depressing sometimes… because I **want** to own CCS. -

Does anyone out there play go? I'm play a little and I was wondering if anyone out there would like to play sometime. (I'm warning you, I'm a beginner… so if you're easily bored by stupid moves don't bother answering this.)

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sorry. Just needed to relieve some stress.

Oh, and in case you've forgotten, SS aren't lovers right now. They're rivals. RIVALS.

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Twelve

"So these are all the students that were… out of class for various reasons, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes… but what do you want with them?"

Syaoran paced calmly in front of the line of students. There were seven of them. Only seven students had been anywhere near this part of the school… apparently because the was time for extra-curricular activities, most clubs were on the other side of the school… the students who had been out of class were there too.

Several teacher began walking up to him, protesting, "Are you saying that they have something to do with the murder?!"

Sakura stepped in front of the two men, arms crossed, "I don't think we're being clear enough. We need to question… no… ask these children where they were, why, and if they saw anyone on school campus that is not normally there."

"In other words, our alibis."

Emerald eyes flickered over to the boy who currently had a rather smug expression on his face. "Yes… exactly. Who are you?"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her questioning. It was Syaoran, "Let's question them one by one, shall we?"

She turned abruptly and walked away from him, "Fine. Everyone but these seven children may leave. Go back to your classes."

The sullen teachers did so, casting suspicious glances at the two teenage teachers who had voluntarily taken over the entire issue.

"Principal-sama."

"I need to see your identification again," a finger pushed his glasses back into place as the man's sharp blue eyes pierced into the two of them. "Normal teachers don't act like this… even with years of fighting experience."

Sakura flourished a bow and then hooked arms with him, leading him past the students, "You see… the truth is… me and… Li-san have had years of experience in both medical and fighting majors…"

The continued walking until they were completely out of earshot, "You cannot repeat what I am about to tell you to **anyone** else."

After a satisfactory nod, Sakura continued, bringing her mouth close to the man's ear in a hushed whisper, "You see… we have these special abilities because we work-"

Syaoran's POV

………

"I'm going to have to question all of you one by one, so please stay in a line and do not speak unless spoken to." There was authority in his voice, and all the students began to sweat.

A finger pointed at the small girl standing on the end of the line, "Sakuya-chan, was it? Do you know who Kanzaki Ayumi is?"

"U-Um…" the poor girl was clutching her cute brown pigtails, trembling from nervousness. "Don't worry," Syaoran willed himself to be patient with the stuttering girl. "I just need to know a little bit about her…"

Seemingly reassured, Sakuya bit her lip and began, "Yes… we're best friends… IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?!"

Her sudden outburst startled him, to say the least, but the amber eyed "teacher" continued, "She'll be fine. There's no more danger to her life and the best doctors are treating her right now…. You might even be able to visit her later… now tell me where you were during…"

"One-thirty to two-thirty." He finished checking his watch. The time of the murder had to be around that time… Sakura had checked the stiffness of the body and had confirmed that the death had occurred then.

… Sakura? When did I start calling S-Kinomoto that?

"I… I…"

"She was in class, sensei. She had no time to commit the murder."

Syaoran turned to stare at the boy at the other end of the line.

It's the same boy who was talking about alibis with Sakura earlier… ack! It's Kinomoto! KINOMOTO!!!

"You are?" "I thought you were going to question us one by one," the boy had a smirk on his face. Syaoran resisted the urge to rip it off. Hands in his pockets, the third year stepped out of line enough so that Syaoran could see his entire body.

He had an aristocratic air around him… one that reminded Syaoran of someone he did **not** like at all. His eyes were a shaded yellow, and… his nose was actually fine. It was just always turned upwards in a way that made him seem arrogant and haughty. He had the perfect appearance to match his arrogant attitude.

"Matsuda Kunimitsu, third year. I was just in you and Sakura-sensei's class. She's my sister, Matsuda Sakuya, she's was just in your class too. Neither of us had time to commit the murder. Besides, you were watching us the whole time. No one skipped class."

It was true, Syaoran noted. That they had both been in their class during the time of the murder but… wait.

He turned and glanced up at the clock, "Neither of you were among the last few that were running though."

"What?"

"I said," Syaoran grinned at him. "Neither of you were among the last few that were running." Seeing the boy's confused face, Syaoran continued, "Sakura- I mean, Kinomoto-san's penal tea was really nasty wasn't it?"

Realization registered in the boy's eyes and Syaoran smiled knowingly, "You both had time to do whatever you wanted when you were all supposedly running for the bathroom. Kinomoto-san and I were watching those who were still running, we would not have noticed if some students who drank the juice in the beginning did not return until much later."

"So you're saying we did it?" Mastuda's eyes were narrowed dangerously in such a way that Syaoran reminded himself that he had to watch this third year… he was different.

With a wave of his hand, Syaoran dismissed him and motioned for him to fall back in line, "I did no such thing. I was merely stating the facts, Sakuya-chan, you can stand back in line, I'm going to continue with the rest of the students now."

Stepping forward, a boy began, "Um… I'm Hiroyoshi Tatsuya… second year…"

"Did you know the victim er… I mean Kanzaki-san?"

Syaoran scolded himself for using the word victim… it was too accusing for Jr. High students.

"Yes… well sort of. Everyone knows who Kansaki-sama is." "Kanzaki-_sama_?"

What? Is she some sort of celebrity?

Tatsuya put on a boyish smile, "Yah. I'm her fan club president… see, Kanzaki-sama is the most popular girl in school and…"

I was so close it scares me.

"That's enough." Syaoran put up a hand to stop him from is now beginning endless ramble about how wonderful his Kanzaki-sama was. "Where were you between one-thirty to two-thirty?"

"I was writing a poem of worship to Kanzaki-sama in the clubroom," he sheepishly began scratching the back of his head. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"**No**. Just tell me, was anyone there with you?"

"Well yah. Our club is the only one over here… and a lot of people had to make up failed test today, but my girlfriend, Misa, was there, weren't you Misa?"

"Just because you asked me to come," the girl standing next to him crossed her arms. "I keep telling you to stop going to that club! I even came in to keep you company because no one else was there! Honestly! You should pay more attention to me! **I'm** your girlfriend!"

Syaoran broke their conversation and looked at the girl, "Your name?"

"Okino Misa, second year. I'm this jerk's girlfriend," she jabbed a thumb in the direction of Tatsuya.

She has motive… get rid of the girl that her boyfriend likes so much… though that seems a bit extreme.

Syaoran shrugged to himself before asking, "So you were both in the clubroom the entire time?"

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom… but I took only about ten minutes…"

The bathroom! That's where…

"You **do** realize that it's a little long to be there for ten minutes considering how close the bathroom is to the clubroom, and that's where Ayumi-san was attacked."

A frown appeared on her face, "I **know** that. There was an "Out of Order" sign on the door, so I had to walk to the other side of the school!"

"Out of order? No such sign was found on the door when we arrived there."

"B-But!"

"That's enough. Next. Your name and grade."

A black-haired girl walked forward, an uneasy expression on her face, "I'm Honda Misaki… third year…"

"Did you know-"

"I HATE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad she's hurt! After what she did to me, this is nothing!!!!!!"

Taken back by her outburst, Syaoran put a hand on her arm to calm her down. "You hate her?"

"I… I'm sorry." Misaki took a deep breath. "Yes. I hate her, and am glad that this happened. This… she…"

"She's hated her for years now," the girl next to Matsuda Kunimistu poked her head over. "They used to be best friends, you know? But then Ayumi-chan became popular and Misaki became jealous."

Misaki's hand swung towards the other girl's face, but Syaoran's movements were lightening fast and he stopped the oncoming blow effortlessly.

"Wha…" she pulled away from him and glared at the girl, "I am **not** jealous! Ayumi left me to become popular! She completely ignored her old friends!"

"SILENCE!!" the two girls stopped bickering. "You next!"

"Kanzaki Miroshi, second year. I'm Ayumi-neechan's younger brother… you're sure she'll be ok?"

"Positive." Syaoran sighed inwardly. It was so much easier working with intelligent people… why did these Jr. High students have to be so… stupid?!

For once, I'd be thankful if they were more like Sakura… what? Why?

"Your sister? Well, where were you during one-thirty and two-thirty?" Syaoran rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Playing with the hem of his jacket, Miroshi spoke, "Um… I… was going to the bathroom… but… I actually…"

A blush appeared on his face as he began to mumble, "Well I…"

"Yes?"

"I… kind of sort of was about to walk into the girls bathroom… I actually hadn't realized it until Okino-san said something… because there was an "Out of Order" sign covering the symbol for boys and girls and I usually go to the other bathroom so I wasn't too familiar with which side was which. I walked to the other side of the school."

"But you were out of class."

A question mark appeared above the boy's head, "Huh?"

"I _said_ you were out of class. The club you're in is closer to the bathrooms on the other side of the school, why'd you come all the way over here?" It was suspicious. Syaoran frowned. He really didn't think that the boy had been lying.

"Well… you see… Ayumi-neechan is really popular right? Then a lot of third year boys always look for me and threaten me to set them up with her… I saw a group of them over by the bathroom so I… they were gone when I came back though."

With a nod, Syaoran moved on to the girl who had been bickering with Misaki earlier. She was the last one, "Name."

"Mouri Ayame. I'm a friend of Ayumi's though not quite as close as Sakuya-chan. I was in the nurse's office the entire time, you can call to check."

Syaoran stared at the line of students slowly. There was no doubt that any of them… with the exception of Ayame who had been in the nurse's office, could have killed Ayumi… some of them even had motives.

"Che. I hate this type of thinking, I'm a spy… not a detective…"

Syaoran sighed and turned his back on them, beginning to think about possible ways the murder could have happened.

Geez… Sakura… I mean KINOMOTO seems to be the type of person who would be better at this… why is she taking so long with the principal?

A small pang hit his heart, but Syaoran brushed it away quickly, ignoring the slightly sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I better get started then…" he turned back to the students and began his real interrogation.

"So you say-"

Emerald eyes danced as she smiled at the principal, "Don't worry, principal-sama… I've figured out who most likely did it… and if what everything you've told me is true, then I should be able to get evidence for this."

"Thank you…" he smiled at her. "Who would've thought that an agent like you would have been working here…"

Sakura gave him a knowing smile and hooked arms with him again, walking back towards Syaoran.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

To be continued…

Hehehe.. Syaoran is thinking more and more about Sakura, and **she** seems to have figured something out. Did she really tell the principal who she works for?

I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter… I'm bad at mysteries. P

Neechan – older sister


	13. Jealously and PMSing

Disclaimer: All normal ones apply. (I lack the will to write out how I don't own CCS… ack! I just did it!!)

Err… I've been having writer's block for a while… quite a while as you guys can see. XP Actually… that's just my excuse, which is backed with an extremely crazy English teacher who is currently trying to shove all of Julius Caesar down my head.

Oh… and I also have to say sorry for this… not so great mystery. I'm not a detective… and I'm not a mystery novelist, so you'll have to forgive me, I've done the best I could.

Forget my ramblings. I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year! Welcome to 2005, and here's my new chapter!

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Syaoran's POV

--------

"Hands off, Li Syaoran."

Shutting his eyes in disbelief as to what had just occurred, the amber-eyed spy managed to take a few deep breaths before pulling away from the… position… he and **Kinomoto,** not **Sakura**, had previously been in.

He grit his teeth before turning around and stomping back to the baffled students and principal. Looking around at their confused faces, Syaoran's own face contorted into a sort of forced smile, "Excuse me, Principal-sama, students… me and Kinomoto-san had a few things to… discuss."

"Yes… of course. Now, I want to thank both of you for saving the school," hard eyes studied both the figures of Sakura and Syaoran. They seemed to linger upon Sakura for a few moments longer before returning to the students. For some reason, this pissed Syaoran off to no end. "I have called and informed the police about our new discovery, and… I'm afraid, Hiroyoshi-kun will be going with them."

There was enough remorse in the principal's voice to alert Syaoran to the fact that not only was the man disappointed in Hiroyoshi-kun, but also very sad. Apparently the two of them had had more than just one encounter… and well… the rest didn't need to be said.

"Wait!! Please!! Can't you… can't you take me instead… it was my fault! _Mine!_ I mean… I even plotted with him!!!" It was Okino Misa that spoke up. "P-Please! It's not his fault… I mean… if I hadn't told him… what… please!"

A dismissive and slightly cold expression crawled across Sakura's attractive face as she stepped over and told the sobbing girl to get back in line. Obviously _she_ was in a bad mood, "We all know very well that Hiroyoshi-kun did what he did **alone**. You did not plot with him… even if you knew that he was up to **something**, all you possibly could have realized was he was acting a little odd. Nothing more."

"B-But…"

"You're dismissed to return to class!" Sakura turned around and stared at the girl with a glare. "We don't need sobbing babies who can't take the truth! If you want to stay, be silent and **try** to console that boyfriend of yours. He is **your** responsibility. You better dump him now, or be willing to wait for him until he returns… The principal has been kind enough not to expel him, unless the Kanzaki-sama he worships insists that he leave."

Geez. Sakura, I MEAN KINOMOTO!!!! Ugh. Kinomoto really is cold. How could she say something to a crying girl? I suppose being… kind and courteous to women… is only a rule that men have… not that I really am… civil to women at times.

Head bowed, Misa whimpered and whispered a few words that Syaoran couldn't catch before standing up and bowing to Sakura, a solemn expression etched onto her face. "Thank you… sensei."

After Sakura nodded approval at her, Misa managed a small smile and raced over to her silent and guilty partner and sat there, trying to help him cope and find condolence for what he had done… and how he was going to repay Kanzaki.

_What?! Did I miss something?!?! D-Didn't Kinomoto just completely shoot her down? _

As if reading Syaoran's thoughts, Sakura turned to him and smirked coldly, "There are things that **you** will never understand about the human nature… especially women."

Those words made him shut down for some reason. It was like she had yelled that he would never understand her… ever… and for some odd… incomprehensible explanation, Syaoran's insides twisted into knots and he stood there, completely quiet, recalling exactly what had happened.

Agent. That words entered into Syaoran's hearing as he watched the principal and Sakura walk casually back over to the group of questioning students.

"What the hell did he mean, agent?!" Syaoran hissed in Sakura's ear as she walked by, but the only response he received was a tickling wind in his own ear saying, "Hm… I would tell you but… a secret makes a woman, woman."

"The hell-?!" his words were cut off by Sakura's loud proclamation of her discovery of the killer that had been lurking around school grounds, killing students.   
Tilting her head back slightly so that she could give him a glance that clearly said 'I win', she continued, "Please bring Kyouma-sensei here… oh, and the janitor as well. While he's doing that…" she turned to Syaoran. "What's the deal with **this** case?" 

_Shrugging in a cocky manner, his hand reached up and ran through his hair as he eyed his 'partner' and he answered, "Nothing that **you** need concern yourself with. I have this under control… give me a few minutes and this case will be cracked open."_

_He **knew** that he didn't mean a word that he said… and apparently she knew it as well, because she began asking every student exactly what had happened. At first, they weren't willing to respond because of Syaoran's refusal, but as soon as Sakura muttered the word **Penal Tea** everyone immediately began telling their stories all at once._

_Shoot… why hadn't **I** thought of that?_

_But what had burned him… completely **burned** him the most was that she was doing this… to protect **his pride**. She was forcing the case open herself… since she knew that he couldn't do it… and she wasn't saying anything about it to him. That just… shamed him to a degree that he had never before thought possible._

"_This is so easy… I cannot believe you haven't realized it yet, Syaoran," she turned and faced him, her voice more mocking than before… she was ticked off. Why, he had no idea. "It's her."_

_Her hand raised into the air and swerved until it landed on Misa. _

_But… truly it couldn't be Misa. There was no way, no matter how much she was jealous of Kanzaki… she knew how much her boyfriend admired that girl… it would hurt Hiroyoshi far too much… even if she acts like she doesn't care… I can tell… I can tell that Misa is…_

_Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by Hiroyoshi's agonized scream of, "**IT WASN'T HER!!! It was… me.**"_

_With a curt nod in the student's direction, Sakura turned back to Syaoran, hands on her hips, "There. It's been solved, though I must tell you that this small case has nothing to do with the larger one… the real murders."_

"_What the hell?! You say that like… why… what?!" the disbelief was painfully obvious in his voice, Syaoran was not attempting to hide it. "How can you be so sure he's not lying just to save his girlfriend?!"_

"_You… don't understand… do you?" he stopped when he noticed exactly how tired and exasperated she sounded. "I can't believe… no. I shouldn't have supposed. The only ones without an alibi are Hiroyoshi and Misa. When Matsuda spoke up, he knew very well that there were other students also in the bathroom who confirm both his and his sister's presence. Without this, he knew that they could be convicted."_

_His fists clenched, Syaoran looked away silently, beckoning her to continue. She was humiliating him… and she wasn't stopping… furthermore… that principal returned… the one she had been so **cozy** with earlier._

_Motioning towards Misaki, "Honda-san was actually one of the last people running, so both you and I know that she hadn't the time to commit the crime, and then there's Kanzaki's little brother. In all honesty, he knew about the rowdy group of boys… I had to take care of in the hall. He obviously had been going in the direction of the normal bathroom, but as soon as he saw them, turned around and left. Moreover, he can confirm that there was an out of order sign. If he really was the attacker, he would not have added this to his story, or else it would seem that he may be lying, or it would support Misa's story."_

"_And last, that leaves the two of them. For one, I've checked the times, and Kanzaki went to the bathroom before she did, and attested to the fact that there **was** an **'out of order'** sign on the door. Since Misa had no time to leave the room without her boyfriend noticing to put the sign on the door. In other words, there is only one person who could have done it… and that is **you** Hiroyoshi-kun."_

_Sighing and leaning against the wall, Sakura flashed him a weak smile, "It wasn't a difficult case. I think, had it been any harder you would have realized it instantly, but sometimes it's just so hard for us to see what is right in front of us."_

"_But how do you know that Hiroyoshi-kun actually went to the bathroom at all?!" he was shouting, but it didn't matter. He still couldn't believe how he had been put down so…. So… **nicely**! It made him feel so in debt and inferior… Syaoran couldn't stand it. "I mean, there's no proof that he went to the bathroom, right? And also, those group of kids you took care of… Kanzaki's little brother could have just noticed them there and suffered sneaking past them to go set up the crime scene!!!"_

"_As for the 'Out of Order' sign? And what about the testimony from one of those kids saying that they thought they spotted Miroshi-kun, but couldn't go after him because **I** showed up? Oh, and what about those soap stains on Hiroyoshi-kun's sleeves? I think he failed to mention a visit to the toilet before his girlfriend arrived.," there was a bit of bitterness in her voice, and it sounded like she was hurt that he had doubted her judgement as all._

_Kinomoto crossed her arms and let the shadow of her bangs fall over her eyes, not letting him see any emotion that played on her face as she spoke, "The weapon was found by a **group** earlier in a trash can. There was a silencer on it. But all the fingerprints had been carefully wiped off. It was in the trashcan of the **boys** bathroom. But of course, because this Hiroyoshi-kun supposedly worships Kanzaki, no one would question him when he follows her around. A quick check to make sure no one else is there and **bang** she's dead. Quickly running to the boy's bathroom, he can change his clothes and wash his hands if he doesn't feel secure enough with the plan he devised to keep from being caught."_

_She smirked and walked over to the boy who was staring wide-eyed at the ground, "You were in quite a rush, weren't you, Hiroyoshi-kun? Look. You messed up a few buttons on your shirt. Now, I'm sure that some sharp-eyed friend of yours would have noticed it by now and told you. I mean, that is if your shirt really has been like this **all** day. You wore gloves. Plain and simple. That would keep the residue from the bullet off of your hands. But I suppose the possibility that that wasn't enough made you nervous. You changed your clothes and washed your hands before racing as fast as you could to the clubroom after putting an 'Out of Order' sign on the girl's restroom. In fact, you were worried that you couldn't thrown your gloves away for fear that someone would find them and test fingerprints. So they're still with you, most likely in that back pocket you've been fingering this entire time."_

"_What motive would he have though?" Syaoran did his best to keep his cool and not appear any more foolish than he had already been acting. "I don't see it. If he thinks so highly of that girl, why try and kill her?"_

"_That's actually quite simple… that is if you know enough about the students," Oh joy. Now the high and mighty **principal-sama** was joining in on the conversation. "I was going to do something about it today… but I had heard that there was going to be a big prank pulled on one of the high school students… Misa-san. One that involved Misa-san's deceased father… and that Kanzaki was behind all of it, and was going to use her pet, Hiroyoshi-kun, to do it for her, without even knowing it. Most likely he heard about it and became extremely… upset."_

"_Is that so, Hiroyoshi-kun?" both Sakura and Syaoran looked over at the student who was now balling his fists and hanging his head in defeat. _

_After a sharp intake of breath, the boy let out a small laugh and said, "Yes… I couldn't forgive them… mostly Kanzaki-sama. You know, she had promised that if I started a fan club for her, she would lay off of Misa-chan, whom she was always making life miserable for. And so I did… but… she is still so cruel… I couldn't forgive her."_

"_T-Tatsuya…!!" His girlfriend raced into his arms and sobbed onto his chest, with everyone watching the two of them slightly sadly. _

"_And as for the other crime, I've brought Kyouma-sensei and the janitor here," the principal pointed to the two workers. "Are you saying that one of them did it?"_

"_Both, actually. Let me explain. Have you heard about two serial killers that mysteriously vanished? I'm sure that pictures of them have been sent out everywhere."_

_Syaoran watched as the principal turned to stare at Sakura in disbelief, "B-But they've both been here for over ten years! How could they possibly have-"_

"_You realize exactly how prominent your school is, correct? In order to gain connections and information about the people who are, how do you say… 'higher up' in society, the two of them registered here. The school has background information on all its students. They mysteriously vanished a few years ago because their faces were sent around the world for policemen to be on guard. Surely, they thought, that people who see them so often as you do, Principal-sama, might just be observant enough to notice that if you…" Sakura raised her hand and wiped away Kyouma-sensei's make-up on her right cheek. "Remove the makeup, you can clearly see who they are."_

"_Shoot. I told you shouldn't have done the killing at **our** school Joe," Kyouma-sensei hissed. "Now we have to find a new school. Too bad for you guys though, you were **so** close to catching us. Say goodbye."_

_A pistol was raised to Sakura's head, but before the trigger could be pulled, she had already ducked down and kicked the teacher's legs out from under her. As for the janitor, when he had rushed forward, Syaoran had instantly immobilized him. _

_A taunting expression spread across Syaoran's face as he cuffed Joseph Artemidoris' hands, "Rule number one. **Never** attack trained professionals… when it comes to fighting."_

_When the woman under Sakura tried to push her off, the spy whisked the gun out of her hand and put it to her head, "I am PMSing and I have a gun, do you have anything to say to me?"_

_That explained why she had been so irritable that day. But still… Syaoran didn't feel appeased and was still hurt that Sakura had solved the case… both of them, and that the principal…_

"Li! Oi! Li!" Sakura was waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked a few times, "W-What?"

She sighed and motioned towards the door, "We can go now. The cases have been solved and the authorities have arrived. As for the principal, don't worry about him, he doesn't actually know anything."

"What did you tell him then? I heard him say agent," Syaoran had his arms crossed. "And what the heck were you doing with him that took so long anyway?"

A smile erupted onto her face as she skipped towards the door, "Oh, you were jealous?" After his indignant snort, she continued. "I told him that we were former FBI agents, and that it would be best if he never mentioned that to anyone ever again. I also told him that we were quitting. So, we can go back to JPSN."

Dang that Sakura- KINOMOTO, she seems so cheerful now.

A sweatdrop rolled down his head as he watched he skip towards the exit.

Darn women and their… mood swings at _that_ time of month.

Syaoran shuddered and followed his partner out the doors and into the car.

Oh well… at least the principal won't bother her anymore…. What the heck am I thinking?! It's not as if I was jealous right? Right… right… right…

----------

----------

----------

MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHA Syaoran is slowly and surely slipping from his stoic persona and into… Sakura's life!!!!!

Review please.

Oh, and I'm sorry for the exceptionally late (and rather crappy) chapter. XP


	14. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. x(

Hehehe. Another LONG time since I last updated…. XP please forgive me! The month of February is extremely hectic for me this year… I have Honors testing at the end of the month TT. If I don't make it… I can just imagine what my parents will do to me… .

Well… here's the chapter. Sorry for the late update… I really don't mean to.

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

"Sakura-san."

"Yes Clow-sama?" long auburn hair fluttered in the wind as an emerald-eyed young woman clad in a black tank top and black pants emerged from seemingly out of no where and knelt while bowing her head at the tall, regal man. His eyes were shut, and he seemed to be in deep thought as he sat at his long desk. Hands reaching up and removing his glasses, Clow took a slip of paper with a green and black symbol on the back from the top drawer.

A kind smile appeared on the man's face and he walked over to his best agent, resting a hand on her shoulder, "How are things with Li-san? Does he work well? You know the extent of his abilities more than anyone else in JPSN right now… what do you think?"

Sakura bit her lip in hesitation. It was hard to admit that she had long since acknowledged her new partner's capabilities. She had always hated having to compliment people she disliked. But… did she really dislike him… still? They were rivals to say the least, "Well… he… He is… satisfactory."

The smile grew even larger, and Clow bent over to pull the female spy up. Coming from Sakura, satisfactory meant a lot. The growing relationship between the two skilled agents was becoming extremely amusing, "Yes. Well… go tell him that he has some… no… he'll find out soon enough. Good work on the high school mission by the way. I have imputed the finances you and he receive for that job, so let Li-san know."

His hand gave a small wave in the direction of the door and Sakura disappeared.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Yes! I got my paycheck! Time to go shopping!" Sakura raised her arms over her head, stretching. "Ugh! But that assignment was kind of annoying. I hope the next one I get is more interesting… I wonder what Li thinks…"

She resisted the urge to slap herself in the face. Who cares what Li thinks? All she had to do was tell him that he just got paid and then go train… or shop.

Resuming her stroll down the hall, Sakura's eyes were on the floor.

Odd… why do I just realize it now? Li and I have been spending a lot of time together recently… I guess I **do** sort of care for his opinion on things. I specialize in fieldwork… which makes me capable of doing all the different kinds of spy work, but is that what he majored in? I think he'd do well in cover-up… or even the assassination squad too.

"M-Meiling? What are you doing here?"

That sounds like Syaoran's voice...

Sakura stopped walking and quickly went to the side, opening a door andpeeking inside.

It **was** Syaoran. What more, he was with some girl.

Sakura's heart began to squeeze, but she stubbornly ignored it, boldly stepping into the room and calling over to the amber-eyed boy, "Oi! Li! Clow-sama said we did everything well, and your pay should be in your account now. Who's this?"

Syaoran whirled around and stared at her, his eyes betraying the fact that he was slightly shocked and off balance. **This** made Sakura shocked and off balance, since Li always acted so composed… especially around her.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me Syaoran?" ... that girl called him Syaoran.

Emerald eyes flickered over at the black-haired girl currently clinging onto Syaoran's arm. Sakura looked her up and down before folding her arms. Something about the girl rubbed her the wrong way… either that or… nah… it couldn't be that she was jealous…?

"O-Oh… Meiling, this is Kinomoto Sakura. She's my partner."

Sakura felt the need to fight a tiny stain of pink straining to run across her cheeks. Just a few weeks ago she was sure that Syaoran would **not** have referred to her as a partner… just another spy in JPSN.

"I said introduce me to her, not her to me. You **are** more familiar with **me** after all," this Meiling girl glared at Sakura with her ruby-red eyes. She had long, black hair that fell below her waist, but was tied up in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a red tank top with black pants.

Syaoran looked at Sakura apologetically, but didn't say anything else until Meiling poked him in the ribs, "This is Meiling… my fiancée…"

F-Fiancée…?

"Oh. Why the sudden visit?" she did her best to keep from sounding desperate… but… why was she sounding desperate? That's right… she still needed to publicly kick his butt for teasing her earlier… it was all about the challenge…the challenge.

How sad. I sound so pathetic. Trying to justify myself in my own mind.

"Syaoran is coming home right now! And you, little missy, better not make a fuss. His mother, Yelan-sama, wants him back. So… hands off!" the Chinese girl smirked and cooed to her fiancé, "Come on Syaoran… I'll go help you pack."

For unexplainable reasons, Sakura felt the tension between her and Meiling rise. The air crackling loudly between them. A full all-out mind battle was waging, and yet, Sakura still felt so confused.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

All three heads turned.

"Clow-sama!" Sakura and Syaoran instantly bowed, leaving the lone girl standing there like an idiot. It was a while before Clow could continue because she stood there for a while before realizing exactly what was going on and bowed.

Raising his head up slightly, Syaoran asked, "Clow-sama… you cannot… allow what…?"

The tall man laughed and motioned for them to straighten up – which they did. "I won't stop you if you absolutely insist on departing, but I had another job I wanted you and Sakura-san to do. I really hoped you would stay a while longer, but if you insist…"

"No!" Syaoran shouted before realizing what he had done. "I… I mean no. At the very least, I owe it to your kind hospitality to do a few more missions here. Sorry Meiling."

"No way! Syaoran!" she clung to him sadly, but he flexed his muscles, making her lose her grip. After bowing to Clow, he turned and left the room.

Meiling stood there, fisted clenched. Clow had already left, and Sakura was about to as well, but Meiling stopped her by placing a hand in front of her, "Hey. Listen up. Syaoran is **my** fiancé. So don't you start getting interested in him, got it? I could beat your little butt up any day I wanted."

Sakura's entire body language changed, and she stared at the shorter girl coldly and dismissively, "You should know your place in the presence of your hosts. Whether or not I keep "hands off" is up to me, but you can rest assured that I am **not** interested in him like that."

Meiling growled and swung a leg at her, but the first-rate agent had disappeared and reappeared next to her, holding Meiling's leg in the air. Her grip was tight, causing the one held captive to wince.

"Beat me up… don't underestimate me, amateur."

Sakura dropped her leg and exited the room. Meiling didn't move, but hung her head in defeat.

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I so upset? Normally I would have just shrugged it off… damn that Li family. They're all confusing… the whole lot of them. Wait… isn't Yelan that-

"I didn't know you came up here at night," Sakura jumped up onto the roof and landed gently next to Li. "Do you look at the stars a lot?"

"Hm…? Yah, I guess so," Syaoran sighed and crossed his arms. "Sorry about Meiling… she's actually my cousin but… she's a little…"

"You're going to **marry** your **cousin**?" there was surprise in Sakura's voice, but she didn't bother hiding it…. There just seemed to be no point in hiding anything from her partner

... since when had she regarded him so highly...?

He laid down and stared upwards, grunting to acknowledge her question with and answered, "Yah. It's sort of an arranged thing though."

Sakura only looked at him quietly. His normally fierce, competitive amber eyes seemed tired, and there was a complacent expression on his face, replacing the commonly seen smirk. "I didn't know that you were Yelan-sama's son. That would make you… the heir to China's spy network? The heir to the Li Clan?"

When he moaned and turned over, Sakura decided to stop her interrogation. She gazed up at the moon and whispered softly, "How pretty. You know, the moon is really glorious. So peaceful… tranquil… and yet it seems to know everything… to see into the depths of your soul."

She received no response, so she assumed that he was asleep. But still, Sakura scolded herself for getting all theoretical and wishy-washy.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star…_

_How I wonder what you are…_

_Up above the world so high…_

_Like a diamond in the sky…_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star…_

_How I wonder what you are…_"

Unbeknownst to her, Syaoran was awake, and listening to her clear, sweet voice singing that childhood song that he himself knew so well. She was right. The moon **was** glorious… amazingly so.

Her soft voice lulled him to sleep, and the last thing he felt before drifting off into comfortable unconsciousness was pink lips on his forehead and a whispered 'Goodnight Syaoran.'

* * *

**

* * *

To be Continued…

* * *

**

I thought it would be nice to have a cute chapter after the mystery one. It's getting towards spring break and I promise I'll try to hurry up my updates.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Of chivlary and ankles

Disclaimer: CCS not mine.-Sigh- The cruel facts of the world.

XD yah… I know I said I would try and hurry up the updates and um… erm… ehehe.

I absolutely LOVE Totoro! It's sooooo cute! Fuzzy and warm and and…. D

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

**Syaoran's POV

* * *

**

"Hiyaa!"

… _D..a.re…?_

"Take this!"

… _this voice…_

A bright light seemed to hover above him, and slowly, he reached his arm out… his hand slowly closing around…

"Ah!" Syaoran's eyes sprang open as he felt his hand close around nothing but air. It was just a dream. Leaning his face into the palm of his right hand, he sighed.

Whose voice had it been anyway?

"Hah!"

His head shot up. He knew that voice. Noticing that he was on the roof with a large, warm blanket covering him, Syaoran wracked his brain for what had happened the previous night.

Since nothing came to mind immediately, he silently left the comfort of the blanket and began walking towards the sound of the voice. He hopped off of the roof and wandered towards around in a small forest of Sakura trees. Finding a Japanese buidling in he middle of it, he quietly slid a rice paper door open.

Amber eyes widening, Syaoran stepped into a dojo-like room. One which he was sure that he had not seen before… and considering the fact that he had thought he knew the Japanese spy headquarters quite well, it surprised him.

He took a step forward, but a squeak coming from the polished, wooden floor stopped him. Inwardly scolding himself for forgetting to take off his shoes, he did so before treading to the middle of the room. It was a large room… it looked like one that students learning martial arts would train in. There wasn't much to the room though. There was a mat facing the front wall, which held an assortment of Japanese weaponry on it, but otherwise, everything else was bare, and if not for the clean floor and walls, it would have looked utterly deserted.

Syaoran knelt down on the mat and looked up at the weapons. There was a scroll painting in the center of the wall, and there were words written onto it.

Reading them out loud, the Chinese spy let his words echo throughout the entire room, "To truly breathe the breath of life, one must find the narrow path, and find balance upon it. Only then will he be able to find true peace and contentment… now what does that mea-"

"Ah!"

He stood from his position abruptly, eyes scanning the room. The sound of heavy breathing reached his ears, and he went over to its source. Sliding open a door in the middle of the eastern wall, Syaoran peered in before noiselessly entering and shutting the door behind him.

"… Kinomoto?"

Emerald eyes fixed upon him, and their stare seemed to waver in a moment of weakness… why… he had no idea.

Sakura had been kneeling on the ground, panting heavily, katana in hand, but quickly rose and brushed herself off, nodding in his direction, "Li." She was dressed in a gi and hakama, like the samurai he had seen once when he was a boy. Her auburn hair was up in a ponytail, and she would have looked like an ancient warrior of some kind if she hadn't been glaring at him as if willing that he drop dead at any moment.

"I see you're finally awake… yet what are you doing here?" she strode over to him. "How did you find this place? It's buried in a thick forest of Sakura trees… how did you know where to find it?"

"Eh?" Syaoran scratched his head idly, trying to remember. "Sorry. I was kind of half asleep while walking here… I just followed the sounds of someone shouting."

She smirked, "As idiotic as always, Li."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, baka!"

"Why you…" he trailed off, and then sighed, leaving Sakura staring at him, slightly confused. One of her eyebrows raised.

She crossed her arms, eyeing him strangely, "What's wrong? Ready to admit defeat already? That isn't like you. You're normally much more hard-headed."

Choosing to ignore her last comment Syaoran cast a glance around this room like he had the other, "What is this place anyway?"

Sakura glared at him, and a glaring match would have ensued, but she seemed more tired than usual and broke eye contact with him, "This is my personal dojo. It's located deep inside of JPSN… you're the first other than Eriol or Clow to find it… why do you care? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Shoot! I've skipped school for so long that I forgot!" he raced in the direction of the exit, but paused for a moment, staring at her. "Don't you live with you family?"

"Baka." A heavy, sheathed katana came banging down on his head. "What time do you think it is? It's four in the morning. I just came here for some early morning training. You, on the other hand, who fell asleep on the roof, aren't even fully awake yet. Don't you normally have morning training?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sakura merely shook her head and smiled, "Hurry up and go get your stuff for school, then come back. A spy out of practice is as good as a dead spy."

He left, muttering, "I don't need you to tell me that," and quickly went to his office and grabbed his school uniform and backpack."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Why did I…?" Sakura's knees buckled and she sank down to the ground once again. "Why did I ask him to come back? I've always done morning exercise alone… why the sudden change? He may be my partner, but there's no reason…?"

While she had tried to appear strong while Syaoran was present, there was no need to now. Her hand gripped her right ankle hard. Hard enough that her knuckles turned white with pain.

I'm such an idiot…

Straightening up, she took a few cautious steps forward. The pain was immense and it sent shockwaves to every part of her body, but she managed to keep her face, cool, calm, and collected, and kept walking forward.

"Ok…" she preformed her kata. Making sure that each movement was precise and powerful. With each swing, the air in front of it seemed to be cut aside, the blade of her sword opening new paths all around her.

She was so enthralled in perfecting every single move that she didn't notice the return of Syaoran.

**Syaoran's POV**

He snickered. Sakura seemed so lost in the moment. Completely concentrating on her kata. Syaoran nearly laughed out loud when he saw her fall while landing from a flip, but his smirk immediately turned into a frown as he realized that she was hurting. Badly.

Her auburn hair fell down, shadowing her face, but her hand held her ankle and she seemed to be shaking.

"Oi… Sakura!" Syaoran dropped his school bag and ran over to her, kneeling beside his partner. "Hey… you ok?"

Her clear emerald eyes slowly locked with his own amber orbs and held him there, "You… you called me… Sakura?"

"Ah! I meant Kinomoto. Just ignore what I said," he helped her up, noticing that she had failed to respond to his question. She probably _wasn't_ ok. His eyes narrowed as he watched her shift her weight from her right leg to her left leg.

Dang it… why do I keep thinking Sakura? KINOMOTO KINOMOTO KINOMOTO!

He studied her face, her mouth twisted in pain, but her eyes clearly not allowing any signs of weakness to show through, were defiant. Wisely, Syaoran chose not to say anything about her foot.

"You got any tea here?"

Sakura looked up at him, a bit caught off balance. Swiftly regaining her composure and sighing loudly, as if mocking him, she pointed over to the next room, "What? Need something warm to wake you up?"

Putting his hand behind his head and shrugging nonchalantly, he went over to make tea for the both of them, letting her have some time to be alone.

When he returned, there was already two mats on the floor and Sakura was sitting on one of them, "What took you so long, Li? You better have made a cup for me, or you're going back to make another one."

"Where you the one who left those blankets with me?" Syaoran sat down next to her and put her tea in front of her, before drinking his own.

She looked over at him, as if deciding whether or not to answer his question, but instead chose to punch him in the face, knocking him down onto the floor. Pushing himself up, he glared at her, hands itching to start a fight, but stopped when he remembered that she was slightly handicapped that morning. Curse chivalry.

"Of course I was." He stopped hovering over her menacingly. "I couldn't exactly leave you out there to freeze, and since I was too lazy to _carry_ you back home, I just left you there. Simple as that."

He blinked a few times before softly grinning to himself. She was trying so hard not to be nice.

Checking his watch, he stood up, and quickly pulled her up too, careful not to put strain on her right foot, "We got to go. I just remembered… it's Monday, right? We have cleaning duty in the morning."

"Fine, fine. Stay here while I go get ready. We're walking, you okay with that?" she didn't bother to wait for an answer, but disappeared behind yet another door Syaoran hadn't noticed before.

He went over to his bag, fastening it onto his shoulder and nodded as Sakura came back, dressed in her school uniform. He smirked, "Wow. You almost look normal in those clothes."

Syaoran was sure that she would have started throwing kunai at him on the spot, had her ankle not been throbbing so hard that she couldn't think quite clearly. "Hm? Um… yeah. Thanks."

Sighing, he walked over to her and took her bag from her, "You don't have to hide it. I know you're injured. So suck it up, and let's go."

"Why you-"

He cut her off, "What? You want a piggy-back ride? Don't even try and fight with me today, Kinomoto. You know I can kick you're butt when you're foot is like _that_."

His response seemed to suffice, because Sakura was silent and merely walked next to him, throwing him threatening glares at him the entire way to the school, but was silent, nevertheless.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" A girl with long, purple hair ran over to her friend, giving her a tight hug, completely oblivious to the fact that it increased the suffocating girl's pain by ten fold.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" she said weakly. "I can't… breathe…"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo let go and smiled. "It's just that you haven't been to school in a long time… did you have a big case to work on?"

Sakura laughed and took her bag from Syaoran before parting with him and walking away with Tomoyo, "Um… sort of. But it's over now, really."

Her amethyst eyes twinkling mischievously, Tomoyo popped out her camera and began filming her best friend while giggling, "Yes… and who was that guy who walked you to school today? I see he was even carrying your bag for you… yes… the new student, right? Li Syaoran-kun…"

"NO!" Tomoyo nearly dropped her camera when Sakura shouted loudly, waving her hands in front of her face. "I-It's nothing like that! You see, Tomoyo-chan, he actually is my new partner in JPSN… we just had morning training together, that's all. And—and…."

A tiny smile appeared on Tomoyo's face and she stopped recording, but took Sakura's hand, "Sakura-chan. You don't need to protest so… earnestly. I was just teasing. Don't need to get worked up over someone who isn't. your. boyfriend."

Putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully, she continued, "Yes… You're so worked up that I think it's almost a _little_ bit suspicious… oh! And also, why was he carrying your bag…?"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Just kidding," the two of them entered the classroom, and quickly went over to the group of girls standing together, talking.

"Minna!" Sakura called over and laughed, skipping over to her friends, masking the pain in her foot with a big, happy-go-lucky smile. "I haven't seen you guys is a looong time!"

"Sakura-chan!" the all swarmed around her, Giggling and laughing, with Sakura in the middle of it, leading the… extremely animated conversations.

Naoko peered at her, "Where **were** you all this time, Sakura-chan? You're lucky that cheerleading practice doesn't start for another month… or you might not be captain of the team anymore! Sensei would be so mad…"

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, but Chiharu poked her in the ribs, a devilish grin on her face, "Oh… and we all know, Sakura-chan… that you were walking with a certain Li Syaoran to school this morning… do you have anything to tell us?"

"You guys!" she didn't get a chance to say anything more in her defense, but rushed to her seat as the teacher came in.

The class rose and bowed as the teacher instructed, but soon after roll call, Sakura was staring out of the window, completely bored by the lesson. She had learned the fundamentals of physics _years_ ago at JPSN.

Something hit the back of her head, but she was careful not to turn around and start yelling profanities at Syaoran. Not only would she have gotten into a lot of trouble, the entire class would have been shocked.

She reached behind her and took the piece of paper that he had in his hand. Unfolding it under her desk so that no one else would see, she read the contents before scribbling something on it and passing it back.

It had read:

**You pretty popular here, aren't you? Miss, captain of the cheerleading squad.**

She had written back:

**You've been eavesdropping again. I never knew you could be so very nosy… or is it that you're just _that_ interested in me, Li-_kun_?**

Syaoran glared at the back of her head. She was going to get it later… well… when she no longer had a foot injury.

He smirked. Typical Sakura.

* * *

"Hey! Li-kun! Come sit with us!" the circle of friends were eating lunch under a large Sakura tree, but apparently, Yamazaki felt the need to include another person into their ranks.

Sakura merely met his eyes for second as if to say 'you again', and began eating her obento.

"So?" Sakura looked up. It was Chiharu. She should have known that her friend wouldn't have given up. "What were the two of you doing walking to school together?" Her head moved from Sakura to Syaoran and back to Sakura again. "Well?"

Syaoran had sat next to her, and was currently looking at her helplessly, begging her to come up with something good.

Sakura cleared her throat, preparing to give a long, drawn-out speech about how it was only proper to be nice to the new kid, but a flash in the corner of her eye stopped her.

A knife hidden in her sleeve slid down into her hand and she raised it, prepared to block the kunai thrown in her direction. There was no time to feign yawning or something in front of her friends. The deadly weapon was flying in her direction.

"Sakura! Get down!" Syaoran hissed into her ear and then bent over, grabbing the kunai a few inches in front of her face. He swiftly hid it into the folds of his shirt, but ended up falling on top of her.

Sakura grimaced as she felt rather than saw the stares her friends were giving her.

Oh shoot.

* * *

**

* * *

To be continued…**

Hehehe. I hope you liked it! I thought it was about time they went back to school. XD I also thought it was about time I got a bit of romance instead of rivalry going too.

REVIEW!

* * *

Minna – everyone

Dare – who

Obento – box lunch

Sensei - teacher


	16. Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply… I'm just too lazy to type anything….**

Well, now that this chapter has been officially edited, I hope that it's a little better. I tried not to change too much of it, but I took out a few typoes. xD

Please enjoy!

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Sixteen**

-------

--------

"Ah… this isn't what it looks like… ehehe…" Sakura laughed nervously before glaring at Syaoran. "Get off me you idiot!" She whispered.

"Oh… right." His face was red, and growing redder by the second. It baffled him. Being close to someone of the opposite gender had never embarrassed him before, so why in the world was he blushing?? He looked at the group of shocked high schoolers silently as Sakura began looking around wildly, trying to come up with an explanation. It was difficult… he was on top of her after all.

On top of her… He was red again.

"Sorry," he got up and began walking towards the school as quickly as he could, only to be stopped by an extremely high-pitched screech.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A shiver was sent up his spine. Within a second, Meiling had attached herself to his arm and was unwilling to let go. Syaoran felt the heat on his face increase. "Um… Meiling, what exactly are you doing here?"

Seizing her opportunity, Sakura pointed over at the "couple". "See? He's already got a fiancée! We aren't together or anything! We just… it was just a tiny slip!" Her friends moved their eyes to Syaoran… then to Sakura… then back to Syaoran again.

"Sakura-chan…" Chiharu gave her a weird look. "_How_ do you know that she's his _fiancée_?"

"Eep!" She bit her lip, racking her brain for some other excuse. Though she was a master liar when she was working her magic on the field, the blush on her cheeks refused to disappear. Sakura forced his piercing amber eyes out of her head and racked her brain for an acceptable excuse.

As she gazed over at Syaoran, who was currently trying to detach himself from Meiling, she felt a tug at her heart. "Well… I saw them walking together once and asked… excuse me."

Sakura stood up abruptly and walked very quickly towards the school building, brushing past Syaoran without giving him so much as a glance. His amber pupils followed her all the way into the building.

Her foot limped slightly, she simply didn't have the strength or will to hide the pain anymore. For some reason… some stupid, unknown reason, she felt bruised on both the inside and out.

Plopping down at her desk and banging her head on its wooden surface Sakura cursed herself. "What exactly am I feeling? If this is a stupid crush… Since when have I become such a… such a _weakling_? I shouldn't feel, shouldn't act like this. If another spy caught me like this - off guard… even if it was one of my own students… they'd laugh so hard at me… this is **humiliating**."

Emotions made her weak.

"Damn…"

---------

"Meiling! How many times do I have to ask before you'll let go?" Syaoran sighed, running his free hand through his messy, brown hair. He felt depressed… and slightly annoyed. Sakura hadn't even looked at him while passing by, and it was bugging him to no end. And of course there was the situation of someone throwing a kunai at the two of them to handle.

She frowned and pulled him over away from his friends. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared accusingly at him, "I saw you with Kinomoto. To tell you the truth, I am not happy. I think I have every right to be upset at you! You are **my fiancé. **Why are you protecting her? She would have dodged my kunai just fine even if you _didn't_ intervene."

He looked at her sharply, feeling anger rise up in his chest, "That was _your_ kunai? Do you realize what you could have _done_? Fiancée or not, you have **no** right to injure my **partner** in any way. How are we supposed to complete our missions with a handicap?"

"Mou… you make it sound like something really bad, Syaoran…" she pouted. "I was only trying to scare her a little, and if she couldn't even dodge a little kunai, then she's not fit to be your partner." Giggling, she edged closer to him. "Then **I** could be your partner, right Syaoran? We always make the best team."

"Wrong." He shook of the hand that was on his arm and began stalking into school as the bell rang. "You should **never** have done anything like that. Sakura's the only partner I can work with. Otherwise, I go **solo**."

Ignoring her cries of protest, he raced away from her, not seeing that her hands at her side were clenched into fists, a forbidding look upon her face. "Kinomoto… Sakura… I'm going to make you pay for this. You think you can take my Syaoran away? Think again!" She dropped onto the ground, hiding her face in her knees, crying, "He even called her _Sakura_! The only other girl he's ever called my her first name is **me**!!"

---------

Sakura sneezed. Three times in a row. "Someone must be talking about me…"

She went over and closed the window of her room before falling back onto her bed, face down. After staying in that position for a few seconds, she screamed into the blanket and pounded her fists on the mattress. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!"

"Sakura?"

Sitting up in bed, she immediately composed herself and smiled as her older brother walked into the room. "Onii-chan! Okaeri nasai!"

Touya raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Going over and sitting next to her on her bed, he asked, "You ok? I was positive I heard a _monster_ stomping around and moaning up here. Oh… that must have been you then…"

"Onii-chan!!! Sakura is not a kaijuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She puffed up her cheeks, glaring at him indignantly.

"You haven't been home recently…" he folded his arms, attitude suddenly serious. "I was wondering how you've been. You seem tired every time I see you."

She grimaced. His "overprotective mode" was kicking in again. Though his concern for her was sweet, it was, at the same time, extremely irritating. If she guessed right… he would say something about quitting JPSN right about… now.

"You know… I really think that you should stop working at JPSN."

Bingo.

"But Touya-onii-chan… it's not hard. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Wrong usage of the word "alive."

Sakura winced as her brother started on her, "STILL ALIVE?!?! Are you **crazy**? You could be killed at any time! Don't think I can't see your swollen ankle Sakura. Plus, you look exhausted… tired."

"That…" she looked down at her hands. They were tightening into fists. "That doesn't have anything to do with JPSN…"

"Oh really? And I'm supposed to believe tha-" He was cut off by the ring of the doorbell.

Repeatedly thanking her savior in her head, Sakura hopped off the bed, "I'll get it!"

Putting all her weight on her good leg, she ran down the stairs and answered the door.

Shoot.

"… Li…?" Sakura backed away from the door, rubbing her right arm with her left hand. "What are you doing here? You-"

"Oi! Who's the kid, Sakura?" Touya's eyes narrowed onto Syaoran. As if sensing Sakura's discomfort, he propped himself up against the doorframe and glared down at the Chinese boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Syaoran looked over at his auburn-haired partner, who was currently shaking her head wildly. "I'm her friend… no?" She whacked her forehead with her hand. "Then… I'm Li Syaoran. Sakura's partner in JPSN."

Sakura stood there surprised at his lack of formality when saying her name before shutting her eyes, readying herself for Touya's reaction. Syaoran had said… the absolutely worse thing he could have said.

"So **you're** the one who's been keeping Sakura away from home with all your stupid missions!" the older boy advanced on Syaoran. "Stupid **gaki**… why I'm going to tear you limb from lim-"

"We should really be going then, Li." Sakura took her partner's hand and lead him away from her home, walking very quickly. "Um… I'll be back in a little while Touya!" She turned towards Syaoran and hissed, "Run!"

Her onii-chan began chasing the two of them, keeping up very well for someone chasing two elite spies, but lost them as they decided to resort to jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------

"That…" Sakura panted. "Was close…"

"You're brother… runs very… fast… is he also… a part of… JPSN…?" Syaoran was sweating as well.

She laughed, "Onii-chan? No… but he could be. He'd be great. But, he's far too busy with school as stuff… captain of… soccer team…"

Syaoran walked over to the swings inside of Penguin Park. They had made a huge circle in order to keep Touya from thinking they had come there. Sakura joined him, swinging gently. "At least we lost him."

"He really **would** have torn you apart," Sakura giggled.

The two of them laughed together, but soon afterwards, an uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them.

Sakura was the first to break it. "Itai…" she murmured as the numbness in her foot was slowly subsiding. She had forgotten to wear shoes… and running and jumping across rooftops certainly didn't help.

"You ok?" Syaoran leaned towards her to check her ankle, but she drew away.

Her head was bowed, "I'm fine… why did you come over anyway? This is the first time you've gone to my house… I wasn't even sure if you knew where it was."

"I asked JPSN," he said in a quiet voice. "I wanted to see if everything was… fine. You seemed pretty out of it at school today. This was supposed to be a vacation for us."

Purposely avoiding answering his question, Sakura yawned before looking at him intently, "You called me Sakura again… back there… with Touya."

A blush rushed onto his cheeks, but he forced it down, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward. "Ah… sorry. I think it's because I've been hearing so many people call you that lately and…"

"It's ok." He stared at her, not understanding what she was saying. "I said… it's ok. You can call me Sakura… we're partners… right?"

For the first time, he noticed a small pink stain on her cheeks. Smiling, Syaoran began swinging really high with Sakura watching him all the while. "Call me Syaoran then." He grinned at her. "We're partners, right?"

She smiled back at him before getting up and stretching. "Well then, Syaoran, I'd better get back home before Touya decides to tear down the entire neighborhood looking for me. See yah."

Sakura began walking away, but Syaoran was instantly at her side.

When she looked at him questioningly, he shrugged and picked her up. She moved to slap him, but he evaded her blow skillfully. "If you don't hurry up and heal your foot, we'll have serious problems on our next mission."

She pouted, "I can operate perfectly well, even with an injury. Don't underestimate me."

"Sure… that's not what the swelling of your ankle says, though," He held her close to him, and began jumping across the roofs towards her house, being careful to watch for any signs of Touya. None of Tomoeda would get any sleep that night if he found them returning to her house together.

Dropping stealthily into her room and letting her down, Syaoran bade her goodnight before exiting out the window and disappearing into the night.

Sakura went over to her bed, sitting down on it without saying a word.

It was so classical it was almost funny.

"Like a knight in shining armor delivering his princess back to her castle," Sakura snorted. "Only he's got a fiancé and we're both spies."

She switched off the light.

-------

---------

-------

**To be Continued…**

XP I know… not really original, is it? But I've had enough of Syaoran blushing whenever he called Sakura, Sakura instead of Kinomoto. It's time to _develop_ their relationship!!

REVIEWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onii-chan – older brother

Kaijuu – monster

Okaeri nasai – welcome home


	17. The Wall

**Disclaimer: CCS is strictly property of CLAMP.**

So… I'm a _little_ faster than last time with the updates? Well, I tried. Summer's a coming and so I'll definitely update more often than usual. Teachers are murdering their students with piles and piles of homework to remind them that "it's not summer yet". TT Oh.. the pain…

* * *

**

* * *

Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**-----------**

**-------------**

"You're job is to investigate this girl."

Amber and emerald eyes focused onto the photo of a young, high school girl, as Clow placed it onto the table, pushing it towards them.

"Yamamoto Chisa. Sixteen years old and currently lives with her two maternal grandparents. She's suspected of having some connection with a thief the police have been trying to catch for more than two years now. I'm sure you've heard of 'KURO Kaito'."

Both heads raised upon hearing the name. "Black Thief… are you sure, Clow-sama?" Sakura whispered, staring at the picture.

The girl looked so young and… average. Brown pigtails… braided, of course and freckles. She wore glasses, which covered her light brown eyes and was wearing a traditional kimono. There was nothing… special about her.

"Well, a very important client of ours has asked us to look into this… Apparently she's been spotted at the crime scenes after every one of KURO Kaito's thefts, and since this particular client is a fan of this famous thief… well, let's just say he's a bit of a fanatic." Ignoring his top spies' raised eyebrows, Clow continued. "I'm sending you two to go check it out… very convenient, since she attends your school… Tomoeda High. That's all. I expect you both to report on your findings by the end of the week… KURO has sent notes to the police about his next few thefts… two of which will occur by Friday. You're dismissed."

Sakura and Syaoran bowed before vanishing from the dark office.

* * *

"Well… do you know her… Syaoran?" Sakura was still unaccustomed with calling him by his first name and hesitated before addressing him.

He turned and glanced at the photo, "Hm… can't say that I do… don't you have records of all the students at Tomoeda High? Or did you want to head over to the Information SEC to pick up some of that Yamamoto girl's background info… Sakura?"

Yet for some unknown reason, she reveled in the informality.

"Sorry. Spacing out. Yeah… I think I've got some files on her, but they're at my place. You sure you want to risk meeting up with Touya… _this_ early in the morning?" she grinned wickedly at him, recalling the murderous look in her brother's eyes when Syaoran had tried to come over a week after their first encounter. It had been… interesting, to say the least.

Syaoran shivered as he felt Touya's invisible hands closing around his neck. "Ah… why don't I wait around the corner for you?"

"Yeah. I think you better just let me handle this one… _amateur_," she taunted relentlessly. The two of them might have gotten a little closer… and just a _little_ friendlier… but that didn't mean that they weren't rivals.

Veins appeared on his forehead, as he clenched his hand into a fist, "You…"

"So slow!" Sakura dashed out of building, with a very angry Syaoran right behind her.

* * *

The auburn-haired spy giggled to herself as she went into her home to pick up Yamamoto Chisa's files. She had won the fight… Syaoran had stayed at the corner, not daring to wake up a would-be very angry Kinomoto Touya.

Slipping silently back out the door and cheerfully greeting her annoyed partner. "So. Do you feel like carrying my bag to school today? Or are you not feeling quite as chivalrous as last time?"

Her laughter, however, was abruptly ended by his extremely rude punch on the shoulder. "What the hell was that fo-" she never finished her sentence. He was already sprinting towards the direction of school shouting, "Too slow! How the hell did _you_ get placed as my partner!" over his shoulder.

Visible steam began boiling off of Sakura as she ran after him… quite… enthusiastically.. yelling… quite… colorful… words….

* * *

"Psh… told… you… I-" A loud crash could be heard, and the heads of many students turned to stare at a fallen Syaoran.

Sakura had already begun laughing hysterically, pointing towards very red face… with the stripe from the wall implanted on it. "I- I can't believe you walked into the…" she was in tears.

He didn't say anything, causing her to laugh even louder, "H-Hey… you down there :laugh:… you still alive? He- :laugh: Here… let me give you a hand…" She reached a small, white hand down to him, offering him a lift.

Syaoran took it… and threw her against the wall behind him.

"Mmmpf! What…" the high school girl peeled her face off the white wall. "What the hell was that for!

"What do you think?" Syaoran shot back, glaring at her just as fiercely as she was glaring at him. "You crazy cow… Your brother's right… you _are _a kaijuu!" The two were very much caught up in their "own little world" that it wasn't until the crowd of people around them began giggling that they realized exactly how much of a… commotion they had made.

The teacher stood there, trying his best not to break out laughing, and beside him was a very happy Tomoyo, who was busy filming every embarrassing second of the two spies' "big debut". "I'll call it… Violent Love!" she exclaimed, causing the teacher next to her to snort… which caused the students to break out laughing.

A blush covered Sakura's face and her cheeks felt hot. She looked down at the ground for a moment, as if trying to push away the sound of all the people laughing at her, but was unable to. Quickly administering a swift and painful slap to Syaoran's cheek she ran off in the direction of the girl's bathroom, with Tomoyo following speedily behind.

The hall was silent for a moment, until Yamazaki walked to the front of the group, scratching the back of his head, "Wow… that was a _loud_ slap… sounded like it hurt, Li… you want to head over to the nurse's office first before class or something?" A few murmurs of agreement trailed behind, but a few of the girls went over to where Sakura had run off to.

"No… I'll be ok," he stared at the retreating backs of Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. "But geez… what's her problem?"

His answer was a couple of nervous looks from the guys and a few annoyed glares from the girls.

"Stupid."

He turned around. It wasn't someone he had met before… and yet…

"Wait… Yamamota Chisa?" he raised one of his eyebrows, staring at her inquisitively.

The girl crossed her arms and stared right back, "You're horrible. How could you do that to her? I've never seen a ruder guy all my life! I feel sorry for her…"

"Wha… what the heck are you talking about!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Come on… come out… don't make me crawl on the dirty bathroom floor to get into your stall! Come on… come on out and we'll talk about it… it's ok…" Tomoyo sighed as she leaned against the door of the bathroom stall Sakura had locked herself in. "Ok! That's it! Get your butt off of that toilet and out of that cubicle missy! I already sent the others back to class, so you can stop pretending for the sake of your reputation now!"

Those were the magic words.

Click.

Sakura stepped out, grinning at her friend. "Well at least _someone_ in this school knows me well enough to realize that I wouldn't cry over something like that… but honestly… that Syaoran has got **some** nerve! To throw me against a wall! It's fine when we're _sparring_, but in _school_?"

She leaned against the cool, marble surface of the wall staring at her friend through the mirror. "That guy has got no tact… What was he thinking… his actions could have put both of our identities at risk… It's not as if it's an _everyday_ thing for a guy to beat on a girl so openly." Sakura turned towards Tomoyo, as if wordlessly asking for her input.

"Well, I don't know… maybe it's _different_ in Chinese schools. It might be… _normal_ for guys to throw girls against walls? Still… You'd think that he'd be a little nicer… I know he's your new partner, but throw you against a wall… in front of _everyone_?" Tomoyo's amethyst eyes darted around the room for a while, before finally settling on Sakura. "But…"

A mischievous smile appeared on Tomoyo's face, as she closed in on her now-extremely-nervous best friend. "You two came to school together… _again_. I don't remember you telling me there be any requirement to stick with Li_-kun­_ all the time. Is there **something** you want to tell me, Sakura-chan?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura pushed her friend's hand off of her shoulder and began walking towards the mirror. "You're going crazy Tomoyo… there's no way someone like _me_ would go with someone like _him. _There's nothing between us."

"Ok, ok. Come here, I'll do some makeup for your nose… make it look all red and injured… it would look weird if you came back without a scratch… you _did_ get sent flying, after all," Tomoyo took out a makeup kit from her purse and began dabbing Sakura's cheeks and nose with different colors. "But really… I just thought that you two seemed so… _close_."

"Mou! Tomoyo-chan!"

* * *

"Did you hear? Li threw Kinomoto against a wall… and she's in the nurse's office now!"

"Yeah… poor Sakura-chan… it looked _horrible_ when I went to go see it… really… Li-kun is so **mean**!"

"I thought they were going out… did they have a fight or something? Li's sure got a good arm… I hope Sakura-san is ok…"

"Going out! You're kidding right? I'm going to kill him later… No one messes with my beautiful Sakura-sama!"

Syaoran winced as he heard the non-too-quite "whispers" going on around him. He knew he was going to catch it from some of the cheerleader's "fans" later on… and maybe from Sakura herself.

He had, however, succeeded in finding Yamamota Chisa… except… the impression he left on her wasn't that great… and the one she left on his cheek was still stinging just as painfully as Sakura's.

His head rose at the sound of the door opening. In stepped the most talked about girl that day. Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran had to resist the urge to bang his head up and down on the table… hard.

"Poor Sakura-chan…"

And the whispers went on…

"Um.. sensei… I had a bit of an… accident earlier… I'm sorry I'm late for class," Sakura bowed her head quietly. There was a large band-aid covering her nose. One which only Sakura could get away with wearing and _still_ look great.

More whispers of pity… and threats of killing Syaoran… emitted from the students.

The teacher gave her a pat on the back and asked if she was okay before letting her go back to her seat.

Upon sitting down, Sakura passed a note back to Syaoran… it read:

"Dear **_Beloved_ **Partner,

I met Yamamota Chisa in the hall and invited her to the Spring Festival with us… promising that _you'd_ pay for all our expenses. So hurry and buy tickets.

Your **_Wonderful_** Partner, Sakura-sama

PS. I HATE YOU!"

Syaoran began banging his head on his desk, well aware of the attention he was attracting from everyone else… including the teacher.

It was going to be… a long day.

* * *

----

**To be Continued…**

**-----------------**

Yeah… So I'm promising an interesting Spring Festival with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun next chapter. XD

But… you've gotta… REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

XP Yeah… that's about it.

* * *

Kaijuu - monster 


	18. Spring, the season of Love

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine… but Hidden Secrets is!**

So… my updates are starting to come a _little_ faster I guess…. Summer is finally here, so I'll be starting to pick up the pace!

I felt that a little more romance was needed… a bit more friction between our favorite S+S. So… here's the spring festival! Ah… spring… the season of **love**.

Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**----**

Sighing, Syaoran checked his watch… 10:30… Sakura should have been there a half an hour ago. He had waited there for over forty-five minutes… lucky for them, treating them to this festival was also partly doing his job as a spy… otherwise, he would have left a long time ago.

Two girls came up to him, smiling coyly and trying to flirt with him. Syaoran rolled his eyes, now _desperately_ wanting his partner to show up… one of the girls looked like she had fangs.

Running a hand through his messy brown hair he looked at the small timepiece one last time before running off towards the ice cream stand. As he stood in line, he flipped open his cell phone, fingers deftly pressing a flurry of buttons.

* * *

"H-Hey… are you _sure_ I have to dress up? I mean.. it's just a festival… it feels weird… I haven't gotten all fancy for something this commonplace… in _ten_ years!" Sakura protested, as Yamamota Chisa dug through her closet, looking for a kimono for her new friend to wear. "And besides… we're already late…" 

"Does it really matter? Li-kun can wait a while… but the thing is… I can't seem to find my spare kimono…" Chisa sighed, scratching her head, irritated. "There is _no_ way you are going to the _spring_ festival without a kimono!"

Sakura sweatdropped, then snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head, "I know! Why don't we call Tomoyo-chan? She has a… quite a collection of kimonos… we can get _you_ one too!"

"Daidouji-san… sure!"

Staring at the clock on the wall, Sakura pressed, in succession, a few numbers before yelling into the telephone, "Tomoyo-chan! Get over here!"

* * *

"Shoot… dial tone…" Syaoran swore before pocketing his phone. He eyed the group of giggling girls standing behind him nervously… it was unlikely that they had suddenly decided to get ice cream… exactly at the same time he did… especially since there were approximately twenty-three of them all with their eyes fixed upon him. 

_SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!

* * *

_

"Eh?" the emerald-eyed high school girl looked up. She could have _sworn_ that someone had been calling her name.

Tomoyo finished tying the obi around her waist and gave smiled happily, "It looks **perfect** on you, Sakura-chan! Chisa-chan too! Now you two hurry and go… I'll send for a limo you."

Chisa grinned, "You sure are rich, aren't you, Daidouji-san…" "Aren't you going to the festival with us?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder at the amethyst eyed girl.

"Please, Chisa-chan, call me Tomoyo… and no, Sakura-chan… you see… I had a prior engagement with someone else…" a blush appeared on her cheeks. "And I've been waiting for it for quite some time now…"

"Ooh…" Sakura grinned. "_Someone_ has got a date…" She would have proceeded to mercilessly tease her friend, had not Chisa glanced at the clock and shouted that it was already 11:30.

"We got to go! Thanks so much, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted before making a break for the door. Tell me all about your date tomorrow!"

"Sakura-chan! You're wearing a kimono you can't-"

"Oomph! … owwie…"

Tomoyo sighed, "Too late…"

* * *

"Sakura! Wear the hell have you been! I swear… I just barely got away from that mob…" Syaoran panted, his figure bent over and his face covered with sweat. "Really you-" 

He looked up, amber eyes widening as he stared at her… the girl he had called his annoying rival…

"I _what_?" she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He gawked, "You… you look beautiful…"

She wore a simple yet elegant kimono with Sakura petals scattered all over it. From the bottom to the top, it started as a dark pink color, while slowly fading out until it was only a pale, pale blush. In her hair was a silver Sakura blossom with light green chains of leaves hanging off of it, and her ears had on them small chains of white Sakura petals.

Sakura's lips were painted a glossy pink, and her eyes were framed with a light pink eye shadow and silver glitter. Her entire face seemed to glow.

"I _tried_ to get here on time, okay? Stop antagonizing me! It's just that…" Sakura bent over and whispered into his ear, "Chisa wouldn't come unless I found a kimono to wear… I had to call Tomoyo-chan and **everything**! You have **no** idea how hard it is to run in a kimono! It was horrible! The only thing good about this whole getup is that it's easy to hide weapons in the sleeves, but that's besides the point… it's rather uncomfortable you know, since this is a new kimono! Plus I…"

She blinked once.

Twice.

Her face turned a pretty, pink hue. "Um… thank you… you're not looking too bad yourself… I guess…"

It was true. He _did_ look great… even if he was only wearing casual clothing. He had baggy, black pants on, with a loose, white shirt on top with the words "Li Clan" scrawled on it in green. A faded jean jacket was thrown over his entire outfit… and that was it… but… he looked… **_good_**.

"Not that I really want to _interrupt_," Sakura and Syaoran jumped, snapping out of their reverie, "But when are we actually going to get _inside_ of the festival? It looks like fun!" Chisa giggled. "Come _on_!"

Sakura smiled and the three of them walked into the large crowd food and game stands.

* * *

"Have you ever played this before?" Sakura asked, pointing at the water balloon game. 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated, "Of _course_! Just because I grew up training to be a spy doesn't mean I'm _completely_ oblivious to games played by _normal_ people… are you trying to mock me?"

Sakura shook her head staring at the small pool of water with the tiny, decorated balloons floating around in it. "No… it's just that… _I've_ never played this before…"

A wave of guilt… and for some strange reason, sorrow, passed over him. He looked at her for a moment before sighing and kneeling onto the ground and handing the owner of the stand twenty yen. "Watch then… first you take this stick with the string and hook on it, and you hold it over the water…"

Syaroan blushed noticing the closeness of the two of them as she bent over and put her face near his, trying to see what his hands were doing. "A-And then… you hook onto the balloon and lift it up… without popping it of course… then you win it! Here… I got one for you. Tie a string onto it, just like that! Now tie it to your hand… try bouncing it up and down."

A tiny smile broke out on his face as he watched Sakura stare at the small, pink balloon happily, giggling at the cute bunny and flower designs on it and laughing with surprise as she happily bounced it up and down.

"Can I?"

"Hm?" Syaoran looked up, to see her bent over once again, grinning at him, eyes shining. "Sorry… what?"

Sakura pouted and then turned to the stand owner and handed him twenty more yen. Reaching over with the hook, she carefully latched it onto a blue balloon and tried to lift it up, but just as she brought it up above the edge of the pool it popped. "This is pretty hard…"

"Go ahead." She turned around in surprise as the old man who managed the water balloon stand nodded at her. "Go ahead and try again… a free try for the cute girl in the Sakura kimono."

"This way," Syaoran took her hand and showed her how to make a slight rocking motion. "Do it gently… that keeps the water in it moving and won't let it settle so much that it pops when it leaves the water."

Like a child, Sakura tried once again, this time hooking onto a green balloon with white hearts patterned across it's surface. This time, she was successful. Thanking the owner of the stand, Sakura turned towards Syaoran and tied the balloon to his hand, "For you."

"Thanks…"

Blushes began spreading over both their cheeks, but again, the moment was ruined by Chisa. "You two are doing it… _again_."

"Ehehe… sorry Chisa-chan, where do you want to go next?" Sakura stood, remembering the job she had to do. Watch and observe Yamamoto Chisa.

"Why doesn't Syaoran go buy us some tamagoyaki… a festival isn't really fun without some squid!" the burnette laughed, waving her hand in the direction of the long line Syaoran would have to stand in. "And don't forget!" she called at his retreating figure. "It's _your_ treat!"

Sakura sighed, feeling a bit sorry for him. "You know… if you do it again… I really won't go easy on you."

"Eh?" she looked over at Chisa who was grinning very mischievously at her.

"You _are_ aware that I'm in charge of the gossip column of our school newspaper. How nice do you expect me to be? **You** are the captain of the cheerleading squad! Not to mention one of the most popular people at school… Syaoran has quite a fan club going for himself as well…" she smiled evilly. "If you pull another one of those 'sweet' moments with him again, where the two of you are just 'lost in your own world', I won't even try to hold back… you're relationship will be all that's talked about by Monday morning."

Sakura laughed… she laughed until she had tears in her eyes, "Oh… -laugh- Chisa… -snort- me and Syaoran… we're not really like that… -breaks into a fit of giggles- we're just… friends…"

"Really? But you guys even call each other by your first names…" Chisa frowned, staring at Sakura hard, clearly not believe a words that she was saying.

Sakura sweatdropped, trying to figure out a way to explain things to the famed gossip queen about them not really being _together_ without mentioning the fact that they were _partners_ at JPSN. "Well you see, we're more of rivals."

"Rivals?"

"Yeah… because, when I first met Syaoran, he was being a real ass… so I kind of challenged him to a fight… you know, one of those quiet fights that people at school have… see who is better at a bunch of stuff and how many people like you better than the other… and…" she shrugged. "He turned out to be a worthy adversary I guess. That's pretty much the whole story… now we're more friends than rivals… but…"

Sakura let her lips twitch upwards as she stared at Syaoran frowning and opening up his wallet. "I guess we still compete from time to time."

"Well… I don't believe you," Sakura sighed as Chisa crossed her arms and frowned. "You two are _so_ a couple… why in denial? You're cute together!"

The young spy put up her hands in defense, trying her best to defend herself. "No, no… really… we're just friends…"

"For **now**, you mean," Chisa put her hands on her hips, glaring at her. When Sakura shook her head, she began yelling. "But you two are **made** for each other! How could you possibly… I have an idea."

Sakura backed away slowly, not liking the look in Chisa's eyes.

"I'll put the two of you two a test then! I hear that _this_ year's **tunnel of love** is _especially_ romantic… you saw those girls chasing Li-kun earlier… it's spring… the season of love and whatever. This year's spring festival is _early_ this year… Valentine's day is just around the block!" Chisa grinned. "I dare you. If the two of you don't come out of that tunnel kissing… I'll believe you. If you _do_, you'll be _all over_ the school newspaper come Monday."

Sakura gulped.

"Do we have a deal?"

* * *

**

* * *

To be Continued…**

So… spring is the season of love, right? I changed some of the dates for the festivals and such (Sorry!) To fit the story, but I think it'll work.

Review if you ever want to see what happens to our favorite couple! … and maybe a bit of Tomoyo's love life as well!

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

Tamagoyaki – a kind of Japanese snackish kind of thing. It's basically, squid balls… with squid in the middle… and some sort of _thing_ around the outside? Sorry… I'm not too informed about it… but I'd love to try! You can look it up to find out more about it.


	19. Hearts and Cupids

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.**

Um… to those who went and read my profile, thank you for not complaining. Because my friend died, I really haven't had the heart to write. I tried to get back to this as soon as I could, but… it may not be up to my normal standard.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Nineteen**

----

---

----

Returning from the long line with the expensive takagoyaki in hand, Syaoran gave the small packet to Chisa, "Here you go. It was weird though… the girl at the stand kept turning her face away from me so that I couldn't see what she looked like… and I get this strange feeling that I know her very well too…"

Sakura popped a ball of takagoyaki into her mouth.

"Maybe it's another one of your shy fangirls," Chisa giggled. "Sakura, you better watch out. I think Li-kun actually has an eye on this one… says he 'knows her very well'… right?" She winked.

"Ehehe… Excuse for a moment… Hey… Syaoran," Sakura pulled her partner aside.

Turning towards her, Syaoran yawned and stretched, "Hm? What is it?"

"Well… you see… it kind of goes like this…" she pulled him down so that his ear was right next to her face. "… …… .. …."

"**WHAT!"**

"And I couldn't say no… otherwise… she'd put us as a 'rumor' instead of well… yeah…" sighing, Sakura pointed at the line for the tunnel. It was conveniently short. "We really don't have a choice."

Syaoran stared at her stone-faced. "The tunnel of _love_?" his voice seemed to beg her to tell him that it wasn't true. Unfortunately for him… for both of them, it was.

The look in her eyes was enough. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Let's get going then…" Casting a final, lonely glance at the rest of the festival grounds he trudged towards the small boat of doom.

"Aww… it won't be _that_ bad… I mean, all we have to do is sit through a parade of pink hearts and cupids."

"And not come out kissing," he added absentmindedly as they got into the swan-shaped boats. "Wow… these seats are surprisingly comfortable… they've got cushions."

Rolling her eyes at him, Sakura surveyed the area nervously, watching out for any persons she might know. She didn't notice as the boat jolted to a start and fell forward. To her surprise, and to the utter delight of Chisa who was watching them as their boat departed, Syaoran caught her before her head hit the dashboard, and held her close to him.

"Thank… you," Sakura smiled in spite of herself. Normally, she would have wanted to shoot herself for being such an idiot, but… maybe because he was smiling back at her, she let it go.

"Don't worry about it, but you should watch out," Syaoran laughed, "Or Chisa-san is going to have a field day even before we actually get to the 'tunnel' part of the tunnel of love."

She began giggling, but then caught herself.

What am I thinking? Sakura nodded at something Syaoran said and turned to focus on all the paper hearts hanging from the dark ceiling. Since when have I become a giggling schoolgirl? I thought I had … better control….

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening…" she sighed. "What?"

"You know, most people would be insulted that the person next to them… in the tunnel of _love_ doesn't pay them any attention at all," Syaoran joked. Upon seeing her serious face, he frowned. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, actually," Sakura shivered. "I'm just a little cold… is it just me or is there a draft in the place?"

"It's just you," He took his coat off and wrapped it around her small body. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today… I just can't stop cracking lame jokes… I can't stop smiling either. I just feel… like a little kid… happy."

She hugged his jacket close to herself, "Serious? You're not kidding?"

"Of course not… what's there to joke about?"

"Nothing… I just feel the same way… there's probably something in the food here." The two of them shared a laugh together. Leaning back onto the seat, Sakura stared up at the dark roof. The usual hearts, odd blurts of pretty colors and cupids were all there. "Best tunnel of love yet my butt."

"What?" Syaoran gave her a weird look.

"Oh. Chisa said that this year's tunnel of love was the 'best yet'" she yawned. "I don't see anything special about it though."

The two were silent for a while. Though there was nothing "special about the tunnel", the gentle lapping of the water against the boat was soothing, and the light array of colors surround them was pleasant.

Sakura bent over and let her fingers trail along the surface of the clear liquid. "It's so pretty…" another yawn. "Actually, it's nice in here… I could really just fall asleep…" Her eyelids drooped slightly and her body began moving forwards.

"Sakura? Hey! Sakura!" Syaoran reached for her unconscious body, but it was too late. With a splash, both he and Sakura were soaking wet in the water, which was amazingly deep.

"What the… Sakura, you okay? That's what you get for sleeping in the middle of… Sakura!" Syaoran turned around in the water, looking for his auburn-haired partner. "Shoot…" He took a deep breath and dived into the water. Syaoran guessed that the water was about twelve feet deep. Deep for a tunnel of love, but nothing Sakura couldn't handle even in her sleep.

Peering into through the water amidst the bubbles, Syaoran saw a darker area at the bottom and swam towards it. The bottom of the tunnel was decorated with seashells and colorful rocks, which seemed ridiculous to him.

_Why the hell did they decorate the **bottom** of the ride instead of the top? As if anyone would be looking… is that.._

He spotted Sakura, but she didn't see him – she was still asleep. Immediately, Syaoran swam to her, worried. What he found made him even more nervous. Her kimono had weighed her down, and that one of her sleeves was caught under a large stone.

_Shoot._

Trying to shake her awake, he pushed her body back and forth, but she still didn't stir. With the words "she'll drown!" sounding in his mind, he tried to move the stone, but failed miserably.

Holy crap… don't you dare die on me Sakura… 

Syaoran panicked and did the first thing he could think of – he pulled her out of the kimono. Loosening the obi as fast as he could, he slipped her out of the heavy garment, grabbed his jacket, and pulled her up towards the surface.

Gasping for air, he waved his left arm wildly at the passing boat, "Hey! Help! She's not breathing!"

"Not breathing? Who is that, Eriol? You know I could swear that I know that- oh my gosh! Syaoran! And… Sakura! Get her over here!" Tomoyo screamed. Eriol dived into the water and helped Syaoran bring the unconscious girl in his arms over to the swan-shaped mechanism.

Wrapping his jacket around her as they pulled her onto the floor of the boat, Syaoran quickly put his head to Sakura's chest. "She isn't breathing… Eriol, you press her stomach when I tell you to."

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Syaoran put his mouth to hers and breathed air into her body. "Now!" He put his head to her heart again before continuing CPR. "Now!" … "Now!" … "Now!"

They had reached the end of their journey, but none of them noticed. Syaoran just kept giving Sakura air, Eriol kept pressing her stomach, and Tomoyo kept staring in silent horror.

"… hey! What's wrong?"

"Someone call an ambulence!"

"Oh my… Sakura-chan!" The initial glee Chisa had at seeing Syaoran's lips planted firmly against Sakura's wore away instantly as she realized what was really going on.

Syaoran ignored all this and kept breathing into her. "Now!"

Sakura's body shook and she turned over onto her side, coughing up water.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo enveloped her friend into a tight hug. "You're alive!"

"Alive…?" the half-drowned girl winced as she gasped for breath. Her entire internal system seemed to shake endlessly and her flesh felt as if it was on fire. "What are you…" She fell into darkness for the second time that day.

* * *

- - - - - - - -

* * *

"She'll be all right. Sakura-san is a strong person… most people would have already been dead, but since she's grown up in JPSN, the training has given her a certain…"

Who? Who is it? Why does my head hurt so badly…? 

"Ugh…" her voice was soft… barely audible, and yet, immediately after the small, pained noise made it through her lips, warm hands were around her own, and a gentle, soothing voice was speaking to her.

"Sakura…?"

That voice… 

"Mm…" a smile formed on her face. "Syaoran…?"

"Yeah…" she could feel rather than see his smile as well. Her eyelashes fluttered a few times before her eyes regained focus. She looked at all the faces in the room and smiled. "Hey… what's up everyone?"

A wave of relief fell over the occupants of the room and Tomoyo ran over to her side, "Sakura-chan… daijoubu?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… but," she tilted her head. "What happened exactly? All I remember is being extremely sleepy."

"This girl," Syaoran frowned and pulled Meiling over to the bed. "Put some stuff into our takagoyaki. It makes people fall asleep… Chisa dozed off for a while too. I didn't eat any so… but you nearly drowned and… Meiling! Go apologize!"

Sakura looked the Chinese girl over. She was pouting, but there was a real look of regret in her black eyes. Sakura forgave her, "Don't worry about it… it was just an accident. If I hadn't fallen into the water it would have been a pretty funny joke."

"I don't need you to pity me! I'm sorry!" Meiling glared at her. "What I did was wrong… but I still won't forgive you for going into the tunnel of love with Xiao Lang!" With a flip of her hair, Meiling left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, Syaoran scratched his head, "Sorry about that… I'll go get her-"

"No!" Sakura grabbed his hand, and everyone stared at her, surprised. "I mean…" she loosened her grip and smiled. "Don't worry about it… she's sorry, and that's all that matters."

"My, my… Sakura-san, you sure have gotten a lot nicer since Li-kun showed up… you're not bored anymore either."

"Clow-sama!" Sakura pushed herself up, but he merely smiled and raised a hand.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. You just relax… this hospital is run by JPSN, so no worries," he laughed. "Just take care… and thank Li-san as well. He was so worried he wouldn't stop administering CPR until you got onto this bed." With that, and a wave of his hand, he left the room.

"Ah… thank you… Syaoran…" both she and him were bright red.

A fist slammed onto the wall, startling them. "That's it! You are so grounded Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Onii-chan!" she noticed him for the first time.

"And you!" Touya walked over, wagging a finger dangerously at her partner. "_YOU_ had better stay away from my sister or-"

"Come along Touya," Eriol dragged a very red and furious Kinomoto brother from the room. "Sakura-chan doesn't need this right now…"

Humming happily, Tomoyo followed him out the door, "Oh." She leaned back into the room, "We're all leaving the two of you alone now… but don't do anything _silly_."

"Don't worry!" Sakura called over. "We won't do anything you and Eriol wouldn't." She and Syaoran snickered as they heard Tomoyo's very-fast footsteps walking away from the room.

"Thank you…" Sakura blushed. "Can you tell me what happened exactly? I really want to know… it's as if there's a big hole in my memory."

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Syaoran… what happened…"

"… well…"

"yes?"

"…"

"Syaoran!"

"… you see…"

-----

"WHAT!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for waiting so patiently. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Daijoubu- are you okay? (in this case) 


	20. Hurt

**Disclaimer: CCS is not owned by me!**

I'm still on vacation… and some other recent events have been very distracting, so I have to apologize if this chapter isn't up to standards and if I updated really late this time. Sorry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty**

**---**

**---**

"Tomoyo-chan! What do you mean it's best that I don't know?" Sakura whined.

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as he tried to calm his red-hot face. Tomoyo had suddenly rushed in… (she'd obviously been listening at the door) only to find the both of them staring into each other's eyes… faces merely an inch apart.

Running a hand loosely through his hair, the young man sighed. It wasn't as if he could help it. Sakura had insisted on knowing… she'd leaned in and stared him straight in the eyes… and he had just drowned in their emerald depths.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Tomoyo chided. "You don't need to know, so you shouldn't ask. Too much information may be… bad for you." The evil laugh following her words did nothing to cool Sakura's need to know what had happened.

"And satisfaction brought him back!" Pouting, Sakura dropped back onto her bed, with a resigned look on her face. There was no convincing Daidouji Tomoyo once her mind was set. What could she do?

She turned towards Syaoran and crossed her arms, "There's still something fishy about all this… I'll have a talk with you later." Her eyes narrowed and she continued to glare at him, as if trying to bore a hole through his head so that she could read his mind.

"I know! Why don't the two of us go shopping?" Tomoyo giggled. "I'm sure Clow-sama will let you off for a few more days… and the new mall opened!"

"New mall? Why didn't I hear about this?" Sakura smiled. It was nice to be able to act like a normal teenage girl from time to time. She didn't notice that Syaoran, who was standing behind her, also smiled at her opportunity to let loose and not have to worry about work.

"It's called Sakura Street… fitting, right? It's a _very_ traditional-looking mall… there's still up-to-date clothes in the stores, but everything else is pretty ancient," Tomoyo suddenly donned an evil smile. "And I'm sure _Li-kun_ would like to come as well."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura turned towards her partner, "You like to shop?"

"Ah…" he put his hands up in front of him, defending himself. "No! Well you see…" Syaoran looked to Tomoyo for help but was instead met with a very… scary… meaningful gaze. "Yes… yes I do…?"

The amethyst-eyed girl grinned and nodded.

Sakura merely stared. "You are one weird boy. Oh well, let's go right now!"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tomoyo frowned, concerned or her friend's health.

Syaoran sighed and helped his partner up, "Don't worry Tomoyo… she's had worse. Something like this won't stop her."

"Oh. What about Chisa?"

"Negative. Turns out she had no connection whatsoever to the man we're looking for… and Clow-sama has given you a nice vacation for the next few days so you're free to do whatever you want."

Sakura smiled, "Well then… you'll carry our bags at the mall?"

He merely groaned.

* * *

"Wow…" she gaped. "Tomoyo-chan… this place is _amazing_."

"Isn't it? My mother's company owns half of this place… it's really cool! We get discounts on everything," she dragged Sakura towards the first store on the right. "This place is really nice… they sell kimonos here. Li-kun! Hurry up!"

Syaoran moaned as he trudged towards the shop. As soon as he set foot inside, a hoard of women were instantly surrounding him.

"Sir, what are you looking for today?"

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Can I take your measurements for you, sir?"

"May I be of service to you, sir?"

"Can I have your number, sir?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she sifted through the racks of clothing, "Stupid Syaoran…"

Tomoyo, of course, observed this all very gleefully.

Trying his best to detach himself from the mob of clingy insects, Syaoran stumbled head-first into a pile of clothing. He stood and brushed himself off. "Sorry about that," he mumbled to the group of saleswomen drooling behind him. He slowly re-folded the kimonos he'd knocked to the side when something caught his eye.

His hands ran over the smooth fabric and he smiled. "Miss," he turned towards the woman clinging onto his left foot. "I'll take this one."

"Yes sir!" she raced to the cash register and (after untangling himself from the web of girls surrounding him) he took out his credit card and gave it to her.

"Sakura-chan… there don't seem to be any new shipments in yet… these designs aren't quite nice enough…" Tomoyo sighed. "We'll come back some other time. Is Li-kun buying himself a kimono?"

Frowning, Sakura began walking out, "Leave him be. One of his new _acquaintances_ probably got it for him. Let' check this place out… Oh… nice jeans…"

"Uh… thanks… I'll be…. Going now," Syaoran took in a breath of fresh air as he escaped the kimono store and sat outside the one Sakura and Tomoyo were browsing in. "I think… it's safer if I wait outside." He looked at the bag he was carrying and smiled. "I wonder… if she'll like it."

"I'm sure she'll like it."

"Huh?" he looked up and saw three more bags slamming down onto his head.

Sakura strode away, taking Tomoyo by the hand as she called back to him, "Why don't you just go to the present section. If you wrap it up all nice I'm sure your girlfriend will like it even better!"

Syaoran winced. Every single one of her words was dripping with malice.

"Wait! Oi! Sakura!" he got up and ran towards her, but accidentally bumped into someone walking by. The two of them fell down onto the ground in a heap, with Syaoran on top of the poor passerby. "Ah… I'm sorry."

He got up and reached a hand out to the girl he had landed on. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry about this… eh? Ayumi-chan?" Syaoran helped her up and grinned. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Syao-kun?" Her brown eyes lit up. "It really _is_ Syao-kun!" She hugged him happily. "Syao-kun!"

"Yeah… I missed you too," he returned the hug. "Man… how've you been?"

----

Tomoyo giggled at her friend's serious face. "Mou Sakura-chan… just forgive Li-kun already. You don't know, that kimono might have been for **you**."

"Eh?" a small blush appeared on her face. "N-No way…" Even still, Sakura decided to forgive him.

"Oi! Syaoran!" she turned around, calling to him. "Hurry up you… you…" Her entire body seemed to shut down. "Wha… what… what is he…"

"Hm? Sakura… daijoubu? What are you…" Tomoyo looked at her friend, concerned before shifting her gaze over to the two figures entwined in each other's arms only a few meters away from them.

"Sakura! Let's go!" her hand balled into a fist, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's which seemed a bit colder than usual. She tried dragging her away, but she was rooted to the spot. "Sakura?" Her anger at Syaoran was evaporating and worry for her friend was growing with every second of her silence.

Sakura's throat was dry and she wasn't quite believing what she was seeing. She had only been… she hadn't been _serious_ when she yelled about his girlfriend. But this… this was…

"It's… nothing. Yes, let's go Tomoyo-chan," her voice was quiet and as she walked… with every step… there seemed to be a new pang in her heart.

"Sakura-chan… are you okay?"

Forcing a small smile onto her face, Sakura gave a choked laugh, "Haha… what are you talking about? It's not as if… as if… I should care… right? I mean, we're not… I'm not special to him or anything…"

Not special to him.

A hand seemed to squeeze her heart and not let go. "I'm only of use as a partner… not special… we're only acquainted because of work anyway…"

"Tomoyo-chan," she plastered the smile on her face. It was painfully obvious that it was forced, but it remained in place. "I'm going to go… to the bathroom really quick, okay? I'll be right back… why don't you go buy some lunch for us… don't forget one for Syao… for him and his friend too, okay?"

How sad… I can't even say his name without faltering. Why does this matter so much? Why does it have so much control over me?

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo sighed. "Okay."

She nodded, and as soon as she was no longer facing Tomoyo, Sakura let the smile drop into a small, hurt line.

"Sakura!" she turned around, surprised. Syaoran rushed up to her, pulling the girl behind him. "I want you meet Ayumi-chan. She's my-"

"Nice to meet you!" Ayumi gave Sakura hand to shake. "Thank you for taking care of Syao-kun… he's always getting into trouble." She pinched his cheeks fondly. "Really… not many people can handle such a troublemaker, isn't that right, Syao-_chan_?"

"Geez… would you stop saying things like that? It's really embarrass-"

Sakura didn't wait for Syaoran to finish his sentence, but quickly shook Ayumi's hand. "Nice to meet you too… why don't you guys follow Tomoyo-chan? She's over there buying lunch for us, I was just about to go to the restroom."

"Okay then! Come on, Syao-kun!" Ayumi hugged his arm and dragged him away. Sakura noted that, unlike with Mei Ling he didn't resist at all. He seemed completely comfortable and at ease with… _her_.

The thought slapped her in the face. The two of them were _rivals_ he probably was _never_ going to be at ease with her. Friends at best… but could they ever be close like he and Ayumi were? Not that he'd want to be.

A series of pangs gripped her chest as she walked along slowly.

Not.

Special.

To.

Him.

"Ah… Syao-kun… Syao-_chan_? Suits him."

She pinched her arm defiantly and stood up straight, "No! I'm **not** going to act like some sick puppy. Jealousy doesn't suit me. Who cares whether or not Ayumi-san is his lo…ver… I'm not going to moan and groan over it. It doesn't matter. I'm acting stupid." But even as she said these things to herself and strolled confidently towards the restroom, the sinking feeling in her heart didn't leave her, and the sad glint in her eye didn't make her look any happier.

Sakura washed her face in the sink and determinedly put a smile on her face. A normal, everyday… happy-go-lucky Sakura-chan smile. "Okay. I'm a spy… I've acted all my life. I'm better than most of the best! Even if I'm a little depressed it's nothing I can't handle. I've probably just got my pre-period blues."

"Besides… just because they were _hugging_… something that we've never done… it doesn't mean they're going out!" … why do I care so much anyway?

Stepping confidently out of the ladies room, Sakura was surprised (and delighted) that Syaoran was leaning against the wall outside waiting for her.

"Hey," he smiled and the two of them began walking together towards the food court.

She smiled back. A real smile. "Hey."

"Uh… Not that it really matters at all I guess, but… I know I promised that I'd go to the park with you for a walk tomorrow, but since I met up with Ayumi-chan, I wanted to spend some time with her since I haven't seen her in such a long time. I just wanted you to know… but it probably doesn't matter at all." He gave her a goofy grin. "So, sorry. Why don't you go hang with Daidouji-san instead?"

Sakura stopped walking. She just… stopped. Completely. For a full minute she stood there, numb to all that was going around her. Not noticing Syaoran's questions of whether she was okay or what was going on.

Her hopes had begun to rise at his waiting for her, but they had hit rock bottom again.

"Ha… Of course it's okay. I mean, you haven't seen her in such a long time," the actress smile was on her face again, and he seemed to notice as a frown appeared on his face. "I mean… it's not as if it matters at all. We see each other all the time. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah…" his frown didn't move from its spot. "Okay…"

It's not as if _I_ matter at all… at least to _you_…

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran up with Ayumi in tow… keeping a respectable distance since Tomoyo had shown considerate dislike for her upon their first meeting. "Guess what? There's a sort of festival going on tomorrow night here! We should go check out another kimono store and participate too."

Sakura smiled at her best friend's attempts to make her feel better. "Okay."

Syaoran opened his mouth to tell Sakura that he'd already found a kimono for her, but was stopped because Ayumi had latched onto his arm again.

"Syao-kun, let's go too, okay?" Tomoyo frowned at the two of them and led Sakura to another shop.

"If there's nothing here I'll make one for you!" she smiled.

And of course… the couple will be going together. Not me. "Okay, Tomoyo-chan. Whatever you say."

This feeling hurts. What is this feeling?

It… hurts…

---

----

---

**To be Continued… **

Sorry for the incredible delay. I'm still on vacation. So… I hope you like it, as I'm a bit distracted right now. REVIEW!

Daijoubu? - Are you okay?


	21. Oh the Horror

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. **

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm the reason this time I updated so late is… homework. Yep. Homework. -- I hate high school… it's so… busy… xD Maybe it's just because I'm a stupid freshie. You never know… most people think I'm a junior at first glance though… I'm getting **old**. x

I have so many ideas for new stories… but not the time to write them! I wish that these things would just somehow pop onto paper like a masterpiece.. if that's what you can call my writing… I know it's not very good Hey! If I get a _really_ good tip on ways to either improve my writing or the story in a review, I'll update within a week!

This is my shoutout to you… a sort of freebie. xD Don't forget to **review**!

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

---

-------

---

There were many rumors flying around that day. For two days already, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran have not been seen… together in any way.

"Do you think they got into a fight?"

"Oh! I heard that Li-kun cheated on Sakura-chan with-"

"Well, _I_ heard that she-"

"SHH! Here she comes!"

The hall grew silent as the girl in question stepped past everyone to her locker. Her footsteps could be heard reverberating throughout the room, and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Kinomoto Sakura was perfect. She _never_ got herself involved with rumors, unless of course, they were **good** ones. The kind about how she saved a kitty stuck on a tree, won the championship for best cheerleading captain, and so forth. What more, she had never confirmed her relationship with the new kid, Li Syaoran. This made the school feel even _more_ curious.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran over, cutting through the silence with her high-pitched voice. "Will you come over to my house today? I've finished making your dress!"

Immediately, whispers regarding dresses darted through the students. Was Sakura going on a date? Maybe she was invited to a party. All possible connections to the word "dress" were made, and Sakura did her best to ignore it all.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," she smiled at her best friend. "Let' go to class."

When Tomoyo said nothing in response, but instead fixed her eyes on something just past the emerald-eyed girl, Sakura noted the sudden silence in the hall and summoned up her perfect composure before turning around.

"Ohayo, Li-kun," she smiled placidly before closing her locker loudly and nodding at him before walking away. Within a second, all the student population was in an uproar about the meeting of the two quarreling lovers.

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo ran to catch up with Sakura, leaving a slightly hurt and confused Syaoran still staring at his partner's locker, the "ohayo" greeting he was about to give her still on the tip of his tongue.

When class began, he passed a note up to her, which read "Hey, how've you been? You left so suddenly the other day… are you okay?"

Since he sat directly behind her, they didn't have to worry about the note being intercepted and read, but the entire class noticed the transaction, each and every one of them waiting to see if Sakura would respond to his note or not.

She didn't. It was crumpled in her hand and deposited in her coat pocket.

At this, Syaoran was even more confused and, being the dense little boy he was, was beginning to get the feeling that maybe he had done something wrong. The rest of the class, of course, was quickly writing notes of their own and passing them hurriedly to each other.

"Sakura!" he whispered, but to no avail. Even if she had heard him, she wasn't going to respond, and he sat through the entire school day, not knowing what was wrong or what he could do to fix it… and that feeling bothered him. Normally, he would have cared… Mei Ling got into one of those "moods" every once in a while, and he never worried. But for some reason, he was upset when he couldn't fix what was bothering his Sakura.

His…?

* * *

"And one two three four five six seven and eight! Turn one two three four five six seven and jump!"

"Sakura-chan seems to be very focused today, doesn't she?" Rika smiled as she stopped to take a drink. "Cheerleading is extra vigorous today… not that that's a bad thing, of course."

Chiharu gave her a knowing look, "It's almost as if she's trying to _forget_ about something…?"

"I didn't say anything! Sakura-chan has just become much more focused on her role as the cheerleading captain is all I said," Rika protested.

Naoko popped up behind them, scaring both the girls. "Why don't we just ask her then? It's not as if we're just another group of girls spreading rumors… we're Sakura-chan's friends!"

"You're right," Rika nodded. "We'll just go talk to Sakura-chan and-"

"Talk to her about what?" the three girls jumped nearly five feet when they heard Syaoran's voice echoing from right behind them.

"L-Li-kun! I didn't hear you walk up!" Rika struggled to still her pounding heart and put on the friendliest smile she could muster. "What's wrong, you seem a little distracted?"

Syaoran blinked. He _was_ distracted. There was a very good reason the three girls had been scared half to death. Subconsciously, he had already begun to walk around in his most familiar state… spy mode. They could not possibly have had any indication of his presence until the moment he spoke. But in order for him to do something so unconsciously… he had to be _very_ distracted. Doing something so suspicious was a major taboo when trying to pass for someone "normal".

"I was just… hey… has Sakura been acting a little odd lately?" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I think she might be bothered by something."

Chiharu snorted. "I think _you_ might be bothered by something… but we were just going to ask Sakura-chan about that… you didn't do anything to upset her, did you?"

Did I? Syaoran thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. "Hey… do you know what might upset Sakura, then? … I can't come up with anything…" Then he had a revelation. He remembered the time they had taught students martial arts in the other school. "She isn't on her… well… is it her time of the month?"

A vein formed on Naoko's forehead, but remembering that he was well respected throughout the entire school, she resisted the urge to slap him. "I don't think that's the problem Li-kun."

"I see… I think I'm just going to go ask her then," Syaoran nodded and, satisfied with his decision, he began walking over to where Sakura was standing.

The girls stood there for a moment. "Do you think we should tell him not to go? Sakura-chan will probably kill him."

"No… he can handle it… I think…"

"Li-kun! Wait! I don't think you should-"

"Oh… too late. He's already talking… brace yourselves girls… here comes the… what? She's not slapping him! … let's move in closer so we can hear…" Chiharu led the group over closer to where Sakura and Syaoran were conversing.

"Are you sure nothing is bother you Sakura?" Syaoran frowned, concerned. "You're definitely acting odd."

She smiled back at him serenely… it was a look they all recognized. It was one Sakura used to feign innocence… in this case, ignorance. "Am I really? Hm… maybe I drank too much coffee this morning… I didn't get enough sleep." Which was true, she had spent the night thinking about why she was… hurt, by Syaoran's actions. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." That, on the other hand, was a lie, and even the dense Chinese boy saw through it.

But he decided to leave her be for the time being. "I see… well, Ayumi wanted to ask if you could join us for a movie today… instead of the walk I promised you… can you make it?"

Sakura bit her lip and glanced anxiously at the clock on the gym wall… also something she did when she tried to avoid a subject. "Um… I'm kind of busy right now Syaoran… I'll talk to you later, okay?" She strode away quickly, with a strict command to the cheerleaders to continue practicing until she got back.

For a few seconds, Syaoran merely stared at her retreating back, but afterwards, he merely walked away, a worried look etched onto his face.

"So _that's_ what happened… and that dense Li-kun probably doesn't even realize he broke poor Sakura-chan's heart with that Ayumi girl! And the nerve! He even asked her to join a movie with the _two of them_," Naoko frowned. "Come on! We have to go talk to Sakura-chan!"

"Chotto! Chotto matte! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around, surprised. "Rika, Chiharu, Naoko-chan… what is it?"

"Ne… we heard what happened between you and Li-kun… we think you should go to the movie!" Rika nodded vigorously. "I mean… put a little bit more pressure on Li-kun… make him understand that he has to choose between you and that Ayumi-san."

"W-What are you talking about?" she laughed nervously. "It's nothing like that… you misunderstood. Ayumi-san is only an old friend of Syaoran's here to visit. Plus, there's nothing going on between the two of us anyway. I don't really feel like watching a movie either…"

Naoko took her hand and stared straight in Sakura's emerald eyes. "Don't lie to us. You _like_ him… and this Ayumi-baka is getting in the way!"

"Look you guys… the truth is, Syaoran kind of reminded my of this guy I once liked… but that's it. I've gotten to know him a little better, and I'm more interested in just being friends." Sakura's mind screamed 'great lie!', and it was right. The trio looked around nervously, not knowing whether or not to trust Sakura on this point.

"Hm… Chiharu-chan, don't forget to work on your pirouettes… they still need a little work," the cheerleading captain giggled before waving at her friends. "I'm going home early today. Tell the squad, okay? Something came up with my brother."

"Bye bye, Sakura-chan…" the girls chimed, still confused. They looked at each other wordlessly and shuffled slowly back to the gym.

* * *

"Go there to pressure him into picking one of us? But I was never one of the choices from the very beginning…" Sakura mumbled to herself. "The two of them _do_ make a pretty cute couple… I should just let go." But the image of Syaoran and Ayumi kissing in her mind was still bothering her.

She imagined the two of them, holding hands, watching the latest romantic film… Sakura shook her head. She had to think about other things.

Idly, she began sifting through her closet, looking at all the wonderful things Tomoyo had made for her… there wasn't a single article of her (very colorful and **full**) closet that wasn't personally designed by her best friend.

"Oh… that's right… Tomoyo-chan wanted me to come over the dress fitting," Suddenly completely sapped of strength, Sakura flopped down onto her bed and picked up her cell phone, dialing Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi moshi? Oh! Yeah, it's me, Sakura… About that kimono… sorry, can't make it today. Other plans? No… I mean… yes… yes of course… Um… I need to reorganize my closet… I noticed how messy it was… okay… sorry… no, nothing is wrong… how messy is it? Well, it's in need of some work… no I don't need help… okay… okay.. bye bye, Tomoyo-chan," by the time she hung up, Sakura was completely out of breath. "Tomoyo-chan sure knows how to talk for a long time."

She looked aimlessly at her closet. It wasn't in need of organizing… _nothing_ in her room was. The very fact that everything had to be ready to go by the time she left for her next mission kept her from being a slob.

"Might as well re-order them by color instead of date then…" As she carefully took down each one of Tomoyo's masterpieces, her eyes caught onto a small pink shirt… Tomoyo's _first_ work of art. It was cute yet brilliantly simple… it was what had caught her mother's designer's eyes in the first place. Tomoyo was now making thousands of designs a year… helping her mother's company along quite well.

It was a very faded pink… almost white, and instead of going on top of the shoulders, it wrapped around the model's arms. It was short, cut right under her bellybutton, and the soft frills lining the edges made it look very sweet. There was a white string strung through the center, right under the chest, and it tied to the side in a bow, so that the middle ruffled up just a little bit, adding texture to the otherwise simple shirt. Tomoyo was a genius.

Laying the shirt quietly aside, Sakura continued sorting through all her clothes, she had gotten through all the colors, she found a pair of old, baggy green jeans. "This has to be the _one_ thing Tomoyo-chan didn't make me… but approved of me wearing… what was it? Wearing a super cutesy top and a pair of boyish, super-baggy jeans clashes, but looks great over all?" Sakura laughed quietly to herself. Tomoyo's fashion tips were becoming more and more interesting by the second. She actually understood _why_ the six-year-old version of her best friend made her wear certain things.

She laid that aside as well and finished putting everything back into her closet.

"Might as well try it on… does it still fit?" Sakura swiftly changed into the outfit she had laid aside and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

It looked like **her**. Not cheerleader Sakura, not super-spy Sakura, not that fake Sakura many people knew… but Kinomoto Sakura. What she had been before all those masks were required for both work and life.

"I wonder what Syaoran would say if he saw me like this… would he think 'wow… she's so incredibly _normal_?'" She mused. "Maybe… 'there's nothing special about her after all'…"

Just the very thought of him made her mind immediately rush to the image of him holding hands with Ayumi… leaning down for the romantic kiss that would seal the date…

"Ugh! Stop thinking about that!" Sakura shook her head firmly, sighing. Her gaze resting lazily on her desk, she noticed the small, white packet at the very side of the table. Picking it up, she heard Tomoyo's "emergency image kit" resound in her head. Laughing, Sakura opened it up, and her eyes widened, seeing how incredible the contents were.

The "kit" had been given to her as a present only a few months ago, but she hadn't had the chance to open it yet… the equipment was amazing.

The shimmering pink-white lip gloss… innocent white eye shadow… nearly-invisible pink glitter… cute Sakura blossom chopstick for her hair… and of course, a small, heart necklace to top the entire outfit off.

Carefully applying all the makeup, pinning up her hair, and fastening the small chain around her neck, Sakura admired the image in the mirror. "Tomoyo-chan… your survival kit does you justice."

"But just putting this on would be a waste… I'll go for a walk then… the walk me and Syaoran should have gone on…" she whispered to herself. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was only four. "I guess it's still pretty early…"

Stepping outside of her home, she was immediately hit by a passing cold wind. "I forgot my jacket…" cursing under her breath, she decided not to go back in and instead walked on. "I won't be out long anyway…"

Unfortunately for her, there was absolutely nothing going on in the streets that day. No little kids to watch run around, no music, no nothing. There was nothing to do. Unconsciously, Sakura's feet drew her towards the place her mind was most focused on – the movie theatre. By the time she realized it, she was already standing in front of the ticket booth, looking carelessly at the posters for all the latest movies.

"I'll bet they're watching… that one," Sakura's eyes found a romance film. "The Notebook… sounds so American."

"Sorry, we're not watching the American movie…" Sakura jumped three feet into the air before turning around, her emerald eyes staring straight into two amber orbs. "But I'm glad you could make it after all."

She blinked. "Um… actually I was just passing through… as you can obviously see, I'm kind of dressed to go to a… a get-together… with some…" the disappointed to look on Syaoran's face was almost unbearable. "Oh what the heck. A movie beats the get-together anyway."

"Great!" Sakura turned, behind her was a very giggly Ayumi. "I just bought tickets for the three of us! I hope you don't mind watching The Ring. I know it's old, but it's one of my favorites! They're having a rerun at this theatre for just one week!"

"The Ring? Isn't that a…"

"It's definitely not The Notebook, but hey, both me and Ayumi are horror fanatics," Syaoran grinned, his arm snaking around Sakura's own, as if ensuring that she wouldn't run away. "Come on! Let's go."

There were two prevailing thoughts running through Sakura's head.

One: Syaoran was holding her hand… well, her arm.

Two: Horror movies… she was terrified of horror movies.

The first sent blushes to her face, and she kept stealing looks at Ayumi who was walking casually next to Syaoran, holding his other arm, not seeming to mind at all that he was currently holding Sakura's as well. The latter sent warning signs to her brain, and her entire body screamed for her to stop… but his warm touch seemed to melt her very bones and she followed him wherever he pulled her.

"Popcorn?" he grinned. She nodded. Even in line his grip was firm. There was no way she could run away… not that she was sure why she would want to… making an excuse during the scariest parts would probably take care of the entire movie… plus, Syaoran didn't know she was scared.

The image of Syaoran teasing her endlessly about her secret fear of ghosts was both unbearable and amusing.

"Let's go!" Sakura gave a start as Syaoran dragged her into the theatre room. Commercials had already begun to play. Something about the latest Detective Conan movie… then something about Inuyasha… Card Captor Sakura…

"Syaoran… you can let go of my arm now," Sakura gave him a weak smile as they sat down.

He gave her a wary look, but released her nonetheless.

The three of them sat back and watched as the screen turned black, and the eerie white letters of "The Ring" appeared onto the screen.

Sakura gulped.

---

---------

---

**To Be Continued…**

Hehehehehe. What do you think? REVIEW!

Baka – idiot

Moshi moshi – telephone equivalent of "hello?"

Arigatou – thank you

Chotto Matte (kudasai) – please wait


	22. How Dare You?

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. **

If I could whistle innocently.. I would probably do it right about now. xD Hehe… about this extremely late update… sorry! The fact is, I can't whistle for beans, and I'm not too great and making up excuses either… just… homework? I'm sure you can all relate to _that_.

Still, I'm very sorry for my long absence from the realm of updating.

Please enjoy!

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chatper Twenty-Two**

---

---

Heh…. So Kinomoto is scared of horror films? Ayumi allowed a small, smug smile to appear on her face. Tanoshimi da ze…. She looked forward to seeing what would happen. What will you do… my lovely little Sakura-san? Will you rise to the challenge… or will you fall away… humiliating yourself… like so many girls before you?

Still tagging closely behind Syaoran, she plopped down onto the cushioned seat next to his. "Hm… do you know what this movie is about, Syao-chan?" Her head found it's way comfortably into the arch of his neck and shoulder, and it rested there.

"What are you talking about? We've seen this movie a dozen times already," he gave her a strange look, but Ayumi merely giggled. "That's right, isn't it? Well, I'm going to buy us some popcorn… Sakura-san… do you want anything in particular?"

"No. Thank. You." Sakura mumbled through gritted teeth. To her, it had been painfully obvious that Ayumi had wanted her to know exactly **how much time** the long-lost friends had spent together. At least a dozen times…

"Hm? Okay then… I'll be right back," she waved coyly at the two of them before departing. The second she stepped outside of the theatre room, Ayumi pulled her cell phone out. "Let's see… Daidouji Tomoyo… what was her number… 8…2…1…" she listened wordlessly as the low ringing coming from the speaker. "Hm? Moshi moshi, watashi wa Touya Ayumi desu… Tomoyo-san emasuka? Hai… hai… hello… ah! Tomoyo-san! Well… I was wondering you know… yes… yes.. I was wondering, are you capable of keeping a secret?"

* * *

"So… you've watched this dozens of times already? What is this… your fortieth?" Sakura's miserable attempt at making small talk fell flat. She shut her eyes and wished with all her might that she could take it back. She had sounded so… jealous.

He gave her a nervous glance, "Actually… you'd be surprised but, you're not that far from the truth. Thirty eighth…"

Her eyes could have betrayed her at that moment. They must have, since he immediately said, "It's just because we… I like the movie so much."

His attempt at making her feel better… also fell flat.

"So," Sakura ignored his stare and leaned back. "How scary _is_ this movie?" She felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of her neck and she began to whisper, since the opening credits began to roll.

"Why? Scared?" he teased. When she turned just a little paler, he frowned and leaned over, touching her arm comfortingly, causing shivers to run up her spine. "Are you okay? Cold? Do you want my jacket?"

She laughed nervously, her emerald eyes now fixed on the hand that was holding her own. "No… it's okay… I'm just a little…"

"Just a little…?"

"Never mind," her voice dipped down into a whisper as people around them gave her a stern look. "Where's Ayumi-san? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Shrugging, Syaoran leaned back into his chair and unconsciously draped an arm around her shoulders. "The lines are probably just long."

**Syaoran's POV**

What am I doing? I must be out of my mind.

But even so, it felt so right. To have his arm draped around her. While at first it had been a pure accident, he had simply meant to put his arm on the top of the chair… but it had slipped.

The entire room had become deathly quiet as the first scream emitted from the speakers. Normally, Syaoran would have become enthralled in one of his favorite movies quickly, but today… he couldn't concentrate. A certain auburn-haired beauty had captured his attention.

Forcefully tearing his eyes away from his partner and rival… rival… he had to keep reminding himself of that… he glued his eyes onto the screen, though his mind was begging for him just to take one more peek at the pretty young lady sitting next to him.

… and since when have I been referring to her as _pretty_? It's odd. How we hated each other so much at first… then when we became rivals, that hate vanished and it became competitive… and now I must say that we are partners… friends… and yet, he was still not satisfied with his conclusions.

He felt her shoulders tense, and despite himself, he turned to see what was wrong. Syaoran was about to insist that she take his jacket, but his eyes widened upon seeing the expression on her face.

It was one of… pure fear.

"Saku…"

He trailed off as she bit her lip and began to tremble just a little. Her pupils focused onto the screen as the pale, white girl slowly came up out of the well and walked slowly towards her victims.

"Ah… ah…"

… she's scared. I've never seen her so scared before.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

She didn't hear him at all. Her face simply became whiter and whiter.

So _this_ is her weak point… I've finally found it out. Not it hand-to-hand combat, not in investigation… in horror movies?

Should he make fun of her? Exploit this fact? Usually he would, but seeing that scare face of her was too much for him to handle. Gently, almost shyly, he wrapped his hand around her own small one and squeezed it gently.

Sakura turned and stared at him in surprise. A small pink blush illuminated by the light from the screen appeared on her face and she mouthed a silent 'thank you' before turning back to the movie bravely.

Suddenly, a sharp scream rang into the air. However, Syaoran paid it no heed, since he was too busy trying to calm a now teary-eyed Sakura who was clinging onto his arm. "S-Syaoran…" Sakura buried her face into his shoulder, her whole body trembling. "K-Kowaii!"

"Shh… sh… it's okay…" he pulled her into a hug, arm running comfortingly down her back. "Shh…"

This time, another scream from right behind their seats and Sakura practically pounced into his arms. Something wasn't right though, and even as he pulled her into a tighter hug, Syaoran's eyes were alert and scanning the room.

The particular scene they were on wasn't extremely frightening, furthermore, those screams that were now resounding throughout the theatre were not coming from speakers.

"Sakura. Sakura!" he shook her a bit before holding her eyes in his own. "Calm down. There's something going on. Something isn't right."

"Something… isn't.." she sat up slowly and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Right.." Her voice was still a bit shaky, but he felt relieved at seeing her somewhat back to normal again. Seeing her cry was just so painful.

… where did that come from?

What he _hadn't_ realized, however, was while he was staring at the gorgeous angel in his arms, this not so innocent angel had already unsheathed two knives hidden in her sleeves. "You're right." He nearly jumped at her suddenly calm voice. Syaoran, too, began to focus as he watched Sakura's emerald eyes narrow and scan the dark room quickly. "You take the one on the far right corner in the back… the one to our left is mine," she hissed through her teeth.

"One… two… three!" The two of them were suddenly gone, the people sitting next to them felt a rush of wind and then gazed at the empty seats in amazement.

---------

He spotted her. It was definitely a woman by the looks of it, and she was crouched down, her head moving back and forth nervously, as if looking for something. He brought his hand sharply down on her back, causing the lady shrouded in black to faint and fall forward.

I've got you… what?

---------

Sakura swiftly moved across the room, careful not to bump into anyone, choosing areas which had no people sitting nearby so as to not draw attention to herself. One… two… three… four… Four victims so far, she counted. None of them appeared to be dead, merely unconscious and would suffer no more than a couple of bruises. As she closed in on her victim, a man, she balanced on the top of one of the chairs and swung her legs hard at his head.

"Yes…" she whispered in triumph as she felt her feet make contact, but her words were quickly eaten up by her gasp as her opponent grabbed her legs, without showing any sign of her attack affecting him, and pulled her down to floor, pinning her onto the ground below him.

In the dark room, she could not see his face, but she could feel his breath on her, breathing heavily. "You smell nice," his voice was deep, and she could have sworn she had heard it once before, but she paid it no attention. Gathering her strength, she bent her knees to her chest and kicked him up off of her forcefully.

The movie was nearing its climax, and it was a good thing, considering that the audience's attention would be on the screen and not the edge of the room. Sakura pushed up off the ground and stepped into a fighting position. She clenched her fists tightly before charging, swinging hard at his stomach. However, in an instant, he had disappeared and reappeared behind her and touched the back of her neck gently with two cold fingers.

"Slow."

It was the truth, and Sakura cursed at herself. She was still shaky from the movie before… her fear of both horror movies and ghosts was getting to her… but it wasn't just that. Actually… her mind wasn't on her own fight… her mind was on…

…Syaoran.

"You can do better than this. I _know_ so," he ended this statement with a small laugh. To her surprise, it wasn't an evil laugh… not the ones she had often heard come from her enemies over and over again. It was one of pure amusement… was he merely toying with her!

She still could not distinguish eh shadowed figure's face, but she could see his hand clearly as it motioned for her to go towards him. "Come."

More than happy to comply, she ran up to him and dropped down, feinting to kick at his feet before swinging up with her fist into his stomach. A cheap attack, yes, but it was necessary. Her opponent back flipped a few steps before holding his stomach and coughing a little. Not giving him the time to recover, Sakura continued her attack relentlessly, throwing punches and kicks at him without pause.

He seemed to be fully enjoying the fight now, and dodged and returned her attacks just as fiercely as she threw them at him. Suddenly, as if he had received a signal, he stopped attacking and jumped backwards, now standing in front of the exit. "Sorry," he gave a gentlemanly bow. "I'm afraid I must be departing now, but I _do_ hope to see you again soon… Sakura-san." With that, he disappeared… for the second time that day, he was suddenly behind her, and her world went black.

------------

She thought she heard some rustling… some movement… slowly, Sakura's emerald eyes groggily opened. She blinked a few times. The room was still dark, but the credits were rolling down the screen and people were beginning to leave. It took her a few moments to take everything in.

That… that… he tricked me! Pretending to make his escape… Syaoran…. Syaoran!

Immediately, Sakura jumped to her feat and looked about her wildly in search of her partner.

Syaoran, where are you?

He was nowhere in sight and so she filed out of the theatre room along with everyone else in the crowd, praying that he was okay. What met her eyes right outside in the lobby, however, made her want to run back inside.

Syaoran stood by the counter, holding Ayumi's hand, running a hand through her hair, caressing her soft tresses. When he saw her, he actually smiled… smiled! Him! He who had left her there, unconscious in the dark after fighting! He **dared** to smile… at _her_!

"Sakura! Where have you been, I've-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence and quickly sent a sharp slap across the cheek. He stood there, for a moment, completely dumbfounded, but when he opened his mouth to speak, she turned on her heel and left him there, humiliated.

---

----------

----------------

----------

---

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you like the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!

Tanoshimi daze:It'll be fun

Kowaii (**not** _kawaii_): scary


	23. Beautiful Night

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is strictly property of CLAMP.**

_THAT'S RIGHT! I'M **NOT** DEAD!_

Hey everyone. Look, I really apologize for making you wait so long. I've been in a real slump lately – actually I was almost to the point of giving up fanfiction for good. I _did_, however, get a sudden inspiration for this chapter, and so here it is, I've written it for you. I think you guys will like it too.

No, I don't want anyone flaming me for my irresponsibility and not updating the story, blah blah blah. I really don't need that right now, since there are certain circumstances in my life (Which I will not go into) that make things difficult for me right now.

_Anyway_, that's basically my sob story and reason for not updating. I will probably keep updating (maybe slowly), but I _do_ plan on finishing this story at least. I really like this chapter… especially towards the end and I hope you guys will like it too.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

---

---

---

Sakura…

Syaoran's eyes were glued onto the back of her head during class. No matter how many notes he tried to pass her , no matter how many "hey Sakura!"s he tried to send her, she refused to respond. Actually, it was more like she was making it a point to him to stop trying to talk to her.

What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?

By the time the bell rang marking the end of math he could barely contain himself. "Sakura!" he grabbed her arm as she stood, and held on tight, even when she tried to shake him off. "Sakura… look at me… what's wrong?"

Her head turned just a fraction so that he could just barely see her face. She smirked.

"What…" his eyes widened.

"Li-kun… please let go of my arm, that hurts. Ow… Li-kun… what are you doing?" she spoke clearly and loudly, drawing attention from the rest of their classmates. "Li-kun…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see some of the guys' hands ball into fists and other girls turned to each other, whispering, "What's with him? He was the one who threw Sakura-chan against the wall just a few days ago didn't he?"

His amber eyes focused on Sakura once again. They narrowed as he noted the nearly imperceptible mocking grin on her face. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to catch you before you left. Here," he handed her a small pile of papers – it carried the JPSN emblem on it. He gave her a smug look of his own as she quickly grabbed it, not wanting anyone to see.

"I see. Thank you." She didn't bother to wait for a response and stalked out of the room swiftly.

For a minute, Syaoran sat there, satisfied with his work. His classmates seemed to accept the act as understandable and had returned to their own little worlds. And then, he remembered. "Ahh! I still don't know why she's mad at me!" he yelled. This, once again, attracted the attention of those in the room and he laughed nervously. "I wonder if Mom is upset because I forgot to buy that thing… ahahaha…" He ran out of the room.

Where did she go?

He looked around the hallway and even in her next class but she was nowhere to be found. She had been upset with him the day before at school, but when they met at the movies she had seemed almost normal once again… and then… _that_ happened. Did it have anything to do with the screams they had heard in the theatre? That was just Ayumi playing stupid pranks at the back of the room… right?

What had happened? Sakura was scared in the theatre and when he had comforted her she had seemed to forgive him. _Now_ what was the problem? Not that he had found out what had been bothering her the first time…

"Sakura-chan! You _have_ to come over right after school today? That event at the mall is tonight!" He spotted Tomoyo waving her hands about furiously, completely absorbed into her heated talk with… there she was.

Syaoran ran over to the two of them, determined not to lose Sakura again. "Hey."

Both girls looked up, both of their expressions were slightly chilling. "Hello," Tomoyo frowned and it seemed her greeting was more dutifully polite than welcoming. The object of _his_ attention, however, merely turned her head to the side, not even looking at him.

"Why don't we all go together to that event? I was planning on going…" he tried again, and this time Sakura stared directly at him. He let out a sigh of relief, but immediately sucked it back in as he heard the words, which came out of her mouth next. "You're already going with Ayumi-san, aren't you? We wouldn't want to interrupt your date. Come on Tomoyo-chan. I don't feel like staying for school today. You don't mind if we go over to your place now do you?"

Amethyst eyes cast him one last glance before turning back to Sakura, "Not at all. Let's go."

Tomoyo almost felt bad for leaving such a forlorn-looking Syaoran standing by himself in the hall, but she had to keep it up. Ayumi's call yesterday had been extremely interesting and it was important to set up the perfect scene for Sakura's debut that night. "I have several outfits for you to try on actually, I just couldn't decide on which pattern to use!"

"I'm sure any design of yours will be fine…" she let her eyes slide back towards her neglected partner standing by himself. "I mean, its not as if anyone else cares what I wear."

* * *

Syaoran looked around the mall nervously. Sure, he'd come a half an hour early… but it wasn't because he was eager to meet with Ayumi. Actually, _she_ was the farthest thing from his mind.

Yes, he'd made Sakura upset in the past, but he'd never made Tomoyo upset at him at the same time. Something was definitely wrong, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He was sure he hadn't done anything particularly mean to her until _after_ she was angry with him… maybe if he talked to her tonight she'd be in a better mood… one at least good enough for him to ask what was wrong… and maybe give her the bag he was clutching tightly in his right hand.

He remembered the fortune he had received that New Year right before he had transferred over to Japan. **Good Luck With Women**, it had said.

"Good luck my butt…" he muttered under his breath. Checking his watch again, he looked around. Still no sign of anyone he knew. In fact, he was looking rather peculiar, standing in the middle of the very modern mall wearing his Li Clan ceremonial robe. He hadn't had the time to get a kimono of his own, but his Chinese clothing stood out like a sore thumb amidst the Japanese background.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like being Ayumi's date for the event that night. Not only was he already on bad terms with Sakura, but he felt uncomfortable with how clingy she had become over these past few years. To leave her by herself would be cruel, but waiting to be victim to her arm clinging was a cruel fate.

"I'll… restroom then…" the time when they were supposed to meet up was drawing near, and no matter how odd Ayumi was acting recently, she was still a very important friend to him.

As he turned to leave, his keen ears could pick up a very familiar sound. A light, beautiful voice… one which all of his senses were finely attuned to. "Sakura!" he spun back on his heel to run over to where she was, but suddenly his date popped up in front of him.

She took his arm. "Syao-kun!" she spoke loudly, catching the notice of the two lovely women that had just entered the building. "I'm sorry. Where you waiting long? We still had ten minutes until we had to meet you know… you needn't be _that_ eager to see me."

"Ayumi!" he tried to untangle himself, his amber eyes locked on a pair of emerald ones. "Let go for a second… Saku-"

Kinomoto Sakura turned her back on him, walking away with Tomoyo in the direction of the bathroom. She didn't want anything to do with him.

Ayumi's coal-black eyes narrowed, and a tiny smirk formed on her lips as she felt his struggles begin to fade. "Come on Syao-kun," she whispered. "It's a dance tonight, right? Let's go to the stage they've set up and check it out. We can meet up with Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan later."

Unbeknownst to him as he nodded and turned away, Sakura had hidden behind a corner wall and was watching the two of them. There was a twinge of sadness in her eyes as she tore them away from him and ran to catch up to Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan. Are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked her friend, concerned. "Does Li-kun being with Ayumi-san bother you so much?"

"You and I both know that that question is ridiculous, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura's shoulders felt a little heavy as she lied through her teeth. It was becoming harder and harder to deny… this feeling of longing that was welling up in her chest. She didn't know why… she didn't know how… but at one point or another, she had begun to think of what it would like to be Syaoran's partner… in a more permanent sense of the word. And she had thought, that maybe… just _maybe_, he felt the same way. Now she knew that had all been her imagination. The kind look she saw in his eyes… the comfortable air between them as they just sat and talked… all of it was probably only one-sided.

At least he respected her as a fighting partner… she had proven herself over and over as an equal to him… and he had trusted her enough to leave her in the movie theatre alone to fight her opponent.

… but in the end she knew she was simply trying to console herself. It wasn't like her to be jealous. Even as a child when her first crush, Yukito, had turned her down, she hadn't felt jealous of his mystery girlfriend. Why was there such a lump in her throat _now_, then?

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hm? I'm sorry… what did you say?" she looked up suddenly, a smile planted firmly on her face. She was determined not to let go of it.

Tomoyo frowned and ran a hand through the strands of her long, shimmering hair. "I asked you what you thought… I just finished putting on your makeup… did you even notice that I was doing it?"

"I love it, Tomoyo-chan," she smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was indeed a work of art. Many times Sakura felt that she was just a white canvas, and it was Tomoyo who was the artist, painting and adding life to the picture with her talented skills.

Tonight, the theme seemed to be angelic almost. Her lips shimmered a pale pink and her pink eye shadow had white glitter all around it. Somehow, Tomoyo had made her lashes even darker and longer than normal without the assistance of mascara, and her cheeks seemed softer and rosy, like she had just been out in the cold.

"The kimono is gorgeous too. My signature color… pink!" They laughed together.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Tomoyo smiled and produced a white flower from her bag and settled it on her year, tying a ribbon around Sakura's hair. A matching choker came next. It was the same flower with a thinner ribbon of the same color, and she tied it in a bow, letting the ends fall loosely down her neck and onto her collarbone. "Perfect." She smiled approvingly. "You look even more beautiful than normal, if I do say so myself."

Sakura took her best friend's hand. "All thanks to you. Come on, we have to go or we'll be late. You'd hate for your kimono design to go to waste right?"

They walked together, but as they entered the large room that had been transformed into a ballroom for that night, both of them paused in surprise as a group of young men immediately rushed up to them, asking them for a dance. Declining politely, they made their way to the tables and sat down, both ordering some drinks. "Two sherries please," Sakura smiled at the young waiter who was serving them. Color rushed to his cheeks as he saw the two beauties sitting at the table, and he nodded, quickly rushing off to get their orders.

The two of them watched the dancers mutely, both of them looking for the same couple that was no where to be seen. Their silence was broken by a third party, one they hadn't been expecting at all.

"Well if it isn't Sakura-san, and her very lovely friend, Tomoyo-san!" It was Hiirigizawa Eriol. They looked up in surprise, and a blush spread across Tomoyo's cheeks. "Eriol-san!"

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here… both of you, I mean," he looked apologetically at the slightly forgotten Sakura who merely smiled back at him. "I don't usually come to these kinds of events, but I'm fond of this mall."

"Me too," Tomoyo and he laughed together. "It's a little different than what I thought it would be though. I thought the festival would be more traditional, but this is almost a ball!"

"Oh, and can I have a cup of _Chateau Peret_? Thank you," Eriol took the cups from the waiter and set them before each girl. "Well, where are your dates? Surely Syaoran came today." He nodded at Sakura.

She kept the smile plastered on her face, "Oh. The two of us just came for fun… but you're right. I'm pretty sure Syaoran is out dancing with his date, Ayumi-san."

"I see…" A frown settled on his face, but Sakura waved it off. "Why don't you two go dance? Surely a gentleman like you, Eriol, would not leave a dateless Tomoyo-chan to be stuck all by her lonesome self? Don't worry about me and go have fun. I don't feel much like dancing. Who knows, you two may just win king and queen of the dance!" She winked.

"What a wonderful idea," Eriol rose to his feet and offered Tomoyo a hand. "Mademoiselle?"

Tomoyo hesitated, looking back at Sakura, but her friend shook her friend, signaling that she would be fine. "Well… then I suppose I have no choice but to accept." She took his hand. "Thank you very much Monsieur."

Sakura watched the two of them go, arm in arm. They made a beautiful couple. Eriol must have had kings for ancestors, because every aspect of him screamed noble and regal. He even looked like a prince, all his facial features were especially fine… and in the dark blue kimono he had worn that night, he looked more princely than ever. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was a princess. Lovely amethyst hair to match he amethyst eyes. She was born a beauty, and not only that, but she was also extremely mature… just like Eriol. They were an ideal couple. A royal pair that would probably win the royal titles for tonight's dance.

Her emerald eyes followed them as they swayed back and forth demurely, before returning to her drink. She ought to give them some privacy after all.

At the same time, a pair of amber eyes locked onto her figure, sitting all by herself. Syaoran shifted a little as he and Ayumi danced. While he had fun talking and chatting with Ayumi, his attention was completely captured by the angel that sat there. As soon as he had seen her, his eyes had not left that spot.

Ayumi must have noticed, because she began dancing closer and closer to Sakura. So close, that he could have reached out and taken Sakura's hand, which sat motionless on the white table. Suddenly, Ayumi backed up, knocking into Sakura's table. The glass of blood red sherry fell from her fingers, and landed onto her lap.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Ayumi immediately let go of him and turned around, grabbing a couple of napkins and pressing them to Sakura's lap. "Oh geez. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to… Sakura-chan!"

"Ayumi-san!" She looked up, surprised. "And Syaoran! Ah… um…" The red stain in her kimono was growing by the second. "Tomoyo-chan is going to be so disappointed… I'll just go see if I can wash it a little… I doubt wine stain comes out though."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Sakura-san. I didn't do it on purpose…"

"It's okay! It's okay! I'll just go wash it off a little…" she stood to move away, but Syaoran's hand found its way to her arm, not wanting her to leave.

Slowly, she turned around. "What is it?"

"You… you don't need to go get that kimono washed right now… you can do it later. "

"Meaning…?"

A flush rose to his face as he shoved a small parcel into her hands, "Actually… I had bought it for you earlier, but I never had a chance to give it to you… just go to the restroom, open it, and see if you like it. If not I'll just take it back to the store."

"Actually, if you don't want it, I want it," Ayumi butted in, smiling at Sakura. "Do you want help putting it on?"

"No, thank you," hesitantly, she took the package from his hands. It was in a blue bag, wrapped in white wrapping paper… whatever _it_ was. She gave them a suspicious glance before leaving.

In the bathroom stall, she quietly unwrapped her present, her breath catching as she saw the contents.

All of Tomoyo's works of arts were amazing… beyond amazing. She could sell her designs and make a fortune. All the outfits she got were specially made to fit her perfectly.

On the other hand… _this_ kimono… was different. Instead of her usual pink color, it was a silky white with some pink cherry blossoms dancing across the smooth fabric. The edges had just a tiny hint of pink, but there was an undergarment that went under it so that light green trims could just peek out under the layer of kimono, making the entire outfit seem even more graceful. A slender, pink tie replaced the tick obi, and it was tied in the front… the kimono seemed almost Chinese.

Carefully, she put it on and stepped out of the stall, looking at herself in the mirror. She was even more "angelic" than in Tomoyo's kimono. She blushed just a little as she thought that perhaps this is what she looked like in _Syaoran's_ eyes… since in Tomoyo's kimonos… she looked like what her friend saw her as.

She noticed that the V of the neckline in front dipped deeper, allowing the green undergarment, which crossed her chest to show through. If _this_ is what she looked like to Syaoran… then maybe she still had a chance with him after all.

Wordlessly, she returned to the dance floor. Her emerald eyes picked out Syaoran's dark green Chinese robes immediately. Green and green… the two of them matched. Sakura silently made her way over to him, noting that Ayumi was no longer by his side… in fact, she was no where to be seen.

He caught sight of her, and she ducked her head a little lower as his jaw dropped a few centimeters lower than usual. "You look great…" he whispered in her ear.

"It's… a very beautiful kimono. I've never seen one quite as nice as this one," almost… _almost_ shyly, she tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

Syaoran smiled and offered her a hand. "Want to dance?"

Sakura stared at his hand for a few moments. She knew that she _wanted_ to… it was taking all of her self control not to burst forward and hug him, but even still… she really shouldn't. He _did_ have a date already after all.

Both sides won… in a twisted sort of way. She took his hand and began walking out to the dance floor with him, but she couldn't help asking, "What happened to Ayumi?"

"Ayumi-chan? Uh… I'm not sure. I think she saw a guy she liked and went off to go dance with him," Syaoran didn't want to think about Ayumi. All he could see was the angel he was currently holding in his arms gently. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and with his other hand, he took hers. "It doesn't really matter anyway… you must have been bored sitting all by yourself. What happened to Daidouji-san?"

They began to sway with the music quietly. "I guess it does get a little boring just being a wall flower," she smiled and leaned her head against his chest. The music was slow and calm, and she fought a blush as she felt him pull her even closer to himself. "Tomoyo-chan is dancing with Eriol-kun somewhere… I think."

"Hiirigizawa and Daidouji… sounds like a pretty good couple."

"I think so too."

They danced silently for a little longer before Syaoran broke the silence, "Would it be… okay if I asked why you are… were made at me?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. She had an itching feeling that she wasn't as upset about him leaving her in the movie theatre as she was about Ayumi hanging all over him… but it wasn't like she could tell him that… "You left me in the movie theatre even thought you _knew_ I was fighting someone. Weren't you at all worried when I didn't meet up with you after a few minutes?"

"Fought? I thought that was just Ayumi-chan in the back, doing stuff to scare people. She told me she was just feeling restless and felt like pulling some pranks… that's why people were screaming. It really isn't like her… she said she wasn't feeling well and so I stayed with her for a while. Where you fighting someone?" He stared at her in confusion.

Just from the look on his face she knew that he was telling the truth. But that didn't quite fit… "Odd. If that's what caused the screaming, then I guess that makes sense… but the man I fought was so strong… stronger than anyone I've ever fought. What do you think it means?" her grip on his shoulder tightened just a little, and she leaned closer to him. "He knocked me unconscious before I even realized what was happening. I think he was _toying_ with me up until the point he left… Ouch! That hurts!"

"Sorry," Syaoran immediately loosened his arms. He hadn't realized that his arms had wrapped tightly around her… almost protectively as she told her story. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? No wonder you were mad at me… I had no idea…"

She shook her head. "I forgive you. I guess you couldn't help it because you really didn't know what had happened. It's not like he actually hurt me anyway. To be perfectly honest, I didn't feel nervous or scared at all. In fact, I think I was kind of drawn to his mysterious charm… what's wrong?" She looked up at him and noticed that there was a frown on his face. Trying to lighten the mood a little, she laughed. "What? Jealous?"

"A little," his strong arms pulled her even closer to him… if that was possible. This time, she couldn't hold it in – a very noticeable pink stain rushed onto her cheeks. "Oh…"

He was jealous of her mysterious encounter with a mysterious man… Was it possible…? Should she take the chance? This perfect opportunity? She heard the music in the background become a little more lively.

"For real?" She asked him, her emerald eyes meeting his. "You're jealous." When he nodded, a smile appeared on her face and she buried it into his chest. "Me too… of Ayumi-san."

Syaoran laughed outright, "Silly."

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Sakura blushed. "It's not nice to laugh… I was being serious!"

She stopped talking as her brought his face close to hers… just inches apart… "There's nothing to be jealous of silly," he whispered. "Ayumi-chan is just a childhood friend… why would you be jealous anyway?"

"Well… well I… I _am_ your partner after all…"

"That's not a very good reason," his face got just a little closer…. "Tell me…"

There was no way she could keep looking at him. Her emerald eyes looked frantically to the side… to the ceiling… to the floor…. Anywhere but at him. "That's because I… I…" Could she say it? "I… I think I might… well…" Was she brave enough? She was the top spy in all of JPSN… could she handle a simple love confession? "Well… I… I… Well for the same reason _you_ were jealous I guess!" Apparently not.

"I see…" Syaoran was quiet for a moment before moving his face away from hers. Relieved, Sakura managed to gather enough courage to look at him. To her surprise, there was a big smile on his face.

Without saying a word, Syaoran lifted her up into the hair, his hands grasped firmly onto her hips. He twirled her around, ignoring her protests and the giggles of couples dancing around them. When he finally put her down, she leaned close to him, hiding her embarrassed face. "What are you thinking? That was a stupid thing to do…"

"Come on, loosen up. This is a dance after all… spies usually don't have this kind of luxury – we should enjoy it!" He stepped away from her and flourished a grand bow before offering her his hand for the second time that night. "My lady?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she took his hand and they began to dance. He spun her away from him, and then back into his arms, and together they glided across the dance floor to the beat of the music. She knew that the two of them must look silly, both of the had very, _very_ large grins on their faces, but they were laughing and having a great time. She didn't care anymore. Whenever Syaoran spun her from one side to another, he would inevitably end up lifting her completely off the ground, because they were moving so quickly. The two of them were in their own little world and Sakura felt like she was flying.

The couple took no notice of the people moving and dancing around them. They didn't see how many dancers smiled as they watched the happy man and woman, having the time of their lives. At the end of four or five songs, Syaoran dipped Sakura back low, and brought his face very close to hers and murmured, "Having fun, princess?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face even closer to his, so that their noses were touching, and whispered, "You know I am."

He helped her back up as the song ended and the two of them just stood and stared at each other for a little while. They were both panting, but the large smiles they both wore seemed permanently etched onto their lips. "Come on… let's go outside for a bit," he took her hand, leading her out as the DJ announced the end of the dance and the beginning of the awarding of all the prizes… King and Queen, Best Couple, Cutes Kimonos, etc. "This doesn't concern us."

Her smile was her response, and the two of them stepped out into the crisp, night air. "It feels so good out here…" Sakura twirled around in circles, her arms flung out away from her body. "And look Syaoran! The moon is so pretty…"

Syaoran hid a smile as he watched her dance around. It only took three steps and he was immediately behind her. "Huh?" Sakura tilted her head back, so that her eyes stared right at Syaoran's, who stood at her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"You'll catch a cold…" he whispered.

She blushed and leaned her head back into the crook of his neck. "Thank you…"

-----

--------

-----------------------

**To Be Continued…**

Yea… so… I thought this chapter was pretty sweet. The next chapter is pretty nice too, and it is sort of the beginning of a new arc in the story. I hope everyone keeps reading! **Please Review!**


	24. Azure

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is strictly property of CLAMP and I am in no way insinuating that I claim any ownership rights over it whatsoever.**

Hey! So how you've all been doing? Well, _I_ managed to get this chapter in before wonderful testing starts at my school so I hope you appreciate it! D

Anyway. I'll be introducing a mysterious new character to you today, so I hope you all keep your eyes peeled. An unexpected change in the plot is coming.

* * *

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

---

-------

-----------

Left… right… now high kick!

Each and every attack wasted no movement, each of them hypnotizingly beautiful as Sakura delivered each blow into the crisp, cool air.

"So dedicated, aren't you?"

Tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, she turned, emerald eyes locking on amber ones. She smiled, "Well, I could say the same for you… what are you doing here? This _is_ my private dojo after all… though I'm surprised you could find it a second time. I thought I had positioned it perfectly in JPSN… you _did_ say you found this place by accident last time didn't you?"

"I'm just that amazing aren't I?" He grinned. "I brought breakfast. Want some?" Not like he could tell her that he had followed her in hours ago and had been secretly watching her from outside. It had taken every shred of his concentration to keep himself concealed… Sakura's senses were too good after all. But he didn't really find it difficult to be captivated by her every move anyway. Beautiful… perfect… refined.

"Ooh… red bean patties. They look good!" she ran over and began digging through the paper bag he held in his hands. "Hold on, I'll go get us some tea."

As she poured the two of them each a cup, he went over to help her. She looked up at him as he picked the teapot up. "Why don't we go eat on the roof? It's going to be a nice sunrise."

"Yeah."

As the two of them sat side by side, each biting into their red bean patties, Sakura's emerald eyes could not help but slide over to her partner. She looked at him and fought to hide a blush. It wasn't just the night before… he looked amazing now too. His messy brown hair wasn't actually messy, but it seemed almost as if each hair had been cut precisely and placed in exact position to give him such a wild yet handsome and cool look. His amber eyes were as stunning as always, and the silly smile he had on his face as he ate made her smile as well. She hid her face behind her food.

She remembered the night before all too well. It had seemed impossible the night before to sleep. They two of them had taken a walk after the dance and he had walked her home afterwards. Sakura had gone up to her room and had done her beset, but there was no way she was going to get any sleep with all those thoughts jumbling around in her head.

Actually, a very disturbing thought was beginning to resound in her mind… so disturbingly undeniable. All through her morning practice she could think of nothing but…

"What's wrong? Don't like it?" Syaoran looked over at her.

"Ah!" Surprised, she nearly dropped the patty. "Whoa. Got to be more careful… no! I love it!" She took a big bite. "Where'd you buy this anyway? It's still warm."

He grinned. "I made it."

"Wow… you really can do anything can't you?" she felt like she ought to be staring at her food, but her eyes were glued to Syaoran. "It's really good. You have to show me how to make it sometime."

Syaoran shrugged. "It's not that hard. Come over later and I'll show you."

Just can't help but think that…

She blushed.

"Hey! Look!" He pointed. "It's finally dawn! Man… there's a nice view from here."

"Yes…" Closing her eyes, she felt the warmth of the sunlight begin to pour gently over her skin. It was so peaceful here… just talking and enjoying the silence with…. Him.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Even the sweet touch of the sun wasn't enough to distract her. All her thoughts had begun to revolve around him. All her senses were too keenly aware of his deep, rhythmic breathing… she could feel rather than see the smile on his face.

It was impossible, but even she couldn't deny it anymore. This feeling that she felt… had to be love.

Sakura didn't realize it, but even as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun, a pair of amber eyes were watching her as well.

Syaoran smiled as he leaned back onto the roof. She was absolutely captivating.

* * *

"Waah! I can't believe we're late. You know what, I haven't been late to school in a very long time! Even when my schedule for JPSN was really tight I still was never late to school! If you make me late to school I'm going to personally see to your very sudden death!" Both of them – the two most skilled and respected spies in both China and Japan – raced for the classroom as the last bell rang.

"Ah… made it somehow…" they both sank to the floor in relief.

"But you really _did_ cut it close you know."

Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the same time. A familiar voice…

"Eriol!"

Several heads turned towards the door as the two shouted in unison. Shaking his head, Eriol ushered the two of them towards their seats.

"How rude. Call me Hiirigizawa-sensei please," there was a smug look on his face. "But the two of you _do_ seem lively. After such a party last night you'd think the two of you would be at least a _little_ tired."

The pair blushed a deep red and raced to their seats just as the class rose and bowed.

"Well, let's see then," Eriol flashed a charming smile at the student population. "My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol, and I will be your teacher to the end of the semester since Terada-sensei will be taking a temporary leave of absence to go and… enjoy life I suppose. I hope we can get along."

And the females in the room swooned. But Sakura and Syaoran exchanged uneasy glances. If Eriol was their teacher, something had definitely happened.

At recess, only the four people remained in the classroom.

Eriol… Sakura… Syaoran... and Tomoyo.

It was Tomoyo who broke the silence first. "Sakura-chan! Li-kun! I have a little present for the two of you!" the sing-songy tone of her voice made the two of them cringe. "Tada!"

It was a picture… of Sakura and Syaoran dancing. To be more precise, it was the very last twirl into his arms Sakura had done. Both of them were staring at each other, smiles on their faces, and Syaoran was holding her close. Sakura's back was to Syaoran, and her arms were crossed in front of her with him holding each of her hands. Her head was tucked just under his chin, and there was a small blush on her shining face.

"Hn… the two of you make a pretty nice pair after all," there was amusement in Eriol's voice.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grabbed the picture, hugging it to her chest so that the picture could no longer be seen.

"This is coming from the pair that won king and queen of the dance?" Syaoran stuttered, trying to regain control of himself. "I think you two were a pretty good pair too you know. I'm surprised Daidouji-san could tear her eyes away from you long enough to take that photo."

"Ara… _we_ may have won king and queen…" she slipped her hand into Eriol's, and the two of them smiled at each other. "But I'm pretty sure the two of you… were awarded with the title of _Best Couple_…?"

If Sakura was a normal schoolgirl, she'd be hiding her face behind her hands, too embarrassed to say anything. As it was, she was having great difficulty remaining composed. "Really Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure it was a pretty close competition. The two of us are just good at dancing is all…" She trailed off. Again! She was doing it again.

She wasn't some silly, lovesick puppy – she was JPSN's best! Now that she was at the point where she could no longer deny that she was in love, why was she having such a hard time expressing her feelings? She was no coward! Her eyes shifted to Eriol and Tomoyo's intertwined hands. The day before they were merely acquaintances… and yet they had progressed so far so quickly and… they both seemed to handle the situation so maturely! Why couldn't se do the same? But every time she opened her mouth to say something… nothing would come out.

Her eyes were downcast and she shifted on the chair uncomfortably. "So Eriol, what exactly is going on?"

Eriol's sapphire eyes turned serous. "It's a good thing you asked," he turned towards Sakura. "We just received some information about two days ago… we believe someone may be targeting you, Sakura-san."

The remaining two pairs of eyes in the group locked onto her. "Eh? Someone is targeting me? It's not as if this is uncommon Eriol… I _am_ a spy after all… though they must have some very excellent connections to know who I am. Do we have a traitor situation?" her voice lowered. "The traitor may be of more concern you know."

"Yes. That situation _is_ very serious, but isn't it odd that someone who has access this kind of information is only targeting you? The reason I'm here, Sakura-san, is because the person we are up against is extremely deadly. To be more exact, I'm here to watch over you." The worried look on his face was very unsettling. Sakura automatically shot a surveying scan around the room, making sure no one was there. Her surveillance, however, was stopped midway as she felt Syaoran take her hand in his, holding it firmly, as if the touch would protect her from any harm.

"This is… serious then?" Tomoyo's voice was small and she shuffled nearer Sakura. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. I'm top rate, aren't I? And now Eriol will be looking after me too." She took a deep breath. Baby steps. "And Syaoran too, right?" She smiled at him. Baby steps. That's all it takes. If she couldn't say it all out right now, she'll do it step by step. Baby steps.

"Of course," his hand tightened around hers and she looked away. She answered him with a small squeeze from her hand.

"So cute…"

Syaoran and Sakura both looked up and sighed. They were being filmed… again. Almost immediately, Syaoran let go of her hand, and Sakura felt just a little lonely. Honestly, sometimes Tomoyo could butt in just a little too much… it would have been fine if the two of them could have just stayed like that.

"Well, it's nothing to spend sleepless nights over," Eriol stood as the bell rang. "You guys go to your next class… I'll be sure to keep watch over you Sakura-san… just be on your guard, okay? Though I'm sure you always are."

"Of course," she nodded goodbye to him as the three of them left. Someone was targeting her… it usually would make her worry, but Eriol was worried… and then there was that incident at the movie theatre. Apparently, Syaoran had been thinking the same thing, because he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Be careful."

"Of course."

"Ah! Li-kun! I forgot something. Come here for a second." Eriol murmured something into Syaoran's ear.

Sakura watched quietly at the door, wondering what it could be. Normally, she could read lips, but Syaoran's back was in the way. Her eyes followed his form as he shook his head no and returned to her side.

"What was that all about?" She looked him over, and he looked a little worried. But he flashed her a smile that put her at ease. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything at all."

The bell rang and she had no time to question him any further. Quietly accepting his answer, she slipped into her seat and propped her chin up on her hand. There was a new student standing next to the teacher. Underneath her desk, her handy eye shadow compact computer was already fast at work. As she typed in all his data, Syaoran was behind her making sure that no one was noticing what she was doing. Life was so much easier with a partner. The last new student that had come… which had been Syaoran… she had to leave the room to input information.

Name… Izumi Eiji… Japanese…height 6' 3"… black hair… and…

She looked up and her eyes widened. And… captivating, azure eyes. Sakura let her gaze drift from his head to his feet… somehow he reminded her a bit of Syaoran. She felt heat creep onto her cheeks. They were both _very_ good-looking too. She was all too aware of the warm presence behind her. The person who was on her mind…

As he was assigned to a seat on the other side of the room, Sakura began letting her thoughts drift as the English teacher began his daily droning.

She had just about reached the point where she was half asleep when a pinch at her back startled her. "What are you doing?" Syaoran hissed. "Read from page 700… second line!"

"Thanks," she whispered, and stood. In perfect, fluent English, she spoke, letting the teacher and class be a little surprised. Flowing and pretty. "And so, cradling the book to her chest, Emily opened her mouth to speak. 'I…' she faltered. 'I've always admired you, captain. I really hope that one day I might…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a note being passed from Chiharu to Yamazaki. Though the flipping of the paper was fast, her keen eyes saw the words "I love you…" written on it. Chiharu could do it… she could too… couldn't she? She definitely had to- "Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura looked up and blushed. "Ah! Gomen nasai! Um… I really hope that one day I might be like you. Won't you accept this captain? I wrote it myself – a story about two lovers… please read it and tell me what you think of it."

"Very good. You may sit."

"Hai," Sakura slumped lightly down into her seat. Should she write a book and then give it to him like Emily? No… that wasn't like her at all. She had heard somewhere before that fighters could communicate best with their fists… but fighting was way too violent for something like love… love…

An image of the two of them taking a moonlight stroll around the park made her smile. She felt a poke at her back, and a blush covered her face.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong? You're all dazed. Be more careful!"

A small inclination of her head was sufficient as the teacher turned and asked him to read as well. Her eyes shut peacefully as she listened to the deep vibrations of his voice… so warm and soothing. This was the person she had fallen in love with… Li Syaoran…

She had to tell him… somehow…

It seemed like a lifetime passed as she waited for the bell… was that how it was for all students who actually paid attention in class? After she had read her passage… it seemed as if she couldn't let her attention drift any longer. Not only Syaoran's gaze was upon her, but someone else's was as well. A pair of eyes… except she couldn't figure out who it was. But when it finally rang, she stood up, and turned to speak, "Um… Syaoran. I was wondering if you had some time today."

Sakura manually instructed her body to not let her hands wring the fabric of her shirt and to hide the stain that she knew was about to tint her cheeks. She was _not_ some silly high school girl. She was JPSN's best after all!

Her breath caught as she watched Syaoran's mouth open… and then shut before forming a tiny scowl. She looked next to her.

"Hello… my name is Izumi Eiji, nice to meet you," his voice was rhythmic and almost… entrancing. He offered a hand to shake. "Can I ask what yours is?"

Smiling politely, Sakura shook his hand gently, "You already have. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Kinomoto Sakura… what a pretty name…" he said. Then, as if it was completely natural, he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

----------

------------------

----------------------------

**To Be Continued…**

Yea… I think I'm just going to leave you there. Hm… I think "And the plot thickens" would be appropriate here, right?

Well, I wonder if Sakura is ever going to manage to confess her feelings… and what's this, a handsome new stranger that's already making a move? You know what you have to do if you want to read the next chapter! **REVIEW!**


	25. Interesting Situations

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. And you do _not_ want me to own Syaoran… I would not share.**

So… my excuse! Finals. They drive you crazy, you know. I've got a pair of _very _Asian parents on my back… and, well you know how it goes. Study study study.

Anyway, the chapter has finally been written. The ending gets a little bit interesting, I think. Eiji has just made his big debut, and I'd like you all to see what happens. (With Syaoran at least! D

Enjoy!

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**------**

**------**

**Syaoran's POV**

Li Syaoran was having problems. Gritting his teeth together, he fought to gain control over his body. Every muscle screamed to go and slam the new student to the floor, but how would he explain his actions? All he was her partner… to everyone else he was just a classmate… he didn't have the right to…

Too late. His feet had already decided to move quite quickly towards the object of his attention. With one firm, swift movement, he took Sakura's hand from Eiji's and pulled her away. "Sorry guys, but we have to hurry… Sakura you promised that you'd help me on my homework before class right?"

It was a lame excuse, but the best his enraged mind could handle at the moment. It was almost funny. He was a top spy who could control his emotions even when faced with death and torture… how was it when he was confronted with this silly… beautiful… amazing… emerald-eyed woman he couldn't even appear calm?

He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head as they walked. She hadn't yet said a single word, but he could already feel her question threatening to fall. Coughing gruffly, he turned around once they were in a more secluded area. "I wanted to see the data that you have so far… not just on Izumi but the other students. You never got a chance to show me." At least his lie was well lied. Years and years of lying… it switched on automatically.

"Oh… ok."

His amber eyes watched her as she took a small compact from her purse and handed it to him. Whether or not she bought his story her eyes didn't say. "I think you'll find it sufficient… the information I have in there."

Syaoran nodded. It was very detailed for a student body so large. Smiling, he looked up. "You never cease to amaze me."

Sakura laughed… her heavenly… melodious laugh. He was captivated.

"I think…" he drew in a breath. "You should be more careful around that Izumi Eiji guy."

"Why? For all I can tell he's not a dangerous guy at all. You don't need to be so nervous just because Eriol said someone was after me. It's not the first time this has happened," she answered him bluntly, not understanding his question.

Syaoran wanted to bang his head against a wall. For someone as smart as she, why couldn't' she just see through him and understand his feelings already? A smaller, more sane part of his mind asked why he didn't just go and explain how he felt to her himself, but he kicked that voice away. "That's not it!" he yelled.

"No need to yell," her eyebrows were raised. "What was your point then?"

"I'm just saying that guys like him… who are so straightforward with women… especially women they don't know are usually no good. So you should… look out for him…" What was he saying? He should stop feeling what he was feeling already. He had always been able to suppress any emotions he had before… but ever since the dance at the mall he'd been a complete mess of feelings. He had always been trained since he was small… emotions just get in the way of what is important… work.

And _his_ work was truly important. He couldn't afford to lose focus. One inattentive step could be his last.

She looked up at him almost… hopefully for a moment, but he shifted his gaze from her. He had to get himself under control. There was no excuse for his behavior… he'd have to sort things out soon or risk dulling his senses as a spy.

Syaoran could hear her sigh and return the compact to her purse. "Well if that's it, then we might as well get going. We still have another class before school is over," her voice was even and conservative… as if she was blocking him away from her thoughts. It hurt.

He looked up as she turned and walked away from him… she was so close… he could just… he could reach out and hold her, tell her how he felt… kiss her, ask her to be his… Images from the dance flashed back into his mind… they had been so happy…

But… he couldn't… why? The answer was obvious. It was a fact he had grown up with all of his life. Romantic relationships in the end always cause pain. Even his engagement with Mei Ling was much more of a business kind of relationship. Something he would be breaking up very soon, too. That's all he needed anyway. Everything was business. Open yourself up… and you get hurt. Never hold anything precious or it will be used against you.

Even dead, the man still haunted him. That man…

Shutting his thoughts out, he walked quietly next to her.

It didn't matter anyway. It didn't matter. Stay focused on what's important. Stay focused. Hold nothing precious.

That was the way of a spy.

-----

**Sakura's POV**

Tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, Sakura quietly stared at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. For a moment she had thought he might have been jealous… but that wasn't… isn't… possible… right? Would it be too much to hope?

Unable to help herself, she felt a sigh roll out from her body. Lately, she was having trouble controlling her emotions when it came to her partner and… friend.

It was so confusing. She'd never felt like this before. Sure, he was a heartthrob, handsome, and cool… but she'd been around men as mysterious as him all her life. It was part of her work as a spy. So why was _he_ of all people so attractive to her.

Her emerald eyes fell to the floor. He was warm and caring… he really was. And she loved that part of him. But there always seemed to be a barrier she couldn't break through – no matter how close the two of them got. Plus, in the end all she was to him is a partner. A very qualified and easy to work with partner.

Sakura smiled. At least she had _that_ on her side. Her abilities. Even if he didn't love her, he would at least be her friend. Telling him how she felt would probably risk all of that. She would confess, he would reject her, the situation would be awkward, they'd no longer function well as a team… and then… he'd leave. Leave and find someone better.

Was it worth it? Could she simply be satisfied being his friend?

She felt a soft sigh escape her lips. It was a thing to ponder on a rainy day… there were just some things she had to take care of first. Her mind flashed to the mysterious fighter in the theatre. Strange… and captivating… kind of like…

"Sakura-san!" A pair of dazzling azure eyes popped up in front of her. "What are you doing? We're going to be late to class! Oh… Li-kun too." Eiji shot him a sly… almost too-sweet smile.

Sakura could feel Syaoran tense next to her, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. "He's right. We should go… come on Syaoran." She wasn't oblivious to Eiji's obvious attempts at flirting with her either. Bringing her face close to his, she giggled and poked him on the cheek, "Thanks for reminding us." The boy was so cute. Too bad she could never fall for someone like him. He would be so sweet to her. But… there would just be a side of her he would never be able to understand.

"No problem… anytime, princess," Sakura's eyes widened as he bowed and took her hand once again, placing a chaste kiss on it. Before either she or Syaoran could say a word, he swiftly fell into step with the two of them, carefully choosing his position to Sakura's left… while Syaoran was on her right.

She sighed, resisting the urge to sigh for what would have been the umpteenth time that day. The air was so thick… it was like a wall. Nice and heavy and… tense.

… It was going to be a long day.

-----

Muttering curses under his breath, Syaoran folded his arms. He was literally a volcano waiting to blow. So… close.

He knew he must have seemed so obviously jealous… and he cursed himself some more for that as well. Since when was he so unable to control his emotions! Damn… His feelings of want to monopolize her were growing.

Forcefully contorting the muscles of his face to look relaxed and at ease, he spun around just in time to come face to face with the object of his affection. "Sakura…" he was sure that, other than the blush which as (quite noticeably) spread across his cheeks, he was totally normal.

This… wasn't working.

He fell to his default mask to hide behind – cold and unfeeling. It worked miracles. He always knew it would… he just didn't want to be so cold and unfeeling to _her_… but there wasn't much choice now. Things were getting out of control. The blush disappeared and his usual smile disappeared into a thin line. "Sakura."

"Yes?" Her cherry lips curved into a smile. She had seen the blush… her hopes were rising.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Her smile faltered, and her emerald eyes searched his, not quite understanding his change of behavior. The warmth in his voice had dipped into a low, icy tone… was that _cruelty_ she could hear directed at her?

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to set their conversation off in a more happy direction. "School is over so… Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for some ice cream. I'm in the mood for something sweet." She laughed. Her voice was the sound of bells tinkling.

"You shouldn't be going out so much. You're being targeted by someone. Do you know what the word **precaution** means?" He growled. His voice was the sound of harsh ice.

She could feel her hands ball into fists. Kinomoto Sakura was not to be defeated!

"Well, I can take care of myself. Besides, if _you_ go with me, I'm sure I'll have nothing to worry about. Big. Strong. Syaoran-kun." The last three words were said slowly for emphasis. She crossed her arms in front of her, a smirk forming on her lips. There it was. A challenge dished out by none other than herself. Syaoran never backed away from challenges like…

"I have better things to do with my time." He turned around and began walking away.

Sakura stood there, dumbstruck. Syaoran… wasn't acting like Syaoran today. Not her pride, but her heart felt more than just a little wounded. Better things to do with his time? Was she that worthless? Since when was he this… detached towards her?

"Ah… wait! Syaoran!" She ran after him. There was something bothering him. She caught up to him at the school entrance, taking his hand in hers and pulling him back.

Looking into his eyes, Sakura scanned for any signs of discomfort. "Hey Syaoran…" her voice was soft. "Is there anything wrong?"

Her emerald eyes flickered in surprise has he pulled away from her roughly. "I should be the one asking _you_ that. **You're** the one who's being unnaturally annoying today."

"I…"

"Syao-chan!"

The two of them turned towards the sound of a high-pitched voice. Sakura frowned. It was Ayumi.

The girl full on slammed into Syaoran, her arms circling his waste. "Syao-chan…"

"H-Hey… Ayumi… what's wrong?" the concern in his voice was evident and Sakura could not help but feel a little… hurt. His voice had lacked any worry for her at all just a few seconds ago… and yet for Ayumi…

"The truth is, I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow morning. And I just wanted to come say goodbye," She smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you."

A frown instantly materialized onto Syaoran's face, "Already? This is kind of sudden… and I finally got to see you after such a long time… you can't change the date?"

She shook her head.

"Well… then let's hang out together today then. We've got less than half a day… what do you want to do?" He smiled at her… and then frowned when she shook her head.

Stepping up onto her tip-toes, Ayumi placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, Syao-chan, but I was kind of wanting to… spend the day with Sakura-chan."

"What… me?" Sakura was confused. What exactly was going on?

"Sakura?" His amber eyes glanced at his partner for a fraction of a second before returning to Ayumi. "Why?"

"Don't be mad, Syao-chan. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. But I have some things I want to talk to Sakura-chan about."

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Ayumi untangled herself from Syaoran's grip and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her towards the gate and out of the school. "Bye bye Syao-chan!"

A smirk made its way onto Ayumi's face as she felt pair of amber eyes narrow suspiciously at their retreating backs. "So, Sakura-chan..." the girl winked. "Let's go somewhere quiet to have some 'girl talk', okay?"

"Girl talk… you say…" Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at her companion.

"Yep. Girl talk."

* * *

No matter how many times his mind screamed for him to just leave her be. Let her be happy… it didn't work. After hours and hours of contemplation, he had decided on one thing to try his best to convince himself of. He was most likely very much against her and that good-for-nothing Eiji becoming an item… not so much because he loved her, but because he was merely concerned for her well being as a partner.

Love didn't help anybody. The only happily ever after's that really work are the ones in fairytales.

His amber eyes shut tightly as painful memories wiggled their way into his mind for the second time that day.

He could still see her, his mother sobbing in front of his father's gravestone. Only she was crying. Everyone else looked… frighteningly relieved. There were some murmurs of "Finally he's gone…" and "The nightmare has finally ended…" in the background, but the usually proud Chinese woman could not hear them. Her deep, black eyes were eerily blank as tears coursed down her stained cheeks.

Mentally blocking the rest of his past out, Syaoran stretched and yawned. He could hear the distinct sound of crickets. Shrugging his shirt off, he moved his body to the center of his apartment. It was rather spacious, and had four rooms… he had dedicated one of them… the largest one, to be his training room.

Taking a deep breath, he began a series of well-calculated punches and kicks into the air. It was rhythmic almost like a dance, not only beautiful, but powerful.

His mind roamed to his behavior that day. It had seemed like everything was crashing down on him all at once.

First. Sakura was being targeted by someone. He was worried, but he wasn't exactly falling over himself panicking… he knew she could take care of herself. But nudging fear of her getting hurt was bothering him.

Second. Eiji Izumi… What the hell _was_ he!

With a furious growl, Syaoran flipped his body into the air and executed a sharp, hard attack.

He… he… that mere slip of a boy **dared** to try and come on to _his_… no, not _his_ but… but… He liked how that sounded… _his _Sakura.

That brought him to problem number three.

Syaoran pushed his palms out in front of him, releasing a deep breath.

He was acting like a lovesick puppy. There was no excuse for it. His blushing… when was the last time he had blushed? His emotions… somehow meeting Sakura had set them all free, and Eiji's presence was just adding fuel to the fire. He, **the Li Syaoran**, was acting like a total idiot. Unacceptable.

Problem number four. He had tried to get over his idiot… love-sick actions by hiding behind the cold façade he had known all his life. It hadn't failed him, to say the least. Even under her worried, hurt, and sad gaze, he had not faltered. But that was to be expected.

After all. That was the mask he had worn ever since he was a boy. Under the harshest of conditions. Whether his father had screamed, yelled, or beaten him… it had never given way before. And it had not failed him today. But… that was another problem in itself. His actions… his cold attitude… they made her _sad_.

Sweat trickled down his neck, and his bare chest heaved with heavy breaths as he began fighting the air with his sword. If he could only beat his emotions down just like his sword beat the air into nothingness.

It had almost been too much. The concerned look on her face when she asked if he was okay. It would have been so much easier if she had been angry at him for acting the way he had. He had no excuse. She _should_ have been angry. He had been mean… unreasonable and aloof. Why did she have to have _that_ expression of all expressions etched onto her face?

He felt… **guilty**.

He had made her feel… **sad**.

Sighing, her ran a hand through his sweaty, brown hair. What was he going to do?

He wasn't sure he could deny his feelings any longer. He knew he could probably push her away… she would heal in due time… but… he was going to have problems letting go.

Damn… now he was talking like he _did_ love her…

Which he did… didn't…. did… ugh. He needed a break.

His wish, however, was not granted.

There was a knock at the door.

Moaning, Syaoran set his Chinese sword on the mantle of the fireplace and went to answer it. It was 11:00 at night for crying out loud. Who could possibly be…

"Sakura…?"

What met his eyes was something he had definitely _not_ bargained for.

"What…"

"Don't. Ask." The auburn hair-ed angel… albeit **very soaking wet from head to toe** angel, shivered. "It's _really_ cold out here. If you've gotten over your cold, self-centered self from this afternoon, do you think you could spare me some clothes before I freeze to death."

"Ah…" He moved, giving her passageway into his home. His amber eyes observed her drenched figure. They noted how her clothes stuck to every contour of her body and the tiny droplet of water dripping down the end of her hair to her shoulder… he shook his head furiously, trying to rid himself of weird thoughts.

Weird thoughts that ignited a strange… foreign feeling in him.

He went to his closet and retrieved a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to her. The shower is down the hall to your left.

"Thanks," she whispered, before vanishing behind a creamy, white door.

Tearing his eyes away from the bathroom, Syaoran once again returned to his spot in his training room.

He took a deep breath…damn… he couldn't concentrate. His mind was in an uproar over her sudden, very enticing appearance.

Syaoran doubted very seriously he would be getting much sleep that night.

---

----------

----------------

**To Be Continued…**

So… be sure to **REVIEW**, and tell me what you think. No, not so much about my horrible updating habits , but about my writing.

Oh, and on another note. I foresee the ending to this story… it will be… fairly soon.

**Please review. **


	26. Push It Away

**Disclaimer: CCS _should_ be mine. But I'm warning you – I wouldn't share. **

Hey everybody! Aren't you excited? Oh. My. Gosh. She didn't take two months to update this time:) I know. It's the end of the world.

Alright, I know I left you guys wondering last time… and guess what, I'm going to do it again! Please read the chapter since I know you've all been waiting _patiently_ for it. Yes **patiently**. That's right. Usually I wouldn't say anything, but unfortunately for you, I read your comment at a bad time. It caught me while I was in a bad mood, and I feel compelled to reply. Sakura Li, if _you've_ got a problem with my updates and writing then I suggest you simply don't waste your time reading all 26 of my chapters just to complain about it at the end. Thank you and goodnight.

Anyway, I hope the rest of you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**---**

----------

"I'm done…"

Stopping himself in mid-jump, Syaoran turned around. Bad idea.

"Why…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Sakura looked down at herself and resisted the urge to blush. What kind of situation had that Ayumi gotten her into? "Don't get the wrong idea… your shorts don't fit me."

"I see."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Sakura was the first to break it. "And my clothes?"

"In the wash right now. They'll take another hour to dry too," shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Syaoran motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Um… do you want something to drink… or eat?"

"I'm fine… but it looks as if _you_ could use a shower too," she laughed and sat down. "Really. I'm fine. Thanks for… helping me out."

Looking down at himself, Syaoran laughed. "I think I could use a shower too. No problem… that's what partners are for, right?"

The situation was officially awkward.

"Just help yourself to anything in the kitchen… TV… whatever. I'll be back in a little bit," he all but fled into the bathroom. Shutting the door and turning on the water in one fluid motion, Syaoran ran a hand through his messy, chocolate brown hair.

"Damn… all the water is cold…"

--------

Just ten inches through a wall, Sakura could feel the shower begin to run.

"Damn Ayumi…" she muttered under her breath. It was all that girl's fault… all her fault Sakura now found herself in such an awkward… horribly suggestive position.

Just breathe, Sakura. Just breathe. Syaoran is, at the very least, a gentleman.

Her finger curling loosely into the damp auburn strands of her hair, she moaned as she remembered what had happened just an hour or so earlier.

"I guess I kind of owe you an explanation," Ayumi giggled as the two girls sat together on the swings. Penguin park was a place Sakura was familiar with… had been familiar with since she was a child. And yet, at that moment, she felt so totally out of place.

"_That would be nice…" JPSN's top spy cast the Chinese girl a wary look. "If this is about Syaoran…"_

"_That's **exactly** what this is about!" Ayumi smiled and looked over at Sakura. _

_Emerald eyes narrowing, Sakura's voice dipped into what would almost seem like a challenge. "Worried that I'll steal him from you?"_

_The girl next to her laughed and shook her head. "That's **exactly** what I want you to do. Not that we were ever together to begin with. Let me explain from the beginning."_

"_I'm Syaoran's childhood friend… as you know. And so there's a history about him that you probably don't know about. Actually, even **I**_ _only found out by chance. You see, Li's father was an abusive man. The Li Clan, as you know, is the leading family of China. Powerful and flawless. That's what Syaoran's father was. An amazing diplomat who demanded the attention of everyone. And yet, to his own family, he was cruel like no other…"_

_She hadn't know. She hadn't known that Syaoran had had such a difficult past. She wanted desperately to know more. She wanted to know more about him. "Why are you telling me this?" Sakura whispered. _

"_When I came here, I was really surprised, you know. I had not thought Syaoran was capable of falling in love with someone. Not after… you see, his mother _really_ loved the late Li-sama, and she was like an empty shell for a year after his death. No matter how much he had beaten her, yelled at her, screamed at her… so that's really what Syaoran's image of 'love' is. Not pretty. So when I saw you, I was happy for him, but you have to understand, I needed to make sure that you could take care of him."_

"_You wanted to see whether or not I was qualified to be with Syaoran. So then… the theatre… and then mall.."_

_Ayumi laughed. "They were all set up by me… Tomoyo-chan gave me a hand in the mall one, but the theatre kind of backfired on me. I accidentally scared some people as I was walking behind them to videotape the two of you during the movie, and Syaoran found me."_

"_That's all very well and fine but," Sakura sighed. "Even if I admit to you that I like him, I'm not sure Syaoran feels the same way."_

"_You're kidding me," the Chinese girl's eyes widened. "I've never seen Syaoran have so much love in his eyes for _**anyone** _before. He's head over heels for you."_

_Sakura let out a bitter laugh. "I wish that was true. Life would be so much easier, but you don't understand. One minute he blows hot then cold. Just when I was getting my hopes up he suddenly turns all cold towards me. I don't understand it. He was so different today. Like Syaoran has just frozen over or something."_

"_Hm… Well, however you look at it… that just proves that he loves you." The girl had a sad look on her face. _

"_How so?"_

"_Syaoran loves you… and so he's scared of that. He doesn't want to love someone. He doesn't want to be like his mother, a mere ghost of a person. Love and weakness have always been synonyms for him, and he doesn't **do** weakness. You know what I mean? Anyway… I have a good idea." There was a devious twinkle in her eye. _

_Sakura looked at her warily. "What are you planning to do…?"_

"_Come with me." The two of them strolled over to the bridge near the park. Under it was a shallow river. Ayumi pointed to the end of the street, "See that apartment over there? It's Syaoran's right?"_

"_Yes…"_

_She laughed, "It's really cold tonight so you better go over there unless you want to catch pneumonia!"_

"_What are you- Ah!" Without another word, Ayumi pushed Sakura into the river and ran off giggling._

_---_

And that… was the source of her problems. Sakura moaned… her head hurt. She shut her eyes tiredly and laid down onto the sofa, making it a temporary bed. "So sleepy…" she murmured. "Must murder Ayumi…"

Her eyes blinked open as she heard the shower room door open. "Ugh… must avoid awkward situation…" Since she was so near it already, feigning sleep was easy. Her breaths came out evenly, and she was sure that the man standing next to her thought that she was asleep.

If it hadn't been for her iron-grip control that had developed through years of practice as a spy, Sakura might have screamed when she felt warm lips pressed upon her own.

She could feel Syaoran stiffen slightly as he stood, as if realizing what he had just done. _Sakura_ on the other hand, was jumping with joy. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Both her mind and heart raced as the laundry machine BEEPed and he left her side to go get her now, hopefully dry clothes.

Sakura sat up, a small smile gracing her lips. Her fingers traced the outline of her bottom lip… she could still feel his mouth on hers. Should she say something? Tell him that she was awake? Thinking about Ayumi's story of his past, she decided against it. He would just deny everything… say she was delusional.

The sound of footsteps returning could be heard, and she quickly dropped back onto the sofa, the perfect image of slumber once again.

-----

"Hey… hey Sakura. Wake up…" Syaoran nudged the sleeping girl awake. "Your clothes are done." His mind was a mess. He watched as his partner slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You must have fallen asleep, here." He handed her the small pile of clothing. "They're clean and dry."

Syaoran could barely bring himself to look at her back as she left to change. **What** had he been thinking? Had he lost his mind. He had stepped out of the shower, gone over to her side… had seen how beautiful she was when she was sleeping… and…

He couldn't help himself. He just had to have a taste.

Now, he regretted it more than anything. He felt a little bit bad about kissing her without consent, but his head was swirling around with thoughts of the two of them together forever. Bad sign. **Very bad sign. **Things were way out of control. He wasn't sure if you could control himself… could keep from confessing all his love to her if she stayed. Even if he had to be rude, she had to leave.

"Thanks," she whispered, a smile on her face. He stepped back. They were way too close for comfort.

"No problem… If that's it, I guess you can leave now," even to him, his words sounded a little harsh, and his heart dropped at the same time her smile did.

There was a confused look on her face, and he really couldn't blame her. He was being a jerk but it really couldn't be helped.

"Yeah… thank you then. I'll leave," Sakura turned and opened the door, casting one last glance back at his lone figure standing in the room. "Bye…" She was gone.

Sighing, Syaoran slid onto the soft cushions of the couch. This wasn't as easy as he would have liked it to be. The two of them had unknowingly gotten _very_ close. From rivals to friends to… he didn't want to think about it.

He… had to get some sleep.

* * *

"What? A mission?"

Sakura could hear Syaoran's voice coming from Eriol's office in JPSN. The two of them hadn't talked much at all since… that night. A smile touched her lips. The night he kissed her.

But… it was true. Throughout the rest of the week, their contact had been minimal. Syaoran hadn't talked to her in school, and whenever she had attempted to start a conversation, he answered in the fewest words possible. To be short, he was avoiding her. While her memory of their kiss was happy, nothing else had lifted her spirits at all. In fact, Sakura was more than just a little upset.

The little coward… couldn't even look her straight in the eye.

She pulled the door open and let herself in. "What's going on?" She looked over at the two men arguing.

"A mission consisting of me, you, and Syaoran," Eriol turned and greeted her. "Hello, you're looking lovely today, Sakura-san."

"Thank you Eriol," she laughed. "But I thought all missions for us… me were suspended because I was being targeted by someone…?"

"Exactly my point she-"

"Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, Eriol Hiirizigawa. Please report Clow-sama's office immediately."

"Time for our briefing," Eriol sighed. "If you two have any complaints bring them to Clow-sama. I'm not the one in charge."

---

"It will be a short mission, but important. There have been several fights in Nagoya recently. While the mission is not particularly dangerous, it is vital that we quell the violence because Nagoya _is_ major city, and we don't want any fighting to spread. The Japanese government doesn't want any trouble. However, because the two opposing forces are both gangs led by rich, corporate business owners, Japan cannot act without evidence that they are planning the riots. I want you three to go, get information about the situation, hack into their computer systems – whatever it takes. I'm going to give you three a week. That should be more than enough time," Clow smiled. "Any questions?"

"Yes." Syaoran and Sakura spoke at the same time.

"Sakura-san first then," Clow nodded towards the auburn-haired spy.

Sakura smiled, "I really don't mind, but I thought that because there were rumors of me being targeted I wouldn't be going on missions for a while."

"I trust that you can take care of this fairly easily. Besides, I want you expertise on this one."

"I see." They turned towards Syaoran.

"Is it possible that this mission be changed two a two-man team mission?" Syaoran asked. He could feel three pairs of eyes boring into him.

She clenched her fist. Sakura had no doubt who he was _suggesting_ on leaving out of the team. She wanted answers. She was _more_ that capable of taking care of herself. She'd proved that time and time again.

"What do you have in mind, Li-kun?" Clow's sapphire eyes fell on him, and so he continued. "I think that right now Sakura would just be a burden. She has people coming after her, and during a mission, we can't keep focusing on her safety. Eriol and I can take care of this on our own."

"What are you saying?" Sakura blew up. "That I'm not _competent_ enough to deal with my own problems? I think I've more than proved myself! I'm not your average spy, Li Syaoran." The last two words… his name… came out as a hiss, and her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"I stand by what I say." He stood there, not budging… not meeting her eyes.

Sakura felt hurt. Just the other night he had kissed her. She thought… at the very least he felt that she was a good partner. She had hoped… _why was he acting this way?_ Did he not feel anything for her after all? What **was** she to him? After all this…

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that, Li-kun." The leader of JPSN folded his hands. "I need all three of your expertise's. Of the two gangs that are fighting one is Chinese based and the other Japanese. So I definitely need _you_. Eriol is responsible for hacking into their systems and monitoring everyone's movements – they'll have the best possible technology. And while you are infiltrating the Chinese forces, Sakura will be doing the same to the Japanese. It would be safer if you two went one at a time. So the other could be on standby just in case you need backup. I need all three of you."

"But-"

"No arguments. Do I make myself clear, Li-kun? You two are partners to begin with. You should have no problem on this mission. Dismissed."

As soon as they left the office, Sakura drop kicked Syaoran and pinned him to the wall. "What the big idea?" She hissed. "You know what I'm capable of… what's your problem? You've been acting like an idiot recently."

Syaoran's amber eyes watched as Eriol slipped quietly away, and he grabbed her arm, pushing her off of him. "I don't acknowledge you. Look, it's been fun, but I can't always have someone as wishy-washy as you holding me back. When this mission is over, I'm requesting a new partner… and if I don't get one, I'm going back to China." He turned and left.

Sakura opened her mouth, as if to say something at his retreating figure, then shut it. She didn't know what to say. Quietly, she leaned against the white wall for support. Without it she might have collapsed. Her mind was a mess… but that wasn't the problem. She felt like crying. Her heart hurt. Did she really mean so little to him?

---

-----------

--------------

**To Be Continued…**

So how was it? **Review please!** I want to hear you thoughts and ideas!


	27. What Am I Doing?

**Disclaimer: How I wish… how I wish… how I wish…**

Hey everyone! I know! I think I might be starting to get my creative juices flowing again! This is like… the second update in a row that hasn't taken an entire month! Amazing isn't it:)

Anyhow, I know you all think that Syaoran is a jerk, and yes, he **is** acting like one, but try to sympathize with him just a little okay? I promise a happy ending. **Ü --- awesome face you can make on Microsoft Word alert!**

Yes, Sakura Li, you are more than forgiven. I hope you continue to read my stories. :)

Okay, I made up the name (from scratch!) of the "bad guy" in this chapter. I've been taking Japanese lessons! Look for his name…. Kuroboushi. It means…. Dun dun dun… black hat! (Literally) xD

Have fun reading!

---

----

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

----

---

How many days had it been? Seven… eight? The two of them hadn't talked personally since their fight at JPSN. It was all about work. While she still cried at night and her heart ached whenever she saw him, she was determined to not show weakness… that's why he had turned away from her in the first place.

"Well, I'm going in. You two cover for me, okay?" Sakura gave the two men a fleeting smile, but only Eriol nodded in response. "Good luck," he said.

Without another word, Sakura slipped into the gate. First step was the bouncers. "Hey. Stop right there, ma'am. I need to see your invite," a large hand blocked her path as she attempted to step into the building. She didn't have time to think about Syaoran. She had to concentrate on her work.

She flashed the two burly men a pretty smile before reaching into her purse, as if searching. "Oh my… I do believe I've lost it!" Her emerald eyes slid across both their forms. "Could you two gentlemen find a way to help me?"

The one two her left was a large man covered in muscle. He eyed her from head to toe. Her silky auburn hair was done up in a loose bun with long, sharp needles fanned through the back of it, making it look like a design while in fact the needles could prove quite deadly. His gaze trailed down from her emerald eyes to her pink, glossed lips and then down the rest of her body, which was wrapped in a dark green kimono with a light green obi. She wore a green necklace with a Sakura charm on it that dipped down between the rather open folds of her kimono between her breasts. Tantalizing indeed. She smiled. He liked what he saw.

The other, however, snorted. "Sorry miss, but I'm afraid that this party is invitation _only_. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." When she didn't move, he grabbed her arm and she gasped, "T-That hurts…"

In her mind, Sakura smirked.

Three.

Two.

**One.**

"Shinji! What do you think you're doing to this charming young lady?"

Barely concealing the mocking grin on her face, she coyly turned around and gave a shy smile to the man standing behind her.

"B-But Boss! She doesn't have an invitation and-"

"Silence. I do believe she said that she simply misplaced it, isn't hat right, miss?" Yamamoto Kuroboushi took her arm. "Besides, she's my guest. He paused only to wait for the slight inclination of her head before swiftly escorting her inside.

"Yamamoto-san, you are to kind. I was really starting to feel nervous back there," Sakura was in full flirtation mode. "I really don't know how to thank you."

He waved his hand carelessly, "Don't even worry about it. My men are good men, though sometimes a bit rough around the edges. You'll have to forgive them. But I'm not sure I've seen you before, what did you say your name was?"

She let out a melodious laugh, "You're a tricky one aren't you, Yamamoto-san. I _didn't_ say what my name was… or what my relation to anyone else here was. Are you trying to lure me into conversation?"

"One can only hope," he smiled, and his brilliant white teeth shined. Sakura was only thankful that the man wasn't completely repulsive.

"My name is something for me to keep to myself…" she looked at the change of expression on his face before laughing again. "… is what I usually say, but since you saved me back there, I suppose I ought to return the favor." She bit her bottom lip before reaching up on tiptoe and whispering into his year. "My name is… Saiyuri."

"A beautiful name," he murmured before turning around quickly as some other people came to greet him. He nodded to them all politely before dismissing them as quickly as his status would allow him. Sakura hid a smile. If he wasn't a mafia leader and a low-life practically throwing himself at her and asking to get some, she might actually think he was decent.

"It seems you're rather popular," Sakura commented as he ended his conversation with the last of the business-like crowd. "I swear that at least half of those people were women and they all had their eyes glued on you."

Yamamoto smirked as he turned back to her, "And the other half that were men had their eyes on you. I'll have them thrown out of the party later. Business partners or not." His arm circled around her waist and pulled her close to him… too close.

Untangling herself gracefully out of his arms, Sakura pushed a small finger to his cheek, letting it trail down to his neck, "You certainly are straightforward."

"And _you_ are so mysterious… and alluring," his eyes looked hungry. "Why don't we retire somewhere more private so that I can get to know you… better."

She smiled at him before quickly whisking two glasses of wine from a man carrying drinks. She handed one to him. "You certainly are in a hurry. The night is still young," she whispered. "Let's try something a little more interesting before moving on to… other things. I have a good game for situations like this."

"Oh? And pray tell what that game might be," he drew closer to her. "Can we go somewhere more _secluded_ for this game?"

Sakura laughed light-heartedly, "We can if you'd like, but if you're thinking something involving stripping you're mistaken." She grinned at the suddenly disappointed look on his face. "Though it _does_ involve a lot of… tasty wine." She laughed as the silly grin he had on his face earlier reappeared.

"Is that so?" he grabbed a worker and whispered something in his ear before sending him off. "Please follow me then. I want you to see what my office looks like. That's really the only place I have to myself in this darn building."

The two of them ascended fifty floors in the elevator, and she could hear Syaoran and Eriol cursing as they began to reposition their sensors and cameras to accommodate the change of location. Sakura gasped as she stepped out of the metal box. The entire floor was amazing. There were sofas and fluffy carpet… she was beginning to think Yamamoto had very good taste. She noted that there were roughly thirty large bottles of wine on the table waiting for them, as well as a pair of wine glasses.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _She_ could hold her liquor, but she wondered how Yamamoto would do.

"So the game", she gracefully slid onto the loveseat sofa, patting the spot next to her. "Works like this. I ask you a question and you determine how much I have to drink in order to 'pay' for your answer. We wanted to get to know each other better, didn't we?"

He sat down next to her. "You start then."

"Hmm…" In her mind, Sakura wondered what Syaoran was making of the situation… but she probably already knew. He was probably disgusted that she was playing the part of prostitute. "Let's see… what's your birthday, Yamamoto-san?"

He laughed and poured one mouthful of water into her cup, which she quickly drained. "That one doesn't require much payment. June fifteenth. My turn. Saiyuri-san-"

"Just Saiyuri is fine," she batted her eyelashes at him. Let the man think she couldn't drink well.

"Saiyuri then," he grinned. "Who's your relation in my company? I'm sure I've never seen you before."

"Tricky, tricky," she shook her head before pouring him a half a cupful. "I usually keep things to myself, but I suppose I'll tell you. My brother Setsuo-kun works in your company."

"Too vague," he complained, but she just smiled and said. "Then ask a more detailed question."

"So… how many men do you have serving under you? You're such a rich and successful boss…"

Fifty questions and eighteen bottles of wine later, Sakura was satisfied that she had loosened Yamamoto's tongue up considerably. The man had amazing tolerance for wine… nine bottles each… he was still able to keep from passing out, thought he lazy way in which he spoke was signal enough that he was reaching his limit.

"Is it true that your gang will be facing off with that horrible Chinese mafia? I'm kind of worried about you…" she pouted and leaned up against him

He let out a drunken laugh before hugging her close to him, "Don't be worried, we're going to blast those idiots away. They won't ever mess with us again."

"No! I don't believe you… such a serious thing and you're joking about it?" she sighed and tucked her head under his chin. He inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms from her hair, "Ah… it's true."

Not the answer she was looking for. She tried again, "But do you have enough information on them? I mean, it must take a big plan to take down such a big organization. Where do you keep it all?"

"Well you see, darling, most of it is in this very fine head of mine, but the actual paperwork I keep in my office right here. I need to keep important stuff with me… not that you'd really understand such business matters anyway."

"Amazing," she breathed. "Do you like keep it hidden? Are there any secret doors or panels or something? I _love_ that kind of stuff."

"Well, no classical safes behind portraits, but I _do_ have a hidden computer. Spy stuff. Pretty cool right?" He laughed.

"You're kidding. That kind of thing only works in movies."

"It's true! If you push the bottom of my desk drawer over in the corner of the office, a portion of the wall next to it will flip around to reveal a screen. Then, if you kick the edge of the wall just under the screen, a keyboard will pop out, and after you enter the password, there it is!"

She leaned in so that her lips were near his ear, "And what is that password?"

He looked at her for a moment before sitting up, "No fair. You've been asking all the questions. I want to ask some!" He poured her a full glass of wine.

"Aren't you going to answer my last question?" she pouted. "Pretty please?"

"It'll cost you another glass of wine."

She smiled, "Deal."

He bent over and whispered, "BLACKHAT."

She immediately downed the two glasses. "Your turn."

---------

Sakura was humming as the three of them drove away from the building. As soon as she had gotten the information she needed out of him, she had promptly coerced him into passing out from wine. He'd wake up to remember absolutely nothing but a huge hangover tomorrow.

Syaoran was silent, but and Eriol chatted until the got to the hotel they were staying at. The sapphire-eyed boy excused himself to the bar, so it was just her and Syaoran going up to their rooms.

The silence was unbearable, and as soon as Sakura reached her room, she quickly opened the door and mumbled a short "good night". She didn't want to be sad. Not after such a successful mission. She had hoped that Syaoran would praise her, but his neutral behavior proved her wrong.

To her surprise, he followed her in and shut the door behind him. "S-Syaoran?" she whispered.

He grabbed her arm and forcefully pinned her to the wall. "W-What-"

"Shut up," he cut her off. "What were you _thinking_ today?"

"What was I thinking?" the look in his eye made her nervous.

"The mission was to go, chat, get information, and get out. Easy and simple. Not practically throw yourself at him! You made such a scene, so many people remember your face! What if _he_ remembers?" He glared at her. "Are you so pathetic that you have to resort to seduction to get your jobs done?"

Her emerald eyes flared angrily, "Excuse me! Don't you **dare** insult my professionalism Li Syaoran! Every move I made in there was precalculated. I was doing my job in the best way it could be done. I analyzed the situation and decided to act as I did."

"Well obviously your decisions aren't very wise ones, are they? You're like a common prostitute!"

She broke free from his grip and slapped him in the face. "I'm not a whore. If you didn't notice, the most I ever did to him was _lean_, and the most he did to me was _hug_."

The two of them were quiet for another few minutes before Sakura couldn't bear it any longer. "Get out." She pointed at the door.

After a short moment of hesitation, Syaoran complied.

Only when the door closed behind him did Sakura allow hot tears to roll down her face.

On the other side of the wall, Syaoran punched himself in the face, hard. "What am I _doing_?" he mumbled. He had been jealous. Crazy jealous. And as the two of them argued, he had watched the words leave his mouth, and he was too late to grab them back. With every fiber of his being he regretted what he had said. All he wanted to do was to go into the room, hold her, and apologize over and over and over for being an idiot but…

This was what he **wanted** to do… right? The whole point was to push her **away**…. So why was it turning out to be so hard?

-------

-------------

-----------------------

**To be Continued…**

Hehe. Did you guys all catch the black hat joke? Well, I'm not sure I can call it a joke I guess. And yes, I _do_ kind of foresee the ending of this story.

Anyway, if you guys are starting to like this not wait three months for an update habit of mine that is starting to settle in, I suggest you **review**, since that's what makes authors like to **update**.

Please **review**, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Pretty please!


	28. Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Ö**

That's right. I'm updating again! Hehe. Don't you love this?

Anyway… I know you all are pissed off at Syaoran, but it'll be okay. I promise! Today I made a new name again! Tsuyoyama…. It means strong mountain. Hehe. I'm having fun.

I hope you all are enjoying this story!

------

-------------

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

-------------

------

Sakura sighed as she watched Eriol type furiously on his laptop, giving instructions to Syaoran, who was currently under cover and chatting happily away with a Chinese mafia leader. She twiddled her thumbs. It would be so much easier if he just shot the good-for-nothing dead right there… but that would be the catalyst for a HUGE problem. Something the government did **not** want on their hands.

Tapping her earpiece absentmindedly, she half-listened to Syaoran's conversation with a certain Lin Hun-Ii. His voice was so soothing… especially when he wasn't yelling at someone…. No. Sakura shut her eyes tightly. If she wasn't careful, the emotions she was blocking would register in her mind again… that'd be too painful.

"Ah… so Lin-san. Ni da gongshi tzunda hun you chien… congratulations on such great achievements. I'm very interested in such industries… I don't suppose you could tell me a little bit more about it," Syaoran laughed light-heartedly.

"Oh? Is that so, well then…"

This kind of idle chitchat was getting them nowhere. Her gaze shifted idly from the cameras Eriol had positioned all around the room. The two of them were in the surprisingly large air vent, and Sakura was growing impatient. While she usually was more calm and willing to wait during missions, recent events had left her on edge. Her emerald eyes narrowed at Eriol's laptop screen. It was Camera 4B, and her well-trained eyes had caught a small transaction of papers. One man was dressed for the occasion, the other looked rich enough, but his stern face was all business.

"Let Syaoran know that I've spotted something and I'm going in to check it out," She began crawling to the air vent in the corner of the room where she could slip into the party without being noticed.

Eriol shook his head, "No way. He's been moody ever since before your half of the mission but now he's about to blow. You tell him." He tossed her an earpiece and a microphone to hide underneath the collar of her Chinese dress.

"Coward," she retorted. The man simply shrugged in response. "It's a war between you two. I'm not getting involved." Yet, he added silently in his mind. There was no way he was going to let either of them fall apart.

"Syaoran. It's Sakura. I saw a tip on the far end of the room, and I'm pretty sure it might lead us to what we're looking for. You stay with Lin, I'm going in," she whispered into the microphone before stealthily sliding out of the vent and into the large crowd of people.

It was a good thing that she had decided to dress up just in case after all. She wore a black Chinese dress with green markings over it and lacy green edges. She looked nice, but it wouldn't attract too much attention. Quickly, she stole over in the direction she had seen the two men disappear.

--------

"**No**!" Syaoran shouted. The plan was folly… and dangerous. What was she thinking acting on her own?

"No, Li-san?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

He looked up. "Ah, please excuse me… I just had a… never mind. Could you please excuse me?" Bowing politely to the host, Syaoran walked out of the room at a very fast pace.

**That Sakura!** He had **just** finished yelling at her for not following the plan, and now she runs off into danger all by herself again! Was she doing this on purpose? Somehow, she seemed to push all of his buttons one after another! She made him scared, jealous, and now worried. Damn her…

"Sakura!" he hissed over the mouthpiece.

-----

"Syaoran? I can't talk now, I'm right behind those two and-"

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back to where Eriol is right now!"

He was yelling. It took all her self control to not rip the receiver out of her ear and grind it to dust under her foot. Checking to make sure that the two hadn't noticed her, she quickly hid behind a large column. "Why? I'm **positive** now that these two have the information. They're leading me straight to it!" she hissed. "If you're going to be an idiot, now is **really** not the time!"

"What's **wrong** with you? Are you so stupid that you can't even stick to a simple plan!"

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura screamed. She tore the earpiece out of her ear and threw it on the ground, grinding it to dust with her heel. "I'm gonna kill-"

Her words were cut short as a bullet shot through her left arm. "Damn… I've been way too careless," she cursed under her breath and quickly avoided the next bullet.

Pulling a hidden knife out from under her sleeve, Sakura threw it hard at one of her enemies… right into his left arm. She smirked. An eye for an eye. As the man fell to the ground, howling in pain, Sakura eyed his partner carefully. He was still calm.

Allowing herself a moment to rip off a piece of her skirt to tie around her bullet wound, Sakura planned her next course of attack. She had a small gun with her, but she preferred to save that for emergencies. She would stick with her knives and needles after all.

Pulling the three deadly long needles from her bun, her hair fell loosely over her shoulder. They were thick and sharp. Perfect for pain.

… but why was it so quiet? Looking around the corner cautiously, she smothered a string of swear words. They were calling for back-up! Sakura immediately dashed out from her corner, but was sent back into hiding as three more bullets hit her body.

Careless. Careless. Careless! Since when had she been so careless? An image of a raging Syaoran appeared in her mind, but she pushed that away. Personal problems could be dealt with after work.

Not wasting another moment, she let the needles fly with pinpoint accuracy. She ran towards the two men, smirking. He was writhing on the floor in pain. After a short visit to the doctors, the poor worker would discover that he had two broken ribs and a fractured collarbone. Deftly knocking the gun from the man's hand, she pressed at the base of their skulls and they both fell limply to the floor.

She grabbed the walkie-talkie from the blonde man's waist. Sakura coughed for a moment and then pressed the speaker button. "Ackhem," she spoke with the blonde man's voice. "Ah… wait a second… false alarm."

"False alarm? What do you mean? I heard gun shots!" a crackly voice came from over the walkie-talkie.

"Ah… well," she frantically flipped for the other man's ID. "Um… well, Tsuyoyama… I never knew he was so paranoid. One of the security cameras moved suddenly and he went crazy firing at it. I think he needs a break."

The cameras were something she had taken care of as the men entered the room of course, there was no way she was going to let herself get caught. Still, her story wasn't exactly great, even if it was the best she could come up with. She silently prayed that the men on the other end of the walkie-talkie was an idiot.

"Okay. I'll send someone in to replace Tsuyoyama then. This job needs to be done efficiently. That information is top secret and is to be burned as soon as you input it into the main database. How's the guy doing now?"

Sakura smiled, "He's cowering over in the corner. How long until the other guy gets here?"

"Ten minutes tops. I promise."

"Excellent." She hung up.

While before she had mentally blocked out the pain from her bullet wounds, Sakura could now feel the full weight of four gun shots. Her left arm had begun to bleed once again, and the two bullets in her right leg were causing her to slip. But it was the one that had hit the side of her stomach that had hurt the most.

Usually she would have taken the time to hide the bodies in order to cause confusion, but she was short on time and didn't want to take the trouble to wipe up all the blood.

She ripped up some more of her skirt, mourning the beautiful fabric, but wrapped it tightly around her wounds to temporarily slow the bleeding. She had to get in and get out.

Luckily for her, the two lying unconsciously on the floor had already accessed the main computer. All that was left was to get the right files. Pulling out a disc, she quickly inserted it and began typing furiously. Ten minutes maximum. She had to hurry.

The transfer took eight minutes. Much longer than she would have liked. She could already hear footsteps coming towards the door. Quietly slipping into a corner near the door, she waited.

A tall, black-haired man walked in. It took only moments for him to register that the two people bleeding on the ground were his comrades. He moved to grab his walkie-talkie, but stopped as his eyes moved from the bodies to the computer screen. He ran to the computer, a panicked look in his eyes.

With a silent wave of her hand, Sakura disappeared out the door and walked quickly down the hall and into the crowd.

How she was going to get out the front door in a bloody mess like she was, Sakura had no idea. She would have climbed back into the air vent, but the bullets in her legs and arms made that impossible. She needed backup… but her communicator was ground to dust back where the database was. They would be looking for her soon… she needed to get out.

She bumped into someone, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

Crap. Was she caught already?

Sakura shifted to shove her elbow into the man's face, but stopped as he spoke. "Sakura."

"Syaoran…" she looked up at him. Unconsciously, her head found its way onto his chest, and she was inhaling the musky scent that was him. It was strangely soothing. He, on the other hand, was not looking at her face, but at her battered body.

"Later," he growled. Syaoran took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "We'll go out through the front." He took her hand and put on a smile, leading her out of the party… down the steps… down the front gate… into their waiting car.

As soon as they got in, he dropped the smile and her hand. He looked away, his hands balled into fists. How dare she… how dare she… the moment her receiver had gone dead, his heart had stopped. He had screamed into his microphone, trying to get some response. But there had been none. He had no idea where she was. He had no idea whether she was alive or dead.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he seethed. "You worthless peace of trash! What were trying to do! Commit **suicide**!"

For a moment she was stunned. Then, her shock turned to rage. While before she had felt a bit remorseful, all Sakura felt now was anger. A burning anger growing with every word that left his lips.

She shoved the disc at him, "What was a doing? What was I **doing**? What **you** should have been doing! You knew bloody well that you weren't getting anywhere! The only reason this mission is done is because I went in there!"

"And nearly got caught!" he screamed at her. His hands were around her shoulders, and he was shaking her. Hard. It hurt. Every bullet in her body screamed just as loudly as he had.

"I almost got caught because of **you!**" Sakura yelled back. "You and your stupidity almost got me caught! Those guys could hear your screams over my earpiece a mile away!"

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't **gone** in the first place!" He was scared. He had been scared. Never had he been so scared in all his life. It was worse than his fear of his father. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced.

"You know what? After nearly a **year** of working together you'd think that I'd get SOME respect! Looking down on me. Now, that's not something new, **is it?**" she brought her hand up to slap him, but he pushed it away roughly, causing more blood to come out of her wound.

"What were you **thinking**! Clow would have had our heads if you had gotten killed! Were you planning this? A fantastic way for Kinomoto Sakura to die!" he snarled.

"This isn't about **me** and this isn't about **you!**" She shot back. "This isn't about you damn PRIDE!"

"You've been careless since our **last** mission. All your choices have been completely amateur! Do you even think at all? You blindly rush into situations to do what? Prove you're **right**! **THIS** is why I wanted a new partner! **THIS** is why your very presence drives me crazy! You're **PATHETIC**. I can't stand the sight of you!" His voice held both malice and venom as he sneered at her.

Sakura felt broken. How was it that he knew exactly how to make her feel the worst? Only **he** could do this. Only he could make her feel so worthless. She could feel it. It would be impossible for her to speak without breaking into tears. His words had attacked her, breaking down any barriers she had ever set up. He had torn her heart into pieces.

Turning quickly on her heel, Sakura raced out of the car, as fast as her injured legs could take her. She could no longer feel the pain of her bullet wounds. Instead, an unbearable pain inside her chest kept growing. Her inner turmoil tore at her as she ran blindly down streets she didn't recognize. All she could think was that she had to get far. As far away as possible from Li Syaoran.

She couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. Waves of confusion and dizziness struck her one after another as she failed to stop her mind from replaying Syaoran's words over and over again. Tears blinded her from everything, and she slowed to a walk before finally coming to a stop. Sobs shook her entire body. The pain sapped at her energy, at her spirit, at her heart until she finally blacked out against a small bench in a park.

----

Amber eyes that usually held a strong spark to them were lifeless and dull. He had watched himself methodically stripping away Sakura. He knew what it took to make her feel the worst. He knew it… and he had done it. He hadn't been able to stop his anger. His fear.

As soon as she had left the van, Syaoran had crumpled to the ground, head buried in his hands. It left him feeling completely empty. Like what he had felt before he had met Sakura… no… worse. It was the feeling of losing her forever. He had wanted desperately to push her away. The feeling of love was foreign… it scared him. It made him feel weird… act weird… think weird… he had wanted to push her away, and had succeeded. His head swirled.

All he could thinking about was the look on Sakura's face as he ripped her apart. The crestfallen look on her face… the hurt, the pain, the betrayal. He had left her a complete shell of a person… he had lashed out at her for making him feel the way he did. He loved her…. He loved her… he loved her…

-------

--------------

----------------------

**To be continued…**

Um… review? I want to know what you guys think. :D


	29. An Offer To Refuse

**Disclaimer: CCS is mine… in my fairytale land. **

So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sakura has just passed out unconscious next to a bench, not really because of her wounds, but because of her heartaches. We all know who to blame for that. Ü

Enjoy!

--------

--------

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

--------

--------

Emerald eyes opened and then shut again. It was too bright… and the sound of the river was so peaceful… water lapping at rocks… she wanted to sleep… **river!**

Sakura sat up as fast as she could, carelessly reopening a wound in her leg. She cringed, but pushed the pain out of her mind as she began to survey her surroundings. It seemed that she was in a garden somewhere. The edge of the garden where the gates were could be seen, yet the size of said backyard was enormous. It looked to be about a mile in radius… there was even a small river running through the ground.

Whoever owned the place was rich. The mansion standing fifteen feet or so behind her was extravagant as well. Designs ran through both the yard and the building. It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

The back of her mind registered that the place itself was beautiful. There were Sakura trees everywhere… but she focused on the most important thing – _why_ was she here… and _where_ in the word was "here"!

"Ah, I see you are awake."

Sakura's head flipped around and she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful azure eyes. "Izumi… kun," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed happily at her confusion. "What am I doing here? This is my house! I found you unconscious in the park last night, but I don't know where you live… I hope you don't mind. I brought you out here earlier since it's such a nice day."

Sakura realized that she had been laying on a small, reclining bench. "Thank you…" she gave his "home" another look. "What do you parents _do_ for a living? This place is humongous." She turned pink. "Ah, I mean. It's very nice."

"My parents died a long time ago so it's just me and my big brother," he saw her open her mouth to apologize and cut her off. "Don't worry about it though. We get a long great, and we both work so we can take care of ourselves."

"That's amazing… what do you two do for a living?" She was amazed. Two boys… one no older than her could afford a place like this. She may have been able to in ten more years but…"

"Oops. I've said too much," Eiji shook his head. "Aniki is always telling me to think about what I say before I say it. I'll tell you what I do later, when Aniki gets back. He'll do the talking and I'll just smile and nod."

Her gaze returned to her classmate and narrowed. "What do you mean?"

He merely laughed in reply, "I won't ask where you got your bullet wounds if you don't ask me that question." His tone turned serious. "You reopened a wound, didn't you? You really should stop overdoing it… a normal person would have been passed out for days."

A _normal_ person… just **_who_** was he!

But she swallowed her questions as he came to her side with bandages and began to carefully wrap the bullet wound in her leg.

"I treated your injuries as best as I could before… maybe I should have taken you to a hospital but I doubted that you wanted any questions to be asked," he murmured.

She shut her eyes. His warm breath tickling her ears and his gentle hands caring for her wounds… they all reminded her of Syaoran.

Syaoran… the memories flooded back into her mind. His yelling… his words… the anger in his eyes… the lack of love in them.

She couldn't help it anymore. Slowly and unwillingly the hateful tears ran down her tired face. Syaoran… she wanted… she pushed Eiji away.

"Sakura-san! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" the concern on his face was genuine, and Sakura was grateful that he was so kind to her…

… but she didn't want someone similar to Syaoran… she didn't want his replacement… she wanted _him_. Syaoran! Sakura smiled bitterly to herself. She wondered if he had even noticed that she was missing… did he even care?

"No Izumi-kun… I'm just tired I guess. Thank you so much for you kindness but I think I should probably be getting home." Her voice had a weary note to it. Not a tiredness of body, but a pain of the heart. Usually she would have stayed to find out who exactly Izumi Eiji was… but today she didn't think she could take much more.

To her surprise, the boy shook his head and blocked her way. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but I've been given orders to not allow you to leave. Plus," he laughed nervously. "You're injuries are healed yet… they may reopen on your way home. We'll send you back later."

"_We_?" Her words were cold. They knew who she was… whoever _they_ were. Eriol's warnings of someone targeting her echoed in her mind. Was **Eiji** one of them? Then that would explain his high pay… and maybe even his lack of parents.

"W-Wait!" he held his hands up. "Time out!" He scratched his head for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay. 'We' is me and my brother – I would never let anyone hurt you," he promised. "Actually we just have an offer for you… a win-win situation, really! Please just trust me until my brother gets back… pretty please?"

Sakura didn't know what it was. On any other day, even Eiji's innocent, pleading face would not have fazed her and she would have continued to question him until she got what she wanted… or she would have taken it by force. Force…

Her hands flew to the hidden knives in her Chinese dress… which surprisingly was no longer there. Both her weapons _and_ her dress were gone. Instead, she was clothed in a simple, white bath robe. She shot him an accusing look. "My belongings?"

"Inside the house," he gestured towards the building behind him. "Don't worry, I had our maid, Ayumi-chan, change you."

"And my weapons."

He gave her a large grin. "I thought it might be better if I held onto those until you heard Aniki and me out."

Sakura sighed and leaned back against the chair, resigned. "And your older brother gets back when?"

"Oh, in a couple of hours. Why don't we talk in the meantime?"

He took her lack of response as a yes.

"So… how do you like school?"

-------

Syaoran was panting hard. Just ten minutes after Sakura had ran out of the van, he had taken off after her. He wasn't planning on taking back what he said… he didn't know what he was planning on doing. All he knew was that he had to go find her.

But she had done it again. **AGAIN! ** Damn it! She'd disappeared, and he'd been scared out of his wits for the past nine hours searching the entire city for her.

He felt bad… no… that was an understatement. He felt like the worst jerk on the planet. A rotten piece and meat that should have been chopped up and burned a long time ago. He should have died before meeting Sakura. He should have vanished from this world before getting to know her. He should never have made her cry.

She had been wounded pretty seriously! What had he been thinking?

… he knew what he had been thinking… of himself. Of pushing her away. Of being scared of the emotions that were starting to affect him so much. He **had** to push her away… but he wasn't even so sure of that anymore.

He had known he'd have trouble letting her go… he just hadn't realize how much it would hurt to do so. Not to mention that he felt a million times worse after making her cry.

Getting back on his feet, Syaoran began his run once again. He had visited her home twice, and her brother (after threatening him) had promised to call him the minute he got home. Maybe he would try her dojo in JPSN.

But he doubted that she would be there. She would have bled to death before reaching her destination. Someone would have found her and brought her to a hospital… but he had checked every single hospital in the city! She was no where! She had disappeared… from the world, from his life…

He wanted her back so much.

His amber eyes spotted something he recognized. A piece of black silk was caught onto the edge of a bench in the park. There was no doubt about it. The texture… the color… the small droplet of blood at the corner of the fabric. It was Sakura's.

But where was _she_!

-------

"Hello, Kinomoto Sakura-san. I'm Izumi Kuroshin, Eiji's older brother. He's certainly told me a lot about you," a tall man dressed in black offered Sakura his hand to shake. She, on the other hand, ignored it.

"I recognize your voice," she glared at him. "You were the one at the theatre. What do you two want with me?"

Kuroshin motioned for the maid to make some tea. "Please don't be upset, I realize that we haven't exactly been totally hospitable, but I hope you understand. Yes, to your earlier comment. I _was_ the one at the theatre… and that little… exchange of ours is the reason that you're here today."

He smiled but Sakura didn't bat an eyelash. Eiji's older brother was handsome all right. Even more so than Eiji himself – dark hair, dark eyes… a deep, hypnotizing voice. But Sakura was too busy trying to ignore her thoughts of Syaoran in order to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"And you'll get to your point sometime soon I hope," she frowned at the cup of tea placed in front of her. "You know, this really isn't necessary. I have every intention of simply hearing you out and then returning home as soon as possible."

She continued, "You obviously know who _I_ am, I think it's only fair that you return the favor. Names hardly mean anything these days."

Eiji and his brother both laughed. The three of them were sitting in what Eiji had called their "reception room", but it looked just like an extremely large and fancy living room. They were seated on a pair of white, fluffy sofas. The two men on one and Sakura on the other.

"I'm fond of _my_ name, but I suppose you're right," Kuroshin put his cup down. "The two of us have been looking for a third member to our group… Our group being a group of assassins for hire. I understand that you are JPSN's top spy and so I went and fought with you… at the movie theatre for a bit to see if you would qualify."

"And the results were that you were perfect," Eiji smiled at her, but she ignored him.

"I refuse." She stated simply. "As you have previously stated, I am a member of JPSN, and while I am surprised that you are aware of my organization's existence, but does not mean that I will simply decide to join you. There is no reason for me to."

The older man held up his hand to pause her. "You didn't let me finish." Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "I sent Eiji to your school so that he could watch over you and befriend you. There's no lie in how he's acted towards you, and I'm being perfectly honest right now. Us two are not unkind people. I'm sure the _three_ of us will get along perfectly."

"We, the two of us alone can hardly tackle all the missions we receive from our clients, and so we are in need of a third member. While I am sure JPSN will miss its finest spy, I'm sure they'll survive." Eiji laughed.

Kuroshin took a long sip of tea. "We can pay you twice what your former organization has been paying you. Even three times as much, if that's what you want. You'll given much more freedom than what you had before, and you can refuse missions that you do not like."

"Good," Sakura smiled for the first time that day. "Then I refuse this one. I'm going home." She stood to leave, but Kuroshin's voice stopped her.

"I also hear from Eiji that you may have reasons to want to avoid the JPSN facility… and certain _people_ or should I say… a _person_ that goes along hand-in-hand with it."

Sakura froze where she was standing, "How long have you been stalking me exactly?"

He sauntered over to her side and casually put an arm around her shoulders. Eiji frowned at this but said nothing. The elder Izumi brother whispered into her ear, "I can teach you things that you could never learn at that silly JPSN. You've seen how I fight… I can make _you_ that powerful. You may not see it now, but taking this opportunity is more than just an escape… it's a chance that you cannot let pass by."

Her nose curled in distaste. "Believe it or not, I'm actually loyal to my organization and to my boss," she pushed him away. "I don't want any part of you, your brother, or your little 'group'" Sakura looked at Eiji and frowned, "To be perfectly honest, I'm disappointed. I'm leaving."

"Won't you stay for a bit?" Kuroshin's tone was not suggestive, it was threatening. "I'll have a room prepared for you… so that you can think this over. I realize that it must be a lot to absorb in one day."

"Aniki! What are you-"

"Be quiet Eiji," he snapped before turning back to Sakura. "My little cherry blossom, I hope that you'll be enjoying your stay here… and I hope even more that your stay will be permanent."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was powerless at the moment. There was no way she could fight of someone she hadn't been able to defeat when she was healthy as she was now. She looked frantically over at Eiji who looked just as unhappy as she was.

"Sakura-san…" he walked to her side and took her hand, leading her away. "I'm sorry… but it seems like you'll be staying here for a little bit longer…"

----------

"Eriol!" Syaoran burst into the sapphire-eyed spy's office. "I need you to help me find Sakura!"

His friend's voice was grave. "I think I may already have… Syaoran…"

-------

----------

**To be continued…**

I know this was basically a filler chapter. But I tried my best! I need to make the connection somewhere before Sakura and Syaoran can meet up once again.

Anyway… I'm going on a short vacation soon so I don't know _when_ I'll be able to put up the next chapter exactly, but if you leave me a really nice **review** I'll see what I can do. :D


	30. Scream

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. **

Okay. I got this chapter up just in time! Just to let you know, you won't be getting the next chapter in at least a week (at least)… and it might even take longer because I'm going on a cruise for a week and then after I get back school starts! I'll try my best though!

So how does everyone like the way the story is progressing? I think it's starting to get interesting. :D

Oh, by the way, I updated some of the earlier chapters… since I read them and I wanted to puke. xD … I know I was small when I first started the story, but seriously. I'm glad to say that my writing has been continually improving since I started fanfiction. **Samurai Secret **and **Ice Queen** might go through some renovations… if I have the time that is.

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

-------

-------

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Thirty**

-------

-------

"You are an… idiot!" Eriol socked Syaoran in the face hard. The brown-haired boy flew to the ground and hit the floor hard. He slowly raised a tentative hand that touched his cheek gently. To say it was "smarting" would be an understatement, the impact of his fist was harder than any blow he had ever felt. His entire left face was numb.

Yet Syaoran didn't ask why Eriol had punched him – he already knew. His brown bangs fell forward, hiding his eyes from the raging computer genius in front of him.

"That's from me _and_ Tomoyo," the older cousin growled. "I cannot believe you hurt Sakura that much! I'm not sure what you did… but whatever it was, **I don't like it**!"

Syaoran didn't respond. The pain in his heart was so great that the bruise on his cheek didn't hurt at all. If anything, it made him feel just a little better since it felt like he was getting just a little bit of what he deserved. "Do you know where Sakura is?" he whispered. There was no longer any strength left in him. He had not stopped running since the night before and his body had given up on him… just like Sakura had. Any trace of the anger he bore the day before had long since died after seeing _her_ tears.

_Her_. There would forever only be one _her_ in his heart.

Eriol was still panting, but he closed his eyes and sat down on his chair, rubbing his temples furiously. "This really isn't the time for my anger, though you deserve it ten fold."

_More than ten fold!_ Syaoran felt like crying, something that hadn't happened since the day of his father's funeral. He hadn't been crying for his deceased parent, though. He had been crying for the one who was still half-alive. The one who was merely a shell of a person.

"I promised the two of you that I would look into whoever was after Sakura, right?" Eriol sighed. "Well I found out who it was."

A new wave of panic settled over Syaoran and he bounded to his feet in an instant, "Sakura is in danger."

"I'm not sure if… _danger_ is the right word. Though if she refused their offer then maybe _danger_ would be appropriate," sapphire eyes observed the younger boy carefully. "There has been a new assassin faction growing rapidly in Japan. Not in number, since there are only two of them, but in money and power. A minor threat at the moment, but if they have Sakura then they would become a **major** threat."

"An offer?" The Chinese spy fought to keep calm. "Sakura isn't in any condition to fight right now. She's been injured." He wasn't sure whether or not it would be wise to mention that she was injured in more than one way… bullets _and_ him. He decided to keep quiet. Eriol could murder him _after_ they rescued Sakura.

"An offer to join them. The three would be the best fighters in all of Japan… the younger of the two may be just a little weaker than you and Sakura but…"

"And why would she accept?" She wouldn't join them simply to spite him, would she? Syaoran doubted it, but…

_I don't acknowledge you. Look, it's been fun, but I can't always have someone as wishy-washy as you holding me back. When this mission is over, I'm requesting a new partner… and if I don't get one, I'm going back to China._

He squeezed his eyes shut. After what he had said, Syaoran was no longer so sure. Plus, he still not sure what he was going to do after rescuing Sakura. Did he intend to go against everything he had lived by since he was a child to be with her? The very thought sent a chill up his spine. The unknown was frightening, but going against something you have known all your life was even scarier. He didn't want to be like his mother.

"The two actual members of the faction are Izumi Kuroshin, the older brother, and Izumi Eiji, the younger. The two of them have been-"

"Did you say **_Izumi Eiji_**?" Syaoran cut him off.

Eriol frowned. "Last time I checked you weren't having hearing problems. _Yes,_ I said **_Izumi Eiji_**… do you know him?"

Syaoran felt anger bubbling up inside of him even as Eriol merely mentioned the boy's name. "_Know_ him? He goes to our school! He's in our class! He hit on Sakura! I'm going to rip him to pieces."

Eriol decided it would be wiser to smother the chuckle that threatened to come out than face Syaoran in his fury. "Their base is actually rather well known and not very difficult to find. It's the large mansion on top of Fujimori hill. That place is so deserted there's no way you could miss it. I've organized a small group of spies to-"

"I'll go by myself."

Sapphire eyes looked at him sharply. "Excuse me?"

"I said that I want to go by myself Eriol," Syaoran was already half way out the door. "Don't send anyone after me. I promise that I will get Sakura out of there safely."

Eriol swallowed his protest as he noticed the scared yet determined look in his cousin's eyes. "Just be careful," he muttered. "If anything else happens to Sakura-san, it'll be Tomoyo you'll have to answer to, and trust me – that **won't** be fun. You'll be surprised how much that woman can do while in a rage."

"And I suppose you're telling me this from experience?" Syaoran half-joked before disappearing out the door to avoid Eriol's angry outbursts.

Sighing, he leaned back against the cushioned chair. "Li Syaoran, I sure hope that you know what you're doing."

On the other side of the wall, Syaoran had heard every word. "The problem is…" he whispered. "I have **_no idea_** what I'm going to do."

--------

There really was no need to hesitate. Sakura had long since secured a route out of the building. Brilliant assassins the two were, but _she_ was pretty amazing herself. It had been a simple matter to memorize the way to her room, and the large double doors she had seen at the other end of the mansion were definitely her ticket to freedom.

So why was she _hesitating_? In her heart she already sworn her loyalty to JPSN, and she had no intention of betraying them. The truth was, she wasn't thinking about joining the two brothers at all. All she _wanted_ was a place to be by herself. Luckily for her, the Izumi mansion was large and quiet. She just needed to be alone.

She knew the source of her problems, but she was scared to think about it. Just an hour ago she had burst into tears against her will after a meeting with Kuroshin. Somehow... she was surprised that she had been able to hold out; that she managed to get through a conversation with him without crying.

Izumi Kuroshin was a cunning man. He plucked the right strings of her heart and made her _want_ to dance to his tune. If she hadn't gone through torture and manipulation a million times before, Sakura was sure she would have caved in by now.

Her emerald eyes fluttered closed. She could still feel her back pressed against the wall as the repulsive yet handsome spy cornered her. He had whispered Syaoran's betrayal in her ear and promised a world with him that would be so much better. A blissful existence free of pain and tears.

A bitter smile appeared on her face. Only heaven could be so beautiful. Kuroshin was good, but he had no idea who he was dealing with. Sure, she was weak at the moment... for reasons she refused to dwell on, but if she simply ran on autopilot and didn't think too much about it, everything would be okay.

Sighing, Sakura leaned against the backboard of the bed enjoying the stillness of the night. Now would be a good time to sort some things through. She _should_ have been taking advantage of her situation to soothe her aching heart, but she was scared that it wouldn't do any good. She was suspicious... but she didn't want to be certain - didn't want to be certain that the only who could wipe her tears away was the one who had made them fall.

Sakura had never been so... uncertain before. She was terrified of not being the one able to control what she was feeling. If she discovered that the only key to her recovery was Syaoran... and that he controlled it, Sakura wasn't sure what she would do. She was an open wound just waiting to be hurt all over again.

She shook her head and rested her chin on her hand. Why couldn't she just cut the crap and return to normal? She hated the her now. For the first time in her life she was weak, and there was no one to protect her. Such feelings were foreign to her... they were scary.

The Japanese spy shuddered involuntarily before slapping herself smartly across the face. Her head somewhat cleared, Sakura rose from her sitting position with what little energy her body possessed. In her current condition, there was no way she could fight off either Eiji or Kuroshin... let alone both of them. She would simply have to settle for sneaking out of their home.

There were no windows of course so her only exit was the door, which was locked.

Sakura stretched before pulling a small pink from her hair. Luckily for her, they hadn't noticed it and removed it along with her other weapons. Crouching down in front of the door, she inserted the thin metal wire and twisted it deftly. The door came open, but she was sure that a silent alarm had gone off somewhere.

Sounds of running feet were already echoing from down the halls. The two men burst into the room with the maid on their heels. Sakura made a mental note that the woman was fairly athletic as well. This was a factor she hadn't been counting on, and it might cause her some trouble.

"Aniki! She's gone!" Eiji gasped. "She must have made a break for the front door we have to-"

"And _how_ do you suppose she's going to get _out_ the front door?" Kuroshin crossed his arms. "Our doors have an anti-lock-pick system. I'm surprised she was able to pick her own at all. Our front door's _key_ can't be picked, you know this as well as I do. No, I assume that she's hiding somewhere in here still, waiting for when we open the front door to look for her. She's still hiding here somewhere."

Sakura began to sweat. It was frightening how quick the elder Izumi brother was able to pick up on her actions. She'd taken a look at their front door earlier. It required fingerprints and a scanner key.

She wanted to bang her head on something hard. Why hadn't she thought of this possibility! It was only natural that someone like Kuroshin would be able to figure her plan out… Sakura knew why. It was because every time she thought about getting out… she thought about a certain someone and her mind became all jumbled up once again. So much for being okay with just running on autopilot. She was such an** idiot**!

Just thinking about it made her want to curl up into a little ball and cry… but this wasn't the time for that!

Think Sakura! Think! If there was no way for her to get out without the key _and_ a fingerprint, in her currently condition attacking the maid would be the best course of action. But Kuroshin knew that. So her next best option would be Eiji… but either way, she doubted that she'd be able to beat even Eiji with all her injuries.

"Ne… Aniki, are you sure she's in here? I can't find her anywhere!" Eiji frowned. Kuroshin bore a similar expression of frustration on his face.

He had searched every corner of her room – there was no hiding place he didn't know about, and yet she wasn't there. But there was no hurry. He sighed. The girl was definitely hiding somewhere inside the mansion. It was simply a matter of time before she had to come out.

Sakura felt a sigh of relief leave her lips. It looked as if they were giving up for the time being… her arms and legs were beginning to ache. She estimated she could only stay up there for another fifteen minutes or so before having to shift around.

Suddenly, her entire body froze. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her. Her own emerald orbs widened and she looked down from her hiding place into a pair of azure eyes. Eiji had seen her! She had hidden herself in a hall light. It was the kind of hall light that was square and had a cover at the bottom while the inside of it was hollow. The light bulb was hot, but Sakura was sure that she hadn't moved an inch. She cursed her bad luck.

To her surprise, Eiji looked away. Was it possible he had missed her? She doubted it.

"Aniki, what should we do?" he walked around to his brother's other side. Was he drawing Kuroshin's gaze away from her on purpose?

Running a hand through his silky hair, Kuroshin frowned. "I suppose there isn't much we need to do. Ayumi, you stay with one of us two all the time. Sakura-san might decide to attack you in order to get the key."

"Yes sir," she bowed.

"I'm going to go check the garden," Eiji decided. "She might think that there's an escape route there." Seeing the look on his brother's face, he laughed. "Don't worry Aniki, there isn't much Sakura-san can do in her current condition. It'll be a piece of cake to beat her even if she _does_ ambush me."

"Fine," Kuroshin nodded. "Then Ayumi and I will go to the front door and check things out. Be careful Eiji."

"Don't worry about me Aniki," he gave his brother a reassuring smile. "I'm second only to you after all."

Kuroshin shook his head and Ayumi giggled. "We'll be off then, Eiji-kun," she waved, and the two left for the front door.

Eiji turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. One step… two steps… three slow steps, until he was sure that both his brother and maid were no longer close enough to hear what was about to happen.

"Sakura-san," he looked back at her. "You might as well come down. I'm sure that being in such a cramped position… especially with those bullet wounds is fairly painful."

After taking a deep breath, Sakura dropped down from her hiding place. She stood and brushed her clothes off. "Ah… you caught me. I guess there isn't much I can do about it now… you should tell that Ayumi-san of yours to clean the lights some time… it's really dusty."

"Sorry about that," he smiled and shrugged. "Follow me." With his back facing her once more, he walked down the dimly lit hall silently.

Emerald eyes regarded him for a moment before Sakura began walking behind him. "And? Where are you taking me?" she murmured. "Your brother is in the other direction… why didn't you tell him you knew where I was hiding?"

He didn't reply. Instead, Eiji pointed to a large portrait hanging against the wall. They had already walked through several turns, and Sakura wasn't sure if even she could memorize the way there. The entire mansion was a maze, so she was glad she hadn't gone and tried to find a second exit by herself.

"Here," he turned a small knob in the corner of the frame and the picture moved aside to reveal a hole. "In here." He gave her a goofy smile before climbing into the hole and gesturing for her to follow.

An exit? Or perhaps the way to their dungeon? Sakura laughed inwardly at the thought though she wouldn't put it past Kuroshin to have one installed into his gigantic house. "Are you going to just keep ignoring me?" she muttered. Sakura had meant for her comment to be quiet, but the dark pathway echoed, and Eiji heard every word.

"Don't worry Sakura-san. We're almost there," the two of them continued to walk in silence until she noticed a little bit of light ahead. When they stepped out of the darkness and into the light, Sakura felt a wave of cool wind blow past her body.

They were… outside?

"It's a side exit," Eiji whispered. "You can get out from here… you'll reach the foot of the hill going straight out from here. Be quiet though, I don't want Aniki finding you."

She gave him a semi-suspicious look. She liked Eiji as a friend, she really did. He was a nice person… or so she had thought. Sakura wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. "Why are you helping me escape?"

He blushed, "Well there are a lot of reasons behind that. But what Aniki is doing I don't approve of. He's a good person really…" Eiji sighed. "But he gets carried away when it comes to work. He would never really hurt you, but I didn't want to take the chance. Sorry for the inconvenience… but I still hope you'd think about our offer."

"He won't get mad at you for helping me? As you said… he can get carried away sometimes," she avoided answering his question. As much as she liked Eiji, JPSN was important to her.

Eiji smiled and nudged her in the direction of the street, "Go on. What Aniki doesn't know won't hurt him. It'll just make him think even higher of you. You magically disappeared from right under our noses."

Sakura thanked him and jogged down the hill, careful not to open her bullet wounds. However, just as her feet left the grassy hill and stepped onto the white pavement, she heard a sound behind her. Eyes widening, she turned around slowly to see someone coming towards her. It was dark so she couldn't see his face, but she could tell from the way he moved that he was strong and stealthy.

Her breath caught. Kuroshin had noticed that she had left?

She turned and ran. Just as she supposed he would, the man chased after her and was quickly closing the distance. In her head, Sakura cursed loudly. What kind of week was this? She'd had the worst week of her life. Did fate hate her?

To her surprise, when the man caught up with her, he neither hit her nor tried to subdue her. Instead, she found herself enveloped in a pair of comforting arms. For some reason she found that her body could not move. She couldn't even look up at the person's face. The back of her mind told her that she was scared to, but she pushed it away. Pushed it away… but there was something she could not deny.

She recognized the arms wrapped around her. They belonged to… they belonged to…

"Sakura," he murmured into her hair. His voice was strangely warm and gentle. It scared her more than anything else had ever scared her before.

She did the unthinkable. She screamed and broke out of his grip. "G-Get away from-from me… Leave… leave me alone…" she could barely collect her thoughts enough to speak. All she knew was that she couldn't handle talking to him at the moment. Sakura doubted she would ever be able to. Her heart hurt… her eyes stung… her eyes…? She was crying?

She must have looked terrified, because Syaoran's amber eyes looked hurt. "Sakura… wait-"

"Get away from me!" she screamed before running for her life. She couldn't think… she just moved as fast as she could, ignoring the pain of her injuries, ignoring everything else. She just ran away.

----

---------

-------------

**To Be Continued…**

Um… yeah. So that's where I'm going to leave you off as I leave for Alaska! Hehe. :D

I've pretty much planned out the ending of the story, so I just have to write it down. It shouldn't take too long except I've got an eleven day trip to Alaska and then school starts immediately. It might be several weeks before I've got the next chapter up… but I'll try my best. I've decided that there will only be about two or three chapters left I guess.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, and thank you for always supporting me. I hope you all leave me a **review** and let me know what you think about this ending that I'm weaving around our favorite Sakura and Syaoran couple.


	31. Finally, A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura… but I DO own this COMPLETE story, Hidden Secrets!**

Heyy everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Part of it can be attributed to tennis and Aps while the other half will just have to be attributed to my laziness.

I hope that you all haven't forgotten this incredibly LONG story. XD Believe it or not, this _is_ actually the last chapter of the story! Yayy! It's finally done! The LAST CHAPTER. I haven't exactly been building good tension with my late updates though, have I? xD

Anyhow, I actually can promise you that a _Special_ follow chapter will be written on this story, and I will actually complete the Ice Queen Special as well. It may take some time but it will get done.

I know that my updates are exactly consistent, and I'm very sorry for all the trouble, but if possible, you might want to go back and read a couple of chapters before this just to refresh yourself on everything that has happened. :D

I can't believe that this story is finally. To be perfectly honest, this story was _very_ hard to write at times, and I had a very difficult time coming up with this last chapter. But all of that aside, I really had fun writing this and I want to thank everyone who reviewed for their wonderful support. I probably would have given up on fanfiction entirely if it hadn't been for the nice reviews that I got. :D

Thanks to everyone so much for always supporting me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. **Ü**

----

-------------

--------------------

Hidden Secrets 

**Chapter Thirty-One**

--------------------

--------------

----

A slender, shadowy figure shivered as it curled into a little ball, leaning against a wet wall. Emerald eyes clamped shut as a loud sneeze shot through the air.

"Stupid… rain…" Sakura murmured before pulling herself up, a cold hand resting on the cement wall for support. Even under normal conditions she wasn't a big fan of cold weather, even if the rain _was_ soothing. She looked at the empty lot. During the day, it would be filled with people rushing to and fro… but she was eternally grateful that she was by herself at the moment. The last thing she needed was for a classmate to find her there in her current state.

She opened up her palm, letting raindrops hit her pale skin. Why was she here of all places? Usually when someone wanted to be alone, they went to a place that no one else knew about.

… so why was she at _school_? The place didn't bear any special meaning to her. It was just a second life that she lived when she hid from her world as a spy.

A wry smile made its way onto her lips. Of course she would be here. She was hiding again wasn't she? This time from the possibility of a life she didn't want to have to face.

Her hand balled into a fist and fell back to her side. Sakura swiftly broke the doorknob off the back door and entered into the dry building, dripping wet and treaded puddles of water onto the floor. She was beyond caring about doorknobs and wet ground. All she wanted was to find a place to think.

Slowly, Sakura made her way to Eriol's classroom, ignoring her body's involuntary shudders of cold. She reached down to slide the door open, but found that her hands were shaking badly. Gritting her teeth, she forced both her hands to clasp the small niche in the otherwise flat wall. A trickle of sweat slid down the back of her neck, and yet her hands still shook uncontrollably.

This is… so stupid…why… why is this so hard!

Tears glistened at the edge of her eyes. Why… why wouldn't she stop shaking?

Her pale hands didn't seem to do what her mind willed them to do. She felt so cold…

**THIS IS RIDICULOUS!**

Sakura screamed and whipped around, smashing her right leg straight into the door, knocking it down. Her chest heaved heavily and her pulse raced uncontrollably. It took a full two minutes before her heart slowed, yet her body still felt detached and unbalanced.

The furious tears in her eyes began to flow freely as she wiped them away harshly. "I've been crying too much recently…" she said to no one in particular.

Willing herself forward, Sakura forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. She intended to go to her seat, but she never made it. Instead, she stopped three feet away from her goal.

Slowly, her head turned towards the sound of the rain, and her emerald eyes stared demurely at the droplets of water racing down the windowpane. Dragging herself to the window, Sakura placed a shaky hand on the icy glass and it stilled. Her breath made a white fog on the clear wall and she watched as it appeared… and disappeared… only to reappear with her breath once again.

With a long sigh, she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic drumming of rain droplets hitting the glass. Her entire body felt frozen and cold, and sleep tugged at her eyelids.

If she had looked down through the window at the school gate, Sakura would have seen something that would have scared her senseless, but her eyes instead roamed across the empty classroom. From desk to desk to chalkboard to…

Her lips parted and she drew in a sharp breath as her gaze fell on the doorway. Not even a year ago, an amber-eyed boy had stood in that exact spot. Something about him had drawn her to him at once, but there was no way she could have known exactly how things would turn out.

… even now she didn't know how things were going to turn out.

"What exactly are you planning… Syaoran?" she whispered.

"I… well I'd like to apologize to begin with."

If there had ever been a time Kinomoto Sakura wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, it would have been then. Unfortunately, she choked.

"Y-you…" she stumbled over the word. "What do _you_ want with me?"

"I…" he took a step towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled, leaving her body panting after the effort. Inwardly she cursed herself. What a moment for her limbs to choose to stop functioning! She would rather face death than this. Death at least… would bring relief.

His amber eyes watched her. Sakura could feel herself being scrutinized… and she hated it. How could she be so vulnerable? She had never been so exposed… her life was full of lies and secrets. There were things even her family did not and would not ever know about her. She shielded herself from the outside world… kept her real thoughts hidden. This feeling… was foreign to her, and yet she had been feeling this way nonstop for the past few days! She was reaching her limit. She was going to break.

"Just… stay away from me," her words were barely above a whisper, and yet she was sure he could hear them. "You… kept pushing me away, and when I was hurt the most, you hurt me some more. I can't take it anymore. I never flinch when facing danger… so what exactly _are_ you? I don't think twice about rushing to fight against the deadliest of people. Fear is not part of my vocabulary! And yet I've never been so scared all my life."

"Why… why are you so…" Syaoran's fist clenched.

Her emerald eyes widened as she watched, unable to move, as her partner took five long strides and crossed the room. He jabbed a finger right between her collarbone, and she could feel the nerves of her cold skin prickle with the contact.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Syaoran shouted. Sakura could only listen to him in silence, stupefied. "You… you're being so dramatic! Yes, I know that I did something wrong, and I'm sorry! Is it so hard to forgive me? Yes, I know that this feeling is something new for you, but it's new for me too – that's why I pushed you away! Yes, I know I've been a total and complete idiot, but can't you just let it go? I…"

Somehow her sad and gloomy mood was beginning to disappear. An awkward sense of fury rose to her chest. Sakura open her mouth, but it took several tries before she finally got it right. "You… I… We… You!"

"YOU!" her right hand moved swiftly to slap across his cheek, but he caught it and held it firmly in his grip. Part of her wanted to fight… to pull out of his hold, but his hand felt so warm compared to hers. She felt like she was melting.

"Over dramatic? You think I'm being **_overdramatic_**? Look here! Usually when someone confesses their love, the other party usually has the decency to at least respond! They either reject them or accept them! _Usually_ the other party ha the decency to maintain a business-like relationship with the person in love, but _you_ flat out treat me like trash! What kind of person are you? **I'm making a big deal out of this? Well to _normal_ people LOVE is _supposed_ to be a BIG DEAL!**"

"W-well…"

She felt pleasure in the startled look on his face. He was the one who had wanted to play hardball. She would show him that Kinomoto Sakura was more than good enough to beat him at his own game!

"Just forgive you? Who said that you deserve forgiveness!" she was on a roll. The blood in her veins began to pump once again, and color returned to her face. "You are supposed to be a professional! Asking for a new partner! What kind of decision was that? You know very well that I am the best of the best – even better than you! But you… instead you…" She faltered. "You… Shoot…"

She had been so caught up in her fiery argument that she had touched upon a subject that hit _very_ close to home. _Too_ close to home.

"Instead… you closed off from me. Every time I thought things were finally getting better and that things would be normal, you slapped me in the face once again." Her voice cracked and she already felt like she was going to cry again. She blinked them away.

Instinctively, his grip around her hand loosened and her arm fell back to the side of her body. His amber eyes simply gazed at her, saying nothing.

"You… you said that I was worthless… that I was nothing more than a silly girl who couldn't keep up with you – that I was just a burden. You said… that I never thought about what I did… that I acted like a complete amateur and couldn't get the job done right. You said that… that I could be _replaced_. You said that you didn't want me, you wanted a different partner. You want someone better than me. You. Don't. Want. Me." Her eyes stung with tears. "After all, I'm just a silly girl aren't I? Look, no matter how much I tell it not to, the tears still fall. The first lesson of being a spy is control over your own body… over you mouth, your expressions… everything. I fail at the most elementary aspects of being a spy… of being a person."

"But it's all your fault!" the small droplets of salty water ran down her cheeks. "None of these shortcomings would have appeared had you not so unceremoniously stepped into my life! What did I do to you to be treated like this? Why did you make me fall in love with you? I used to be strong! I've never been so humiliated… I hate you…"

His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her against his chest. "No you don't… you said that you loved me."

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry."

"I still hate you!" she screamed.

"… and I'm still sorry. I love you." He murmured into her hair.

She pushed against him with all her might, trying to pull out of his embrace. Her hands balled into a fist and she sent it flying into his stomach. He staggered back from her, and without his arms supporting her, she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" he knelt beside her and reached his hand out to touch her, but she slapped it away.

"Please, please, please, **please** just get out of my life?" her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. "Can't you see what you've reduced me to? If you hurt me just one more time, I'm going to break. Please don't do this to me anymore." Her reply fell to frail and desperate tone.

Her whimpers sounded so drained over energy. Syaoran's heart hurt badly within his chest, all he wanted to do was to make her pain go away. It hurt to know that he was the cause of such pain.

"I just can't. I just can't leave you. I need you… so…" he wrapped his arms around her a second time. This time, she didn't have the strength to fight back. "Please. I'm begging you now. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm on my knees, can't you see? I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me alone. Please let me have one more chance."

Sakura was hesitant. Her heart yearned for what he was promising for, but she knew that if he was lying to her, it would destroy her.

"Gomen na." He whispered. "I don't deserve you… but I've never wanted anything more in all my life. I'm scared to lose you. I was scared to lose you back at our mission. I'm still scared. I… I don't know what else to say… I'm not good with words… I'm sorry. I kept running away because… I wasn't sure what to do. These feelings are new to me… I don't like being out of control. It was foolish. I'm sorry."

"Why… why didn't you say this to me sooner? Like the night after you kissed me?" she spoke quietly. It had always been on her mind. He had kissed her… so why had he left her alone afterwards?

"You… weren't asleep."

"I was awake," she responded. "But then I began to wonder if I had dreamt it all. You never spoke of it."

He was silent for a moment, and she forced herself to look up at him. His amber eyes seemed to widen as her own emerald ones met his.

"Sakura… I… all I could think about was my own problems. My mind was filled with denying my feelings." He bit his lip uncertainly. "I never told you about my family… but my mother hasn't lived a day since my father died. Because she _loved him_. I haven't seen her smile or laugh… or _live_. I was scared…. I was foolish… I…"

His eyes were silently begging her. Beginning her for her forgiveness… for this one chance.

"Will you let me in?" _To your heart?_

Sakura closed her eyes, and a new set of wet tears slid down her face. After a moments hesitation, she lifted her face a few centimeters, her lips just barely touching his. That was all the encouragement Syaoran needed.

His warm lips crushed against her cold ones, his left arm tightened across her waist, pulling her securely against him as his right hand ran through her auburn hair. Had anything ever felt so right? Sakura seriously doubted it. Even as a part of her said that she would just end up getting hurt again… that it would be wiser just to ignore the spark of hope bubbling up in her chest, the other half of her mind overwhelmed it completely. It told her that she wanted to be happy – to be with **him**.

"You said before that you loved me," he whispered, and pulled away from her smiling.

"You… you did too," she looked away.

"Mm… yes… I do. I love you so much." He kissed her again. Sakura felt lightheaded. She gasped as he bit her bottom lip gently, "And… your point?"

He paused his assault on her lips and kissed her nose. "I'm happy."

Having Syaoran show her so much affection… all at once was almost more than Sakura could handle. He was always so cool and calculating, such a sudden warmth was startling, especially after so many days of being hurt by him. Sakura found that she was slowly becoming addicted to the feel of his lips on her own. She turned pink in embarrassment and ducked her head into his chest. "Me too."

A sudden, loud crash of thunder outside the school building reminded them where they were. "We… should probably get out of here," Syaoran looked up at the window. It was still dark, but he wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he wanted was to stay exactly where he was with Sakura in is arms, but if someone was to walk in on them, the results could be extremely troubling.

"And you suggest that we go where?" there was a trace of amusement in her voice, and Syaoran looked down at her, surprised. Sakura laughed. "Would you like to return to JPSN? Clow and Eriol are there waiting to give us the lectures of our lifetime, and there is a certain Onii-chan waiting back at my house. Tomoyo will probably take me in, but she might just murder you on the spot. Just in case you forgot."

A wicked grin spread across his face. "Well then that only leaves one option doesn't it?"

The mischievous look on his face was unsettling. Raising a delicate eyebrow, Sakura questioned him, "What exactly are you planning?" Her arms tightened around his neck.

"Can you stand?" he ignored her question. Sighing, Sakura did a quick analysis of her current condition, and grimaced when her mental scan was done. "No… I don't think I'll be able to move very much at all."

He looked at her, worried. "Is it your bullet wounds?"

"You didn't notice how cold I was when you hugged me earlier?" She groaned and rested her head on his chest. "I'll be lucky if I don't catch pneumonia. My entire body has almost given out on me… I haven't exactly been in the best condition ever since our mission you know." She glared at him. "This is so pathetic…"

"I don't mind," he laughed. Then, in one fluid motion he stood up, her small form cradled in his arms. His arms tightened around her, and as she turned to yell at him, his lips met hers in a long kiss.

By the time they parted for air, her face was rosy and she was panting. "No complaints?" he teased.

"I'll get you for this later," she leaned against him, letting his warmth wash over her. "But for now I'm content to hate you quietly from where I am."

"That suits me just fine. But I'm not so sure about being okay with you hating me…" he gave her a sidewise glance.

Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed him for the fourth time that day. "I love you, you idiot."

------

------

**o w a r i **

------

------

_epilogue _

Needless to say, it was more than embarrassing when Touya, Fujitaka, Clow, Eriol and Tomoyo came crashing into Syaoran's apartment the next day to find Sakura and Syaoran snuggled up in his bed. To Touya's (actually everyone's, but mostly Touya's) relief, the two of them were (yes) fully clothed and completely decent (except for a bit of bed-hair).

Because of her wounds and condition, Sakura got off easily. She was immediately sent to a hospital to be taken care of, while Syaoran was left with the extremely protective "family".

Syaoran swore that he would never be able to look any of them straight in the face again, but Sakura merely laughed and shook her head before whispering into his ear that 'If that's the case, then I might as well sleep over at your house more often. It's more interesting that way anyways.'

Her handsome new boyfriend's response was simply this – a long, heated kiss.

:D

----

-----------

---------------------------

--------------

----

Thanks again to everyone for reading this story! I hope you all wait _patiently (xD)_ for my _Special_ coming up… soon… maybe. :D

I'm so glad that this story has been able to be finished… please drop me a **review** and let me know what you think about the conclusion and the story in general! I _will_ be doing some edits of previous chapters. xD

Don't not **review** because this is the last chapter! Feedback is always **_much_** appreciated, I don't suppose you know how much. xD


	32. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever over Card Captor Sakura or its respective characters. They belong strictly to CLAMP.**

Well finally, last but not least, the **Hidden Secrets** special chapter. Consider this a gift to all my wonderful reviewers for all the great support that I've gotten.

Again, I apologize that this chapter was so late in coming, but I hope you understand when I tell you that I had no idea what kind of a special to write. In the end, I decided on this, even though this is the same kind of special I wrote for my first complete series **Samurai Secret**.

Anyhow, I really hope that you all enjoy this last chapter. This story really was amazing to write.

------

----------

**Hidden Secrets **

**Special**

----------

------

Sakura fumed. Was it possible? Not even two months and the two of them were fighting _again_! Sometimes she really wondered if their relationship was worth all her headaches.

He was inconsiderate, late, and even though he possessed near-photographic memory, he couldn't remember to show up for their dates! How that was possible (unless he was doing it on purpose) she had absolutely no clue!

"What are you doing daydreaming? We're on a mission!" Syaoran hissed in her ear and he dropped softly down from a tree into the shadows next to her. They were infiltrating Kuroshin's mansion for the second time that week. The plan was to find who the Izumi brothers' clients were, and intercept them before they could get the job. After all, JPSN didn't tolerate rivals.

Sakura sent him a cold glare, "As if you should be talking. It's one thing to be late to our dates, but it's another to be late on a mission. If I told Clow-sama he'd have your head. This is work!"

"Shh! Be quiet!" He pushed her head down a little lower just as Eiji walked through the door and out the gate. "Okay, that makes both the brothers plus the maid, right Eriol?"

"_You know, as much as I'd love to listen to your love quarrels could you at least save them for **after** the job is done?" _

"Damn… I forgot to kill transmissions before I got here," Syaoran murmured. His girlfriend simply rolled her emerald eyes. "Eriol, is it all clear?" she whispered. "… let's go."

The two shadowed figures moved forward simultaneously, one moved quickly towards the right to disengage the security system, and the other to the left, to open up the timed trap door.

Syaoran placed his two gloved hands on either side of a gray, concrete slap in the side of the wall and pushed. Two white latches sprang out and he quickly clicked them into place. "Countdown… begin."

_10_

_9_

Swiftly, Sakura hooked a small, black electrical device to the back of four security cameras. With her dampener, she quickly shut off the electrical alarm system.

_8_

_7_

_6_

"Get a move on Sakura!" Syaoran hissed between clenched teeth. "Once this door closes, you can't get in!"

"I know! I know! Give me two more seconds…" she bit her lip and carefully rewired the small padlock to the side of the main alarm system.

_5 _

"YOU DON'T HAVE TWO SECONDS!!! GET OVER HERE!"

_4_

"Just chill out I'm coming- DAMN!" Her foot was caught on part of the wired fencing. "HECK NO!"

_3_

Syaoran sprang out from the trap door and unsheathed a knife, cutting quickly through her pants fabric.

_2_

Sakura had already began to move forward – grabbing Syaoran by the hand she pushed off the wall and pulled him back towards their goal.

_1….._

The two tumbled forward into the small black hole together.

_0_

Everything went dark as the small concrete door slammed shut behind them and sounds of heavy breathing could be heard.

"I… told… I told you to hurry up…" Syaoran panted as he leaned against the cold, concrete wall.

"Just… shut… shut up," she leaned against his chest and shut her eyes, trying to calm her fast-beating heart. They stayed in that position for a while, neither of them exhausted, but it was just so comfortable in that snuggled position.

It was Syaoran who broke the happy silence. He stood, no longer out of breath, and brushed the dust from his clothes. "We should probably get going. Kuroshin may be out of the country for the moment, but Eiji could be back at any time," he offered her a hand, and she wondered if he was smiling – it was hard to make out facial features in the dark… even with her fast-adjusting eyes.

She ignored his hand and stood up on her own. She had to remind herself that she was still upset at him… she'd never been stood up by anyone before, and there was no way she could bring herself to forgive him so easily. Maybe that's why they were always getting into fights…

Sakura peered at him through the corner of her eye. They were both proud people who refused to back down.

A deep frown set into Syaoran's mouth. Things were not going as planned. True, for the past few dates he had either been very late or a no-show, but… it wasn't as if he could tell her the _real_ reason he'd stood her up. It couldn't be helped.

The tunnel was dark, but Sakura's well-trained eyes skillfully scanned the stone walls as the two walked on. "Syaoran," she said. Her partner halted and looked up as well. "Okay," he said. "Let's go. The faster we do this the faster I can ask-" he covered his mouth abruptly.

"Ask?" she looked at him in confusion.

That had been too close for comfort. "Ask…" his mind raced. "Ask Clow-sama about our schedule for this week," he pushed the stone slab in the ceiling to the right, revealing a hole in the Izumi mansion. "After that, maybe we can go and have dinner," he looked back at her as they climbed into the brothers' kitchen. "I'm sorry for missing our last date. I'll make it up to you."

Inwardly, Syaoran gave himself a high-five. It was a well-worded, believable lie, and judging from the blush that had spread pleasantly across her pale face, she had bought it.

Sakura, too, commended herself for her excellent acting skills. The spy calmly hid the malicious smirk that threatened to spread onto her innocent features.

Li Syaoran, if there's one thing you need to learn, it's that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I'll find out what you're up to, and the real reason you've been skipping out on our dates!

She took a step forward, but immediately Syaoran was by her side, halting her movements. Irritated, she opened her mouth in protest, but immediately swallowed her snide remark when she saw the look on his face. Her body tensed and she scanned the area.

It was quiet. Too quiet. This was _Izumi_ mansion they were talking about. Even if there wasn't a soul in the building, where was the steady, electrical hum of a heavy-duty security system? Something felt… off.

"What should we do?" Sakura murmured. Her partner looked at her from the corner of his eye.

He grimaced, "There's nothing much else we can do about it. It's likely that this is a trap… but if so, we're already in it. Might as well go for what we came for. With any luck nothing will happen."

She sighed in annoyance. "Let's go then."

Their footsteps were soft as the two of them sprinted to Kuroshin's bedroom, where all their important files were kept. There was no other room in the entire mansion more heavily guarded. They stopped at the elder Izumi's door.

Sakura flipped a long, silver stick with a series of precise bends at its end. She quickly unscrewed the scanner on the wall as Syaoran slid in a key into the knob and clicked it open. Luckily for them, the brothers had yet to catch up with some of Eriol's technology. They had managed to make a mold of the key to his room on their last visit using only the doorknob.

She worked swiftly, rewiring the various chips implanted into the wall. A small, red tongue peeked out of her lips as Sakura concentrated on bypassing the scanner's security. Syaoran found himself staring as she licked her plump lips, and images of their last kiss flashed in his mind. He forced the thought from his head, noting that her work was done. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just one second…" her hands deftly resituated the mechanism and set it back into the wall. "Okay… one… two…"

Their hands moved at the same time. He turned the doorknob while she pressed a series of buttons on the scanner.

The door swung open, and the pair looked at each other, grinning like a couple of children. "It worked!" Sakura giggled. "I'll have to admit though, I was worried whether or not it would. I guess I've overestimated the two of them."

He gave her a lopsided smile, and the two of them entered the room.

Sakura went straight to his desk, checking for any booby traps before sifting through the papers. Syaoran searched his dresser.

Finding nothing of importance in the files on his desk, Sakura moved onto the computer. She plugged a smile wire into the back of the hard drive, and pulled a small, hand-held laptop from the pouch tied to her waist. Quickly accessing their database, she quickly broke through a series of codes before downloading the files they had come for.

A deep growl from Syaoran, snapped her out of her concentration. Sakura looked up, surprised. "Syaoran, what is…? Her emerald eyes fell on the figure standing at the door. Eyes never leaving him, her hands quickly finished loading the data and she tucked the wire and small computer back into her pouch.

She stood quickly and walked up behind her partner. "Izumi-kun," she nodded to him stiffly. He looked up at her sadly. "Sakura-san, I thought I told you to call me 'Eiji'."

"I think she makes it a point not to be too familiar with a rival spy faction," Syaoran growled. Sakura placed a gentle hand on his arm to calm him down. She sized the younger Izumi brother up. "I… I never got to thank you for helping me out last time," she said quietly. "Thank you. Did you get in trouble with your brother for it?"

He shook his head, and his azure eyes gazed at her longingly, "He doesn't know anything… I um… I turned off the house's security system after you two stepped in… Aniki's room has its own alarm wiring though. I… I'm impressed you got in, Sakura."

If looks could kill, Eiji would have been nothing but a pile of ashes. Syaoran's glare was boring a hole through him. "So? You've turned off the security, are you going to let us through without a fight? If not, you better prepare yourself, because I'm going to beat your head into the ground for laying a hand on Sakura last time."

Sakura suppressed a happy giggle, it would have been extremely inappropriate and inconsiderate of the man standing across from them. But… but… Syaoran was jealous! For someone who was so in control of himself, it seemed almost _cute_ that he would be jealous over a man she so obviously had no attraction to. Plus, it felt nice to have him suddenly be so protective of her.

Eiji's eyes flickered from Sakura to Syaoran, and back to Sakura again. "Sakura…" he spoke hesitantly. "Won't you consider coming back with my brother and me? I promise I can protect you this time! I'll show you how great of a team we can be… I mean… I mean, I _like_ you."

Oh dear, now Sakura felt guilty. He was no longer the enemy, but a high school boy in a puddle of emotions, confessing his love to her. Sakura racked her mind for a solution, she had to act quickly or else Syaoran would tear him limb from limb.

"She was never _with_ you to begin with." Syaoran's hands balled into fists and he shifted his feet into a fighting stance. "If you're not going to move-"

"I'm sorry Izumi, but Syaoran is my boyfriend, and while he may be completely worthless, thick-headed, and a jerk at times, I still love him. I'm afraid I can't go with you. Please don't come near me again," Sakura cut in. She felt a smile form on her lips as Syaoran relaxed next to her as she spoke.

Eiji's eyes widened in surprise when the both rushed at him, Sakura latching onto his limbs, immobilizing him and Syaoran flipping behind him and giving him a sharp jab at the back of his neck. His body fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"You didn't need to hit him _that_ hard," Sakura sighed. Her boyfriend grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the entrance. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he growled.

Sakura forced herself to not giggle - she had a feeling Syaoran wouldn't appreciate it.

"Well, I know you think I'm a worthless, thick-headed jerk, but do I have _any_ good qualities?" The two of them sprinted out of the mansion and jumped over the gate. There was a frown on his face, and she resisted the urge to kiss him right in front of the Izumi's gate.

"Hm…" she turned around and winked at him before skipping ahead. "Maybe… only a couple."

* * *

"Nice work you two. This is exactly what we needed." Clow's deep voice rang through the small office. "It's about time you got a break. Go ahead and take the rest of this week off. With this information, the Izumi brothers won't be able to stay in the business for very long. Even if they do manage to scrape by, it will be under JPSN's surveillance." 

They bowed and left the room.

"Well?" Sakura said.

"Well what?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't tell me you already forgot!" she glared at him. "I want that dinner you promised me. 'To make up for last time', remember?"

Syaoran felt the sweat build up on his forehead. "Right, I… didn't forget… but…" He was an idiot, he couldn't promise her a dinner that night! He had _that_ to take care of.

She frowned. "But what? You're not canceling on me are you?"

He sighed. "Sakura," he pleaded. "I need to take care of something today. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to take you out today."

"WHAT?" she blew up. "Li Syaoran, I really advise you rethink what you just said. I will not be treated like… like I don't matter! Do you have **any idea** how many men would be begging to go out with me? And you, the one who claims to 'love me', won't even take me out to dinner, let alone be on time for any of our dates!"

"Sakura," he was getting nervous. The last time she had been this mad he'd had a limp for over two weeks. His fiery lover possessed a fearsome strength when she was angry. Syaoran backed away from her slowly.

"Li… Syaoran…"

He caught the murderous glint in her eye and wasted no time turning around and running for his life, his pretty Sakura just one step behind him, her hand raised in a lethal fist.

--------

Syaoran groaned and poked the ugly, blue-black bruise on his cheek. This was not exactly what he had hoped for. He looked like an idiot walking into the airport with the left side of his face conspicuously swollen.

What could he do though? He wasn't about to miss his flight to China. He had been planning things so carefully for so long… it was the reason he had been late to so many of their dates after all. He wanted everything to work out well.

The plane ride seemed to drag on for hours when in reality it took only an hour and a half to reach his destination. The flight attendants bowed their first-class customer out of the plane, and Syaoran was pleasantly surprised to find a limo waiting for him as soon as he exited the plane. It was just like his family to send him a driver.

"Hurry," he told the driver. "I have urgent business to take care of back at home. I trust you can get me there within the hour."

"Of course, Syaoran-sama."

He looked up, astonished. He knew that voice! His eyes locked onto his old butler's in the car's rear view mirror. "Wei!" he laughed. "How've you been, old friend? It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"Well it _has_ been ages since you've last been home, Syaoran-sama," the elderly man chuckled. "I trust that you have done me credit in Japan. I would be most ashamed if you didn't do the training I gave you justice."

"Of course… I'm having a good time there," a smile crept onto his lips as he thought of a certain cherry blossom back in Japan.

As the car sped through the streets, his butler chuckled. "From what I hear from Yelan-sama, you've been having more than just a _good_ time."

"Yeah… she's beautiful, Wei."

"I'm sure she is, Syaoran-sama."

The limousine came to a halt in front of the Li Mansion. Syaoran stepped out of the car and thanked Wei as his butler opened the door for him. He clapped the elderly man on the back, and said. "It really is good to see you again."

Wei simply bowed and motioned towards the mansion in response.

Syaoran's walk was brisk as he went quickly to his mother's room. He knocked on the door respectfully.

"Come in."

He shut the door behind him and bowed low to the regal woman sitting in front of him. "Okaa-sama. I'm home."

"I've heard from Clow-sama that you have done well in Japan. It is good that you have not dishonored us before him. He is a powerful person," his mother's silky voice was as elegant as he remembered. "I'm glad to see that you are well, Syaoran."

She motioned for him to come nearer, and he did. Yelan looked him over carefully, and she frowned as she pressed the bruise on his cheek. Syaoran's cheeks flamed red, he had forgotten about Sakura's punch… Wei hadn't said anything! "You've grown since I last saw you, my son," she smiled, something she rarely did. "Here is the thing that you asked for." She handed him a small package wrapped in white silk and tied with a green thread.

"You are an adult now. You have my blessings… but you must bring her with you to visit sometime. I wish to see her," she pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before releasing him. Yelan nodded to the door. "You are free to remain here tonight if you wish, but I understand if you would rather return to Japan.

"Mother…" Syaoran hesitated before bowing low. "Thank you," he whispered, before leaving her room quietly.

"I am proud of you, Syaoran," the regal Chinese woman smiled to herself. " And I'm glad that this girl has made you so happy."

"Wei! Can you get the limo? I need to go back to the airport right now. Schedule an immediate flight to Japan." Syaoran ran out of the mansion, his heart thumping a little faster than it had before. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

-------

Sakura sat in her room, pouting. She had tried to call Syaoran, but apparently he wasn't home. When she asked Eriol where he was, the sapphire-eyed computer genius just laughed and said that he was in China! Maybe she had overreacted a _little_. He had looked sorry, after all… it was just…

She sighed and flopped down onto her bed, her eyes landing on a picture of the two of at the mall dancing. A frown settled onto her lips. It seemed such a long time since the two of them had finally admitted their feelings for each other. It had been a long, difficult process that had involved many tears, but they had gotten together. They had had fun. Their relationship had been great until recently. Syaoran always seemed distracted by something, and no matter how many times she asked him what was wrong, he would simply shrug her questions off.

It hurt to know that there was something he couldn't trust her with. She knew that the both of them were closed off by nature, but she had hoped that they had gotten _past_ that stage already. After all, they spent so much time together…

Thoughts of their dance on that snowy night at the mall sent her to her closet. She took out the silk, white kimono he had given her. It was beautiful.

Shyly, she took off her clothes and slid the kimono on. It felt so smooth against her skin. She could almost feel Syaoran's arms around her again, dancing the night away.

Sakura jumped as the ring of her phone shook her from her reverie. She chided herself for daydreaming about such silly things and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto no otaku desu."

"Sakura? It's Syaoran."

She stiffened. What did he want _now_? "What is it Syaoran? I heard that you went back to China. Are you still there now? You know, Onii-chan will get mad if I take too many long-distance calls."

"No silly, I'm in Japan. I stopped by China to take care of some… business. Hey, I'm sorry for bailing out on you yesterday. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Sakura bit her lip. Did she want to forgive him so easily? Thinking about the nasty bruise she left on his cheek, she decided to give him one more chance. "Fine."

"_Great! Can you meet me at my house?"_

"Your house? …right now?" She sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had just finished changing into the kimono!

"_Is that okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah… I'll meet you there in ten, then." Not bothering for his response, she hung up, glaring at the girl in the mirror. "Great Sakura, you just spent the last ten minutes changing, are you really going to change back?"

She stared at herself in the mirror, admiring the way the kimono fit her every curve. No, she decided… why should she? He wouldn't care if she was in a kimono, what difference did it make? It was way too much trouble to change back into normal clothes now. Just because it was his apartment didn't mean that she couldn't go all dressed up.

Sighing, Sakura grabbed her purse. She had hoped their dinner would be at a fancy restaurant… she had an insatiable craving for some high-class sushi.

-----

Syaoran stared at his cell phone, grimacing. Sakura was still mad; she'd hung up on him without even saying 'goodbye'. This made things just a little… awkward.

Shaking his head, he raced to his room and made sure he looked okay. He fingered the silk bag in his pocket absentmindedly. He'd gone to great lengths to make this night as romantic as any girl would want it. He really wasn't the type to do something so… cliché, but he wanted the night to be memorable.

He fidgeted nervously and paced around the room. _Him!_ One of JPSN's top spies! If Eriol ever saw him this restless, he would laugh.

Syaoran was so distracted that he didn't notice anyone enter his apartment until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. The young man jumped five feet in the air before turning around. "Sakura!" he gasped. "How did you get-"

She dangled the keys he had given her last month in front of his face. "I hope you don't mind that I came in a kimono."

"We're not, but…" he looked her over and smiled. "You look beautiful anyway. I love your kimono, who got it for you?"

She slapped his arm lightly. "Stop teasing. I just felt like wearing it. It… I _do_ think the kimono is pretty though," Sakura admitted.

"I think _you_ make it beautiful," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Sakura flushed a bright pink, but pushed him away. "Where's dinner? I'm starving. Do you have sushi?"

Syaoran smothered a laugh. "Nope, no sushi, but I do have some fancy Italian spaghetti." She noticed that there was no food on his dining table. "Well, where is it?" she asked.

"Outside."

"… outside?"

"In my backyard."

He took her by the hand suddenly and led her outside. There was no candlelight dinner… but the moonlight seemed so bright, and the stars glowed radiantly. In the middle of the grass was a low, Japanese table with two mats at either end.

Sakura gasped. The pathway to the table was decorated with white flowers, and the table was surrounded by cherry blossoms. "It… must have taken a while to get so many flowers," she whispered.

"Shall we?" he offered her his hand and this time she took it. They sat down at the table, and Sakura looked around, still amazed by the multitude of blossoms around them.

He gave her a boyish grin. "You told me once that you would walk out on me if I ever did something cliché like a picnic or candlelight dinner… is a dinner in my backyard with no candles okay?"

"Ha ha ha, Syaoran. I suppose it'll have to do." She hoped that the moonlight didn't reveal the blush on her cheeks. The last thing she needed was for him to tease her some more.

"Well… should we start eating then?" she asked.

"Actually Sakura, I… I was wondering…" he didn't get to finish his statement. Suddenly, loud thunder could be heard from above them. Both spies looked up at the sky, surprised. Clouds were beginning to gather, and the moon and stars disappeared.

Syaoran groaned. Sakura laughed. "It's okay, I'll forgive you if you go get the candles now. I promise not to walk out on you."

He gave her a grateful smile, but both of them were groaning again the next second as rain began to fall. They ran into his apartment and stared out at the yard as it began pouring. "Well… there goes the romantic dinner," he murmured.

Sakura felt a little disappointed too. It wasn't often Syaoran did something like this. Sure, he was sweet and romantic at times, but he'd never actually gone and… arranged a moonlight dinner for her before. The thought… and the flowers, were really sweet.

The two of them stood side by side, staring out at the ruined date. Syaoran sighed. "Well, you said you wanted sushi right? Do you mind leftovers? I have some in my refrigerator."

Sakura's stomach growled and them both laughed. It wasn't exactly the high-class sushi she had hoped for but… "My tummy doesn't seem to mind," she grinned, happy that he wasn't too bummed about the dinner he had put so much effort into. It really must have taken a long time to get all those flowers.

They ate the sushi in his kitchen. "So…" she looked over at him casually. "Why did you go to China?"

"Well, I needed to go get something important from my mother, you see," he replied as he chewed on the last piece of unagi sushi. "I really wanted this to be kind of special for you, but I suppose that leftover sushi will have to do."

"Syaoran, you didn't tell me something important was happening with your family. What's going on?"

"Come here," he pulled her onto his lap.

She let out a high-pitched 'eep'. "S-Syaoran! What do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

He picked her up bridal style and walked into his living room. "No, even if all my plans turned out horribly I still want to do this properly." Syaoran whispered into her ear as he set her down on his sofa.

To his surprise, she pulled him down with her, glaring at him. "Oh no you don't, I think you've let me out of the loop long enough. What exactly are you planning?"

He stared down at his beautiful Sakura for a moment before a wicked smirk spread across his features. "Sakura… you're making this… really, _really_ hard for me!" He tickled her sides mercilessly.

"Syao-Syaoran- ha! Stop! Syaoran! HAHA! Stop!! HAHAHA- ouch!" The two of them rolled off the couch, but he still didn't stop tickling her. "Syaoran! Please okay! HAHAHAHAH!!! I can't take –laugh- anymore! Please! Come on! HAHAHA! P-please! Come on –HAHA- Syaoran! Syaoran!!! HAHA! Please! I –laugh- can't take this any – HAHA! Oh… -laugh- I love you! Stop! Stop!"

To her amazement (and her stomach's great relief), he stopped. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she stared into his amber ones, their noses just centimeters away from each other. "S… Syaoran?" she whispered. The look in his eyes was filled with love.

"Are you sure," his deep voice murmured in her ear.

Sakura felt the hair on her neck rise as his breath tickled her skin. "Sure… about what?" she managed to stutter. She was drowning in his amber orbs. His eyes had always been so amazing…

"Are you sure you love me Sakura?" he said huskily before pressing kissing her gently. "I love you," he whispered onto her lips. "Do you love me?"

"Y-yes…" she whispered back at him. "Always and forever."

Suddenly he was no longer on top of her, and Sakura immediately missed his body warmth. She sat up, looking at him quizzically.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white bag. Wordlessly, he handed it to her. Sakura looked at him, not quite understanding, but tugged on the green thread, opening the small silk bag up. Her breath caught in her throat as she took out of it a diamond ring.

"Kinomoto Sakura… will you marry me?" his large hands covered her small white ones.

"I… I…" she jumped on top of him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! Yes!" She kissed him swiftly on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good," he found that he couldn't stop smiling… she had just agreed to be his wife! He slipped the ring onto her finger and she looked at it in amazement.

It was a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band… but it seemed to have an emerald core. "What…?"

"The Li family color is green," Syaoran said. "So our engagement rings are usually emeralds, but I had that made especially for you. The diamond and emerald have been fused… I think it's pretty."

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

He reached out and tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. "I think you're beautiful."

"You're such a flirt," Sakura blushed. "This was the reason you went to China?"

He nodded. "Well I'm glad that it rained then," she giggled and snuggled into his arms. "If you proposed to me out there so… dramatically, I think I might have burst out laughing. No offense to your manly pride, of course. That really isn't your style. Leftover sushi and the floor of your living room is much more… you."

"Are you implying that I'm not high class?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head. "A nice restaurant would have been okay… but honestly Syaoran, a _moonlight_ dinner…? I think I would have turned you down," she joked before pressing another kiss onto his lips.

Syaoran growled before tackling her to the ground and kissing her long and hard. "Well then, my future _wife_, I'm glad it rained too."

She glared at him suddenly. "Don't tell me that the reason you missed our dates was because you were too busy ordering flowers for your backyard."

He grinned sheepishly down at her, "You know, the way you say it really makes it sound kind of pathetic."

Sakura smiled. "I love you."

Syaoran stared back down at her and felt his lips involuntarily being pulled into a smile. "I love you too. Always and forever."

----

-------

---------

**o w a r i **

---------

-------

----

**Thank you** to everyone who has read Hidden Secrets. I'm really happy that I've finally finished this story, and this has been, by far, my favorite fanfiction up until now.

I really want to thank all my reviewers for all of their support and good advice. This really has… when you look at the date when I first started this story, and the chapters I wrote when I first began, it's obvious how much my writing has grown since then. Thank you all so much for sticking with Hidden Secrets.

Please **review** and let me know your thoughts on this last chapter. I know it was late in coming, but I hope it still satisfies all of you!

Well, until next time!

-AnimeObsession260


End file.
